Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan
by matthewjabez5
Summary: It was December 9, 2971 ABB. The Toonatopian Crisis plunged the world into chaos. But there is STILL only two hopes left. A man who is a brave Philippine president, Fidel Miguel Roxas. And a Latvian-American journalist, Jason Daugavpils. Can they work together to stop the crisis before it brews the whole world to its doom? Please review this story, and tell me what do you think!
1. Introduction

**Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan**

* * *

 **Opening Letter (Foreword)**

* * *

Dear readers,

Well _kumusta_ [hello] there, and welcome to my first ever fanfiction in this website, the one and only **_Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_** , a story about the two schools from two separate shows in separate channels, and in separate companies, the South Park Elementary (from _South Park_ ), and the Midway Elementary School (from the _Powerpuff Girls_ reboot in the year 2016) having a war on each other (just like obviously a conflict between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union in World War II, so no offense German and Russian readers, you know what's true), based on a story of Stanislav Petrov, and also based on stories of all of the history of the Philippines (if you enjoyed history class). Sounds inspiring, yet classy, doesn't it? I hope you'll have fun, and inspiration for my country's independence and patriotism! Yeah, that's right. And well, who knows? Yeah, that's the Philippines. My country. Yeah. Because I'm proud of being a Filipino. A real Filipino, that is. So _sosyal_ [social] it _is_ truly Filipino _pa rin_. I mean, _pa more_. Yep, 'cause I'm a Filipino. And a proud AlDub fan, and a cartoon fan. Or both. Why, because this story is more fun in the Philippines, you know. Anyway, since if you want to support the Philippines as always, it seemed as if you're not sure what you're going to do, right?

 _*insert intense, incomprehensible murmuring from the crowd here*_

Okay, now that I heard some intense and incomprehensible murmuring out there or not, I know you heard it right. Well, you are cordially invited, or either you bought a ticket (for free) to read some sorta kick-ass fanfiction you're wanting to read it now. Yeah. That's cool.

Now, let's begin to tell me about the story that I'm making, _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_. Shall we?

* * *

 **If you don't know _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_ , then what does _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_ mean?**

* * *

Well, for those of you who don't know, and/or if you DON'T know, then it has an English translation. So, I think it'll be translated as, well, you better listen closely, " _The War of the Two Schools_ ".

Ah, so if you knew that then looks like you guys know how to understand _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_ in English, in which it says " _The War of the Two Schools_ ". And yep, it's great.

* * *

 **So, why the title WAS _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_?**

* * *

Well, the answer, my friends, is that the two schools, the South Park Elementary (a main school from a popular Comedy Central show, _South Park_ ), and the Midway Elementary School (a new school from the _Powerpuff Girls_ reboot), having a war on each other after the dances were ruined by animal stampedes, just like the animal stampede scene from the season one finale of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ , which it was called _The Best Night Ever_. Also, this one is in Tagalog (or Filipino), because I was thinking that the Philippine government could stop the war of those two schools. I call this one, the Toonatopian Crisis. So, yeah. It is.

And this story is a tale of the two schools waging war on each other, and I made it.

* * *

 **Why do I get inspirations for that?**

* * *

Well, seriously, because I've, well, months ago, I've watched a YouTube video about the Powerpuff Girls, as plushies, killing the South Park boys, as plushies also, with knives.

So, I'm telling you guys that this is not to offend any of those Powerpuff Girls fans and South Park fans alike, but also to inspire them a bit.

This one would be a crossover to many cartoon characters, because I'm pitting a lot of battles in fictional cities. Also, not to mention, Philippine cities could do the same too as well, so don't be quick enough to fight. So, this one is not only a crossover between _Powerpuff Girls_ and _South Park_ , but also a crossover between most comics, anime, books, TV shows, cartoons, literature and video games.

Also, this inspires Filipinos out there, living in the Philippines, and abroad, not to hate everyone. This one is just to honor ourselves as real Filipinos.

Also, since there were real life people, like the former Philippine president, Fidel Ramos, this is not an insult to them, but only for entertainment purposes, mph?

Well, I must say this, so yeah. This is a story about a Latvian-American journalist named Jason Daugavpils, which it bursted out from my mind, so I can share the story about a guy who saved the world, a Soviet general named Stanislav Petrov, so this one can entertain the folks out there from Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and the United States, not to insult or be insulted by that story. It's cool, right? Right?

If you're right, then this story recalls the story of Stanislav Petrov since that reminds me of _Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker_. I never played it before, but I watched its YouTube videos, so its events could take place during World War VI, which it also could.

So, yeah. That gives me an idea though. Yeah. That's great. Well, indeed.

Also, since _South Park_ was owned by Comedy Central, and the _Powerpuff Girls_ was owned by Cartoon Network, with all the other shows owned by their original owners, I don't own nothing, darnit! But I only own those characters I've made (such as Jason Daugavpils, Fidel Roxas, etc.), and this story.

* * *

 **How about the ages of the Powerpuff Girls and the South Park boys?**

* * *

Oh, since dancing in formal wear is much more common for adults to dance in balls and waltzes, even teens too did the same in proms and winter formals, I guess this story could go for... well, keeping the same ages of the events of _South Park_ and T _he Powerpuff Girls_.

Well, have it your way. If we know that if the Powerpuff Girls are still 6-year olds, and the South Park boys are still 10-year olds, that'll be much more appropriate and correct. So, don't tell me they're adults or teenagers.

Here's one consequence: if you think they're high school students or college students (well, usually usual teenagers) or adults, then it's kinda... well, inaccurate. So, don't tell me that they're adults or teenagers. It's not necessary. It's kinda necessary if they're still kids. Okay?

Oh, and about the other Toonatopian students, they'll keep the same ages as in the events of their representative comics, books, TV shows, cartoon shows, video games, whatsoever.

* * *

 **What could've happen if Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan gets to have lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, and lots of words?!**

* * *

 _Opo._ [Yes.] I will. Eventually...

Because since The Dance by Tonifranz is kinda crappy, but has over 49,646 words, I'll make it much more better than that...

But now, it's my goal to beat the story, by getting over 1,000+ words per chapter and up. Otherwise, I can feel it's over _9000 thousand!_

Oh, yeah. Like Vegeta said...

Soon, if I could publish it successfully, the whole world will know if this story IS the greatest story for Philippine patriots and nationalists, like me, including cartoon fans, spy novel fans, Christians, Powerpuff Girls fans, South Park fans, etc., to read for future days to come.

But no offense! Please don't try to get mad at me. Okay? So, don't be a 'tard.

* * *

 **Conclusion**

* * *

And there you have it, everyone. That's the end of the Q&A segment. And I hope you already know this story! For more answers, please contact me by reviewing about my story, or private message me. Be sure it's much appropriate, not insulting, and I'll appreciate it.

So, if you like this story, you may fave, follow and review this story, and me, the author. No bad reviews. Bad reviews will be removed. This is not an offense here, but it's actually a great story. So please don't get mad at me or else.

So, enjoy the story, and remember, _change is coming._

Wait, seriously, why change is coming?

Because the first Mindanaoan president in the history of the Philippines, Mr. Rodrigo Roa "Digong" Duterte, who was once Mayor of Davao City, ruled the country for six years, which it has been started this year, in 2016, and then end all the way down to the year 2022, the year when Barack Obama's presidency in the United States could end, and the Olympics and the Paralympics could both take place in the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro. Also, this is the same year when I got to Level 4 in my school, and it's my first day of high school, I think?

Well, this also marked the end of Noynoy Aquino's presidency here in my country. There, as we say goodbye to Noynoy, Duterte can rule my country, the Philippines, with an iron fist, and he'll be the bane of corruption, criminality and drugs in my country. Also, despite for being foul-mouthed, he can also do federalism in my country, like the United States, India, Russia, Canada, etc., and death penalties in my country, so my country can be safe from heinous crimes for its very own good, so don't be a criminal so you won't get killed.

So, if you live in the Duterte administration, your world will change forever. So, don't be a corrupt politician, a criminal or a drug lord, or else, _you will die._ (PS, I'm not gonna threat you, but I'm just asking you not to be a corrupt politician, a criminal or a drug lord. You'll be executed if you do that by bribery, breaking the law or using drugs, well, by the police or the soldiers, in real life, I guess.)

So, enjoy guys! I hope you like this story! And you may advance to what Fidel Roxas said about the opening effects of the Toonatoopian Crisis in the next chapter. But first, you must advance to the timeline, and know the pre-Toonatopian Crisis events and activities, then read what Roxas said if you're done reading the timeline. If you don't wanna read the timeline, and skip this chapter to what Roxas said, you're still welcome to read the first chapters.

And remember, the power of Philippine re-independence is yours, and yours alone! Does that count?

 _Maraming salamat po sa iyong tiwala._ [Thank you so much for your help.]

Sincerely yours,

Matthew Jabez P. Nazario I

PS, _mabuhay Pilipinas!_


	2. Mga Aalay (Dedications)

Ang kuwento na ito ay nakatuon sa ang mga sumusunod na mga Pilipino, na kasangkot sa Pilipinas, kung sino ay kasangkot sa mga pormal na sayawan ( _prom_ , _winter formal_ (taglamig pormal), _homecoming_ (pag-uwi), _Sadie Hawkins dance_ (sayawang _Sadie Hawkins_ ), _balls_ (pormang sayawan), _cotillion balls_ (sayawang kotilyon), _commemoration balls_ (sayawang gunitain), _hunt balls_ (sayawang manghuli), _masquerade balls_ (sayawang pagbabalatkayo), _May balls_ (sayawan ng Mayo), at _debutantes_ ), tagalikha ng _animes_ , _mangas_ , _comics_ , _animated films_ , _live-action films_ , _live-action television shows_ , _literature_ , _puppet shows_ , _video games_ , _web comics_ , _web originals_ at _Western animation_ , aktibistang kapayapaan sa buong mundo, at ang pinakamatapang rebolusyonaryo, nagdito o na sa ibang-iba't bansa, nagpatay o nagbuhay:

- **Aegis** (Isang hindi sikat na _rock band_ na may Aicelle Santos bilang ang nagwagi ng _Aegis Pa More_ sa _Eat Bulaga_ (na kilala bilang _Traffic Diva_ ) sa pag-awit ng isa sa kanilang mga kanta.)  
- **Alden Richards** (Ang komedyante na umibig sa Maine Mendoza, na kilala rin bilang _Yaya Dub_.)  
- **Ali Marintzer** (Ang tinedyer na nakasaksi ng isang buhawi sa panahon ng isang sayaw sa _Wray High School_ sa na Sabado.)  
- **Alyssa Valdez** (Ang kampeon na balibol manlalaro sa _UAAP_ na kumakatawan sa _Ateneo de Manila University_.)  
- **Andrés Bonifacio** (Kabahaging nagtatag at Supremo ng Katipunan.)  
- **Andrew "Oz" Osborne** (Isang editor ng isang masiglang _video_ tungkol sa mga perpektong _prom_ na pinagsasama-kagalakan sa mga kabataan na kailangan ito pinaka.)  
- **Andy Dalton** (Ang _Bengals_ magbalak na naglilingkod bilang ang tagapagbalita ng _prom_ sa Florence, Kentucky, Estados Unidos.)  
- **Angel Locsin** (Ang telebisyon at pelikulang artista, komersyal na modelo, pelikulang tagagawa at paraang disenyo kung sino ang dumating sa katanyagan para sa kanyang ginagampanan sa telebisyon bilang _Alwina_ sa 2004 kinikita na may temang serye sa telebisyon Mulawin at kung paanong ang _superheroine_ si _Darna_ sa telebisyong pagbagay ng mga katatawanan ni Mars Ravelo.)  
- **Angelo Simone** (Ang _site director_ para sa Valley Youth Center nagsabi, na naglalarawan sa babae sa Duluth, Minnesota, Estados Unidos, na ang ilan sa mga ito ay sumigaw.)  
- **Anna Kedrick** (Isang artista sa _Twilight_ na lumitaw sa isa sa mga _No Worries Now prom_.)  
- **Anne Curtis** (Ang Pilipinong-Australyanong aktres, telebisyong _host_ , pintor, at _VJ_ na naka-host sa _It's Showtime_ , ang pangalawang popularang iba't ibang palabas sa _ABS-CBN_.)  
- **Anthony Martinez** (Ang isa sa dalawang juniors sa _Desert Oasis High School_ sa Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos, na naging mga dalawang _Internet_ sensasyon, na tuwid, tinatanong ang lantarang bakla ni Lescenski sa _prom_ sa parehong gabi kapag si Pacquiao at Mayweather ay naglumaban sa parehong lungsod.)  
- **Antonio Luna** (Isang pangkalahatang na ginawa ang _Luna Sharpshooters_ upang labanan ang mga panghihimasok pwersang Amerikano sa panahon ng Digmaang Pilipino-Amerikano.)  
- **Apolinario Mabini** (Ang talino ng rebolusyon, na rin ay ang Punong Ministro ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Archibald Butt** (Ito ay maaaring hindi isang Pilipino, ngunit nagtrabaho siya bilang isang mamamahayag at isang opisyal ng Hukbong Katihan ng Estados Unidos sa Pilipinas bago siya namatay sa panahon ng paglubog ng isa sa mga sikat cruise liners mula sa Britanya ay tinatawag na _RMS Titanic_.)  
- **Ardale Clark** (Isa pang tinedyer na din sinamahan ng kanyang bihis bilang Oha, katulong personal ni Akeem, upang dalhin ang kanyang tren.)  
- **Ariel Winter** (Ang _star_ ng ABC, " _Modern Family_ ," ngunit, sa kinagabihan, siya ay lamang ng isa pang dalaginday lalong madaling panahon upang maging bigo sa pamamagitan ng mga napakalaki mga inaasahan ng _prom night_.)  
- **Arturo Aldama** (Ang etnikong pag-aaral propesor mula sa _University of Colorado-Boulder_ na sinasabi sa amin na ang mga imahe ng pag-aalyansa bandila para sa prom night ay medyong nakakagambala, lalo na kung sila ay may tunay na mga gahisang riple sa kanilang mga kamay, at hindi sa banggitin, ang samahan bandila at ang kanyang na pamana ng puting pangingibabaw, karahasan ng _Ku Klux Klan_ , at ang _Jim Crow South_ (ngunit para sa akin upang maging lantad, ito ay tunay na para sa Timogang Amerikano pamana, hindi para sa inyong kapootan ng mga Timogang Amerikano).)  
- **Ashley Yong** (Ang tinedyer na nilaktawan kanyang _senior prom_ para matulungan bahay na mga tao sa kanyang komunidad.)  
- **Atom Araullo** (Isang beteranong _newscaster_ na naging napaka-tanyag na ka makaliligtas sa Bagyong _Yolanda_ habang pag-uulat tungkol sa na bagyo.)  
- **Azkals** (Ang hindi opisyal na pangalan ng pambansang koponan sa futbal ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Barack Obama** (Ang unang Aprikano-Amerikano na Presidente ng Estados Unidos ng Amerika, din sikat para sa may suot ng isang _barong tagalog_ para sa _APEC Summit_ sa 2015.)  
- **Bayani Agbayani** (Ang isang sikat na aawit at komedyante na naging napaka sikat para sa kanyang nangungunang-ranggo kanta na tinatawag na _Otso-Otso_.)  
- **Belinda Hunt-Smith** (Ang ina ni Denotiss (kilala rin bilang _Stump_ ), na kanyang _prom date_.)  
- **Ben Moser** (Isang tinedyer na, nang siya ay nasa ika-apat na grado, siya ay gumawa ng pangako na siya sinabi sa kanyang ina na balang araw siya ay tanungin ang kanyang mga kaibigan ni Mary sa _prom_.)  
- **BJ Penn** (Isang Amerikanong propesyonal na magkakahalo militar artista at isang Brazilyanong _Jiu-Jitsu practitioner_ , ay bumaka siya laban sa isa pang Amerikanong magkakahalo militar artist ni Ricardo Lamas sa _SM Mall of Asia Arena_ sa Maynila, Pilipinas.)  
- **BJ Wilkes** (Ang isang 10-taong gulang na batang lalake na ay makakakuha ng isang puso depekto sa isang gabi na tandaan, sa panahon ng _prom_ sa _East Clarendon High School_.)  
- **Brandon Vera** (Ang Pilipinong-Amerikanong magkakahalo militar artista kasalukuyang naka- _sign_ kasama sa _ONE FC_.)  
- **Brenda Randolph** (Ang _prom organizer_ na nais isa sa mga _Missourian teenage girls_ na pakiramdam tulad ng isang prinsesa nang maglakad siya papunta.)  
- **Brett Dahlenburg** (Ang potograpo ng isang nakapagpapasiglang _video_ tungkol sa mga perpektong _prom_ na pinagsasama-kagalakan sa mga kabataan na kailangan ito pinaka.)  
- **Butch829** (Kilala din sa Sarah, ang itong _DeviantART user_ na gumawa ng mga sumusunod na tatlong mga guhit na nagpakita sa aming mata ang mga Powerpuff Girls at mga Rowdyruff Boys bilang kabataan, nagsuot ng pormal na damit: _Brick and Boomer Prom_ , _The Girls Prom_ , at _Butch and Me Prom_ , at sumulat ng _Chpater 4: Prom_ , at di-nagtagal, siya nag-aral sa prom sa kanyang kasintahan na may pangalang si Tyson.)  
- **Carolina Kuhl** (Ang _YouTube user_ na nag- _post_ ng isang _video_ sa kanyang _Tumblr_ ng isang _promposal_ para sa kanyang kaibigan ni Daisy, na hindi maaaring gawin itong sa prom dahil sa "personal na mga dahilan," ngunit ang kanyang _besties_ hindi maaaring ipaalam sa kanyang makaligtaan ang mga malaking gabi, kaya sila lahat humantong sa magbayad para sa kanyang tiket, damit, sapatos at aksesorya at sila nagulat sa kanya.)  
- **Charles J. Orlando** (Ang isang mamamahayag at may-akda na ginawa labindalawang bagay tungkol sa mula sa isang emosyonal na itay sa araw ng graduation ng kanyang maliit na batang babae.)  
- **Charlie Bator** (Ang isa pang binatilyo, at kasintahan ng Ali Marintzer, na siya ring nakasaksi ng isang buhawi sa panahon ng isang sayaw sa _Wray High School_ sa na Sabado.)  
- **Charmaine Belonio** (Ang isang manunulat, _blogger_ , _long distance runner_ at tagapagtaguyod sa kalusugang pangkaisipan na ginawa limang panuntunan upang mabuhay sa pamamagitan ng upang panatilihin ang aming katinuan at ang aming relasyon sa aming mga kabataan bawat _prom_ na kapanahunan.)  
- **Cheryl Shields** (Pagkuha ng inspirasyon mula sa isang katulad na kaganapan siya nakasaksi sa Gitnang-Kanluran ng Estados Unidos, siya ay ang isa na ay nagpasya na humawak ng isang prom na ipinagdiriwang aaral na may espesyal na pangangailangan, kabilang ang mga bata na may autismo, down syndrome at tserebral paralisahin, at samakatuwid, siya na tinatawag na ito " _A Night to Remember_ " sa 2011, at 300 mga tao ay nagdinaluhan, at muli, ito ay gaganapin din sa Mayo 1, 2015, at sa lalong madaling panahon, ito ay napuno sa kapasidad at may dalang 850 mga mag-aaral mula sa 70 paaralan sa _San Diego County_.)  
- **Chino Roque** (Ang unang Pilipino na maging kailanman sa kalawakan.)  
- **Chloë Grace Moretz** (Isang Amerikanong artista at modelo na nag-play bilang Carrie White, at ngayon ay malapit nang maging bahagi ng _cast and crew_ , na nadalang muling magsasama para sa isang _prom_ na may temang 40th anibersaryong pagsusurihan.)  
- **Christian Louboutin** (Ang kamay na ginawang mga sapatos disenyo ng para sa lahat ng mga hinaharap na _prom_ -nagdumadalo sa lalaki mag-aaral sa magsuot.)  
 **-Christopher Booth** (Isang Amerikanong _Youtuber_ na ginawa ng isang _video_ na nagtatampok sa kanya pagkanta George Canseco ni _Ako Ay Pilipino_.)  
- **Colin Grey** (Ang isa kung sino ang kumuha ng mga larawan ng isang _music video_ tungkol sa kung ano ang kanilang mga perpektong na hitsura ay sa isang _prom_ kung saan nagawa nilang dumalo bilang kanilang tunay na mga sarili, at para sa kadahilanang ito, MTV nilikha ang _video_ " _This Is Our Prom: A Prom To De-Gender_ " kung saan 12 mga indibidwal na may mga magkakaibang mga kasarian identidad usap nang hayagan tungkol sa kung ano ang gusto nilang isuot sa kanilang mainamang _prom_.)  
- **Cory Aquino** (Ang kauna-unahang babaeng Pangulo ng Pilipinas, na noon ay din ang kauna-unahang babaeng pinuno ng estado sa Asya.)  
- **Danotiss Smith** (Ang isang _senior_ mula sa Michigan na nagpunta na gumastos ng isa sa pinakamahalagang gabi sa mataas na paaralan na paggawa ng isang bagay na espesyal para sa, at sa, ang kanyang ina.)  
- **Dave Batista** (Isa sa pinakamahusay na mga Pilipino sa mapagkumpitensyang mundo ng ng propesyonal na pakikipagbuno bilang isang propesyonal mambubuno sa _WWE_ (o _World Wrestling Entertainment_ ), subalit siya ay din ng isang halo-halong militar siningan masyadong pati na rin.)  
- **Dennis Trillo** (Ang unang kailanmang Pilipino aktor upang manalo ang _Asian Star Prize_ para sa kanyang papel bilang Emman sa " _My Faithful Husband_ " sa _Seoul International Awards_.)  
- **Derek Ramsay** (Ang isang Pilipinong-Britanyang modelo, artista, _host_ , at dating _VJ_.)  
- **Diego Silang** (Isang Ilokano na humantong sa rebolusyon laban sa malupit na mga Kastila sa kanyang tahanan sa Ilocos, o _Ilocandia_ , na kung saan ito ay sa _Ilocos Region_ ngayon.)  
- **Dingdong Dantes** (Ang isang aktor, telebisyon nagtatanghal, komersyal modelo at prodyuser ng pelikula na ay kasal ni Marian Rivera.)  
- **Dionisia Pacquiao** (Ang ina ng mundo-klase boksingerong kampeon at politiko, si Manny Pacquiao sa kanyang sarili.)  
- **Dolphy** (Ang bonsay na ay isang beses ang Hari ng Komedya bago siya namatay.)  
- **Donnie Nietes** (Ang isang propesyonal na boksingero na nagkaroon ng isang alagang hayop na ahas, na ang kanyang palayaw bilang samakatuwid tinatawag na " _Ahas_ ".)  
-Doris Begonia (Ang isa sa mga sikat na mga _newscasters_ na nagtrabaho para sa _ABS-CBN_.)  
- **Doug Kramer** (Ang manlalaro ng basketbol ng Aleman pagpanaog, kahit na siya ay isang Ilokano, na kasalukuyang plays para sa _GlobalPort Batang Pier_ sa _Philippine Basketball Association_.)  
- **Douglas MacArthur** (Isang Amerikanong heneral na naging sikat para sa kanyang pamumuno sa Labanan ng Leyte Gulpo, kahit na ang kanyang _catchphrase_ , kahit na kapag ang mga Amerikanong pwersa naguurihan mula sa Pilipinas sa ilalim ng init ng Hapon, " _I shall return_ ", o sa wikang Filipino "Ang aking ibabalik doon".)  
- **Drew Holm** (Ang isang lalaki na tinedyer na nabuhay noong Crothersville, Indiana, Estados Unidos, na siyang pumili upang maiwasan ang akmang _promposals_ at ang pagkabalisa na ito ay may humihingi ng isang tao sa labas, at nagpasya na kumuha ng kanyang 93-anyos na apo sa lola sa kanyang _high school prom_.  
- **Eddie Staten** (Ang mag-aaral sa _Pomfret School_ sa Pomfret, Connecticut, Estados Unidos (na maging bahagi ng Republika ng Bagong Inglareta) na nag- _skydive_ mula sa 10,000 mga paa sa tulong ng isang guro, at siya jumped out ng eroplano na may hawak na isang mag-sign sa mga salitang: " _Talia. Prom?_ ")  
- **Efren Peñaflorida** (Ang karitong guro na nagtuturo sa lahat ng mga bata upang malaman ang kanilang mga sarili hindi upang maging mga mambubutang, na kung saan siya won ang kanyang nararapat na pamagat bilang ang 2009 _CNN Hero of the Year_.)  
- **Ellie Meredith** (Ang _freshwoman_ na nagkaroon ng isang _down syndrome_ , ngunit mabuti kinuha ni Moses sa _prom_.)  
- **Elma Martus Ilosorio** (Ang may-ari at tagapamahala ng _Communicare Therapy Center_.)  
- **Emilio Aguinaldo** (Ang unang Pangulo ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Enrique Gil** (Ang isang aktor, modelo, at mananayaw na lumitaw sa iba't-ibang mga pelikula at palabas sa telebisyon tulad ng _Mula Sa Puso_ , _Budoy_ , _Muling Buksan Ang Puso_ at _She's the One_.)  
- **Ericka Hill** (Ang isang _drop-in center_ manedyer ng _TLP_ na sinabi sa _HuffPost_ na marami sa mga walang-bahay may-edad na nag-aral sa espesyal na gabi nagawang pumunta sa isang _prom_ sa nakaraan dahil sa kanilang buhay sitwasyon, at ipinaliwanag niya na ang ilan sa mga ito ay bumaba sa labas ng mataas na paaralan dahil sa isang kakulangan ng pabahay katatagan at suporta bilang Muhammad idinagdag na ang ilan sa kanila tapos na ang kanilang pag-aaral sa mataas na paaralan sa pamamagitan ng pagkuha ng isang hindi tradisyunal na ruta.)  
- **Erika Leon** (Isang babaeng kapatid na babae ni Felipe Leon na nag- _post_ ang buong _video_ tungkol ni Felipe Leon nakakagulat kanyang naospital ni lolo sa _Twitter_ , at nai- _retweeted_ halos 5,000 beses.)  
- **Esmerelda Gonzalez** (Isang batang babae na noon ay sa na taon sa kanyang paglaban sa lukemya, siya ay may matamis na mapait luha bilang siya nakuhang bihis para sa isang prom sa isang ospital sa Oakland.)  
- **Erinne Paisley** (Ang tinedyer na naisip gusto niya matulungan batang babae sa buong mundo _access_ edukasyon sa halip ng daan-daang mga dolyar ng Kanada sa isang damit upang ipagdiwang isang gabi.)  
- **Felix Manalo** (Ang mga tagapagtatag ng _Iglesia ni Cristo_ , isa sa mga pinaka-tanyag na Kristiyano sangay sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Felipe Leon** (Ang isang _Texan_ sa mataas na paaralan senyor na pagkaiwan para sa mga pinakamalaking gabi ng taon, kung saan ito ay tinatawag na isang _prom_ kapag ang kanyang tuksedo ay sa, ang kanyang boutonnière ay din handa at ang kanyang pumailalim kurbatang ay lamang karapatan masyadong pati na rin, pati na rin ang kanyang minamahal grandpa pagpapadala kanya.)  
- **Ferdinand Marcos** (Isa sa mga pinaka taksilang tao sa Pilipinas na noon ay ang Pangulo ng Pilipinas, at sikat sa pagdedeklara ng batas militar sa buong Pilipinas, siya ay tinatawag na "pambansang kontrabida".)  
- **Fidel Fabile** (Ang isang paaralang direktor sa _MIPSS_ (o _Mary Immaculate Parish Special School_.)  
- **Fidel Ramos** (Ang Pangulo ng Pilipinas na noon ay nakoronahan isang pang-ekonomiya tigre sa Asya, at pinapanood sa paglipas ng aming bansa sa pasimula ng ikalawang sanlibong taon, at ang 21th siglo upang makita kung ano ang aming ekonomiya ay nagmukhang.)  
- **Francis Magalona** (Ang ngayon-namatay na _rapper_ na ginawa ng mga makabayang kumatok tungkol sa aming bansa, Pilipinas, (tulad ng _Mga Kababayan_ ), paggawa sa kanya ng isang pagkalokong bayani.)  
- **Freddy Gonzalez** ( _Date_ ni Esmeralda na ay hindi isang malaking mananayaw, ngunit kung maaaring siya ay nais na gawin ito, siya ay maaaring gawin ito, at suportahan lang sa kanya at huwag magkaroon sa kasamahan niya, at subukan upang gumawa ng kanyang masaya.)  
- **Gabby Herbosa** (Ang isang _prom king_ sa isang _prom_ para sa _Level 4_ mag-aaral para sa _SPED Week_ sa _MIPSS_ (o _Mary Immaculate Parish Special School_ ).)  
- **Gary Lee** (Ang _Central Heights_ ISD superintendente na alam na dahil sa mas mataas na presyon at liabilities at mga potensyal na paglilitis, ang distrito ng paaralan ay hindi na iisponsor ng _prom_.)  
- **George Canseco** (Ang kompositor ng mga paboritong makabayang kanta ni Kuh Ledesma, ang _Ako Ay Pilipino_.)  
- **George Dewey** (Ang Estados Unidos komodoro na nagbumangga ng mga Espanyolang barko sa _Manila Bay_ sa panahon ng _Digmaang Espanyol-Amerikano_ at ang _Rebolusyong Pilipino_.)  
- **Georgina Wilson** (Ang isang sikat na Pilipinong-Britanyanong modang disenyo.)  
- **Gerphil Flores** (Ang isa sa mga sikat na mga _soprano_ sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Gigi Dement** (Ang isang 2010 _Oscar-winning producer_ na ginawa ng _God of Love_ , din sikat para sa mga lilang isa-balikat damit para sa _Oscar Awards_.)  
- **Gina Rivera** (Tagapagtatag ng _Phenix Salon Suites_ na naging sikat para sa blogging tungkol sa hindi kabit-kabit, kaswal estilo ng buhok na malaki para _prom_ na kapanahunan.)  
- **Glenn Donaire** (Ang kapatid ni Nonito Donaire, na noon ay din ng isang propesyonal na boksingero, tulad niya, sa _flyweight division_.)  
- **Gloc-9** (Ang isang sikat na _rapper_ na kinuha bahagi ng walang hanggang ng pamana ni Francis M.)  
- **Grace Lysell** (Ang _teen liaison_ na ay isang _junior_ sa _Jackson High School_.)  
- **Grant Howarth** (Ang isang tao kung sino ang pagtulong sa plano alternatibong _prom_ para sa _Central Heights High School_.)  
- **Gregorio del Pilar** (Isang pangkalahatang na malinaw naman ay namatay sinusubukan upang labanan ng mga Amerikanong mananalakay, na matagumpay sa huli matagal pagkatapos ng kanyang kamatayan, habang sinusubukang upang ipagtanggol _Tirad Pass_ sa panahon ng Digmaang Pilipino-Amerikano.)  
- **Greg Schwem** (Isang editor na naglathala ng isang tala sa mga magulang na mag-isip nang dalawang beses bago magpaskil ng mga _prom pictures_.)  
- **Harley Quinn Smith** (Isang Amerikanong artista na noon ay ang anak na babae ng direktor Kevin Smith, at dumalo sa _prom_ kay Lily Rose Depp.)  
- **Hayley Lack** (Ang isang senyor sa _Foothill High School_ sa _Palo Cedro_ na tumatakbo para sa kung ano ang maraming makita bilang isang tradisyunal na karangalan para sa isang piliin ang ilang mga mag-aaral, at sa siya at ang kanyang kasintahan nais na maging ang _prom king and queen_ magkasama.)  
- **Hidilyn Cruz** (Isang Olimpikong weytlipter at isang piloto sa Hukbong Himpapawid ng Pilipinas na nanalo ng medalyang pilak sa _2016 Olympic Games_ sa Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, na nagtatapos ng isang medalyang tagtuyot sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Hilary Lauren** (Ang madumi ang bibigang babae na sumigaw ang araw ang kanyang tibong na anak na babae kinuha ang kanyang kasintahan sa _prom_.)  
- **HooplaHa** (Ang Youtube channel na ginawa ng isang nakapagpapasiglang _video_ tungkol sa mga perpektong _prom_ na pinagsasama-kagalakan sa mga kabataan na kailangan ito pinaka.)  
- **India Ross** (Ang isang 18-taon gulang na _high school senior_ sa St Louis, Missouri, ay nagbago ang laro ng _prom_ magpakailanman kapag siya lumabas sa isang kinasihang damit ni Beyoncé na _weekend_.)  
- **Iya Pasana** (Ang isang _prom queen_ sa isang _prom_ para sa _Level 4_ mag-aaral para sa _SPED Week_ sa _MIPSS_ (o _Mary Immaculate Parish Special School_ ).)  
- **Jabbawockeez** (Ang mga _Grand Prize Winner_ sa unang panahon ng ang isang ngayon-lipas ng _Randy Jackson's America's Best Dance Crew_ sa _MTV_.)  
- **Jacinto Zamora** (Isa sa tatlong pari na sanhi ng Ang Pag-aaklas sa Cavite, kaya pagpatay sa kanya kasama ang iba pang dalawa sa kanila.)  
- **Jaclyn Jose** (Ang siematika at telebisyon artista na ay nagkamit kritikal na pagbubunyi mula sa parehong lokal at banyagang gantimpala-pagbibigay organisasyon.)  
- **Jacob Lescenski** (Ang isa sa dalawang juniors sa _Desert Oasis High School_ sa Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos, na naging mga dalawang _Internet_ sensasyon, na tuwid, tinatanong ang lantarang bakla ni Martinez sa _prom_ sa parehong gabi kapag si Pacquiao at Mayweather ay naglumaban sa parehong lungsod.)  
- **Jakob Wagner** (Ang manganganyon na pumatay ng dalawang mga mag-aaral sa isang _prom_ sa _Antigo High School_ bago siya namatay.)  
- **James Reid** (Ang Pilipinong-Australyanong aawit, artista, mananayaw, _karateka_ , at kompositor na may kambalang Pilipinong at Australyanong mamamayan na nahulog sa pag-ibig na may Nadine Lustre.)  
- **James Yap** (Isa sa mga pinaka-kilalang mga manlalaro basketbol sa kasaysayan ng _PBA_.)  
-Janice Celeste (Ang tagapagtatag at patnugot-sa-punong ng _Successful Black Parenting_ magasin.)  
- **Jawana Young** (Ang tinedyer na nagbigay galang sa mga klasikong pelikula, paglalagay ng _star_ ni Eddie Murphy, sa pamamagitan ng _channeling_ kanyang panloob _princess-in-training_ ng mga kathang-isip na bansa ng Zamunda.)  
- **Jaylin Lee** (Isa pang tinedyer na perpektong ginagaya ni Imani Izzi at Prinsipe Akeem sa _queen-to-be_ eksena mula sa pelikula ng taong 1988.)  
- **Jejemon** (Ang _subculture_ na gumagamit sirang pagsusulat sa parehong Tagalog at Ingles (karamihan _Taglish_ ) gamit ang mga _cell phone_ bago mayroong anumang mga _smartphone_.)  
- **Jeremy Hubbard** (Ang Amerikano na sinabi narinig ang isang batang babae na sinasabi ng paumanhin pagkatapos posing ng isang bandilang _Confederate States_ sa Parker, Colorado, Estados Unidos, kanan bago ang isang _prom_ , bagaman hindi pa rin nakilala.)  
- **Jerika Bolen** (Ang tinedyer na noon ay ang dalubhasa sa mga seremonya sa _prom_ bagong siya ay na nakuha taning magkasakit, at namatay dalawang buwan mamaya.)  
- **Jessica Claspill-Garcia** (Ang isang batang buhay espesyalista sa _Kaiser Oakland_ na ito ay mabuti para sa mga pasyente ng ospital sa Oakland upang tamasahin at maging batang muli, lamang maging ang kanilang mga sarili, ang isang pulutong ng mga oras na mayroon sila upang lumaki, mas matanda kaysa sa mga ito, upang magkaroon ng lahat ng mga paggamot.)  
- **Jessica Sanchez** (Ang _runner-up_ nang ikalabing isang kapanahunan ng _American Idol_.)  
- **Jessica Soho** (Ang isang mamamahayag at mga balita direktor na nakatanggap ng isang _George Foster Peabody Award_ at ang unang Pilipino na manalo sa _British Fleet Journalism Award_ noong 1998.)  
- **Joe Frazier** (Ang isa pang Aprikanong-Amerikanong na naging isang propesyonal na boksingero na lumahok mula sa taong 1965 hanggang sa taong 1981, at din lumahokang laban Muhammad Ali para sa pangatlong beses sa _Araneta Coliseum_ (tinatawag na ngayong _Smart Araneta Coliseum_ ), sa Maynila, sa panahon ng isang boksingerong kaganapan na ay tinatawag na " _Thrilla in Manila_ ".)  
- **Joey de Leon** (Ang isa sa mga host ng ang pinakasikat na iba't ibang palabas sa buong Pilipinas, _Eat Bulaga_.)  
- **Johnny Bolinger** (Ang isang miyembro ng _BN Focus Photography_ na nagbahagi ng isang larawan ng sampung kabataan sa mabuting pormal na damit kamakailan nagsiwalat ng kanilang ng mga _undercover superhero_ mga katayuan sa kanilang Arkansas p _rom_ , at pagkatapos na malikhaing grupo nagkoordinasyon ang kanilang suot upang kumatawan karakter kabilang _Batman_ , _Superman_ , _Captain America_ para sa _Subiaco Academy Prom_ bilang ang limang mag-asawa nakasuot ng kanilang mga T-kamiseta at pagtutugma ng mga hiyas-tono damit sa _Facebook_ at mabilis na nagpunta na _viral_.)  
- **John Riel Casimiro** (Ang boksingero na nagsanggalang kanyang pamagat bilang ang _IBF World Flyweight Champion_ kontrang isang Britanyang boksingero si Charlie Edwards.)  
- **José Burgos** (Isa sa tatlong pari na sanhi ng Ang Pag-aaklas sa Cavite, kaya pagpatay sa kanya kasama ang iba pang dalawa sa kanila.)  
- **Josephine Medina** (Ang Paralimpikong manlalarong talahanayan tenis sa Pilipinas na nanalo ng medalyang tanso sa _2016 Paralympic Games_ sa Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.)  
- **José Rizal** (Ang may-akda ng dalawang rebolusyonaryong tula tinatawag ay _El Filibusterismo_ at _Noli Me Tangere_ , magdulot sa kanya upang ipatupad ng grupo ng nagpapaputok, iniutos sa pamamagitan ng Espanyol na awtoridad sa kanilang huling taon ng Espanyol kolonyal na panahon.)  
- **Jovit Baldivino** (Ang lalaki mang-aawit, ngayon ng isang bagong pelikula na artista, ay pinakamahusay na kilala bilang ang nagwagi ng unang panahon ng _Pilipinas Got Talent_.)  
- **Joy Cameron** (Ang isang babae ay naglalagay sa isang katulad na kaganapan na tinatawag na _Shine! Prom_ para sa kanyang komunidad sa Meridian, Idaho, Estados Unidos (o sa hinaharap, ito ay matatagpuan sa Wabash), at siya naghagis ng _prom_ dalawang taon na ang nakaraan bilang gradwasyong handog para sa kanyang anak kung sino ang may autismo, at 180 mga tao ay nagpakita, at sa 2015, siya tinatanggap 420 mga bisita ng lahat ng edad sa _luau_ na may temang kaganapan sa Mayo 2, bilang isang pagkakataon para sa na parehong araw kapag ang isang boksingerong labanan sa pagitan nina Manny Pacquiao at Floyd Mayweather ay nanggaganapin.)  
- **Juan Luna** (Ang pintor, iskultor at isang pampulitika masugid na tao ng Rebolusyong Pilipino sa panahon ng huli 19th siglo.)  
- **Justin Bieber** (Isang Kanadyanong _pop star_ na nagsira ang _prom_ at mag-aaral nito nawala ang kanilang mga isip.)  
- **Kamelah Muhammad** (Ang isang nagtatag ng ng isang hindi kita ng _The Sisterhood of the Travelling Heart_ na sinabi sa _Huffington Post_ na walang tirahan matatanda ay kaya nababanat at gumawa sila gawin sa kanilang mga sitwasyon, pagkatapos ay nakita niya ang isang pagkakataon upang lumikha ng isang di-malilimutang gabi upang ipagdiwang ang kanilang mga hirap sa trabaho at mga kabutihan sa pamamagitan ng Güssing up ang kanilang mga sarili para sa kanilang unang _prom_.)  
- **Karen Daliva** (Isa sa mga pinaka-kilalang _female newscasters_ sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Katherine Sotelo** (Tagapagtatag ng _The Whitest Brown Girl Blog_ , litratista, grapikong disenyo, manunulat, artista, ngunit pinaka-mahalaga: mahilig na _taco_ , na, sa 2013, siya nagpunta sa _junior prom_ , upang maging eksakto, sa isang sining na galerya sa labas ng bayang San Antonio, may suot ng isang itim na damit na may isang hugis pusong _neckline_ , masarap ang lasang mabulaklaking puntas sa likod at dangly itim at puting hikaw.)  
- **Katie Keith** (Ang lola sa tuhod ni Drew Holm na dinala sa _prom_ para sa pagiging "ang pinakamagandang babae".)  
- **Katipunan** (Ang isang lihim na lipunan na umaasa na ang Pilipinas ay libre mula sa kolonyal na paghaharing Espanyol.)  
- **Keri Russell** (Isang Amerikanong artista na ay kasangkot sa na nagsasabi na ang _Emmy Awards_ ay isang tinatawag na " _adult prom_ ", na tinukoy mula sa _US Weekly_.)  
- **Kim Chiu** (Ang isang Tsinong-Pilipinong aktres at modelo na nanalo sa _Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition_.)  
- **Kuh Ledesma** (Ang isang babae na mang-aawit na naging sikat para sa pagganap sa pag-awit na " _Ako Ay Pilipino_ " sa pamamagitan ng George Canseco.)  
- **Kyemah McEntyre** (Ang tinedyer na dinisenyo siya'y lubos nakamamanghang sariling _prom dress_.)  
- **Lapu-Lapu** (Ang isang Cebuanong mandirigma na nakipaglaban buong giting sa Magellan at ang kanyang mga lalaki na mga bahagi ng kanyang paglalakbay-dagat sa Mactan.)  
- **Laura Hanby Hudgens** (Isang Amerikanong ina, manunulat, guro, nakatira sa magandang buhay sa isang kalabawang bukid sa kanyang asawa, mga anak, mga magulang at mga blog na alam na kapag ang kanyang mga mas lumang mga anak na babae unang iminungkahi na mag- _repurposing_ sa kanyang 1987 na damit ng _prom_ para sa kanya sa _prom_ na taon, ako ay nagulat at may pag-aalinlangan.)  
- **Laura Wahlstrom** (Ang ina ng isang taningang masakitang anak na babae na dumalo sa _prom_.)  
- **Lea Salonga** (Isang internasyonal na pagbubunying at gantimpalang-nananalong musikal tagapalabas sikat para sa _Tagumpay Nating Lahat_ at _Kanta Na, Pilipinas_.)  
- **Leslie Blanchard** (Ang isang ina ng limang anak at isang _Internet_ na manunulat na alam kapag ito ay oras na iyon ng bawat taon na ang mga ina sa buong mundo ay pumunta sa labas at bumili ng mga damit para sa kanilang mga anak na babae na gastos ng higit sa kanilang sariling mga damit na kasal, upa ng mga tuks para sa kanilang mga anak na gastos higit sa mga ama at ang kaniyang buong abay na lalaki pinagsama, at pagkatapos ay itaas ito sa pamamagitan ng paggastos ng mas maraming pera sa pagkain, bulaklak at mga limousine kaysa ay ginugol sa kanilang sariling kasal sa kabuuan nito.)  
- **Lily Rose-Deep** (Ang isang Pransesang-Amerikanong artista at modelo na nag-aral sa kanyang _prom_ sa isang walang tiyak na orasang damit mas karapat-dapat ng isang parangal ipakita sa isang sayawan sa mataas na paaralan.)  
- **Liza Soberano** (Ang Pilipinong-Amerikanong aktres at modelo na nagsimula sa isang hanay ng telebisyon serye at pelikula, kabilang ang _Wansapanataym_ (2011), _Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo_ (2012), _She's the One_ (2013) at _Must Be... Love_ (2013).)  
- **Lucia Nazzaro** (Ang tagagawa ng isang nakapagpapasiglang _video_ tungkol sa mga perpektong _prom_ na pinagsasama-kagalakan sa mga kabataan na kailangan ito pinaka.)  
- **Luke Matheny** (Isang Amerikanong artista, manunulat, at direktor na ginawa ng isang maikling pelikula na may apat na mga Pilipinong-Amerikanong pelikulang _producer_ na nanalo ng _Oscar Awards_.)  
- **Lyca Gaironod** (Ang unang _grand winner_ ng _The Voice Kids_.)  
- **Lydia Wahlstrom** (Isang batang babae na may isang _Batten disease_ , na nagsisimula sa mga problema sa paningin at kombulsyon at noon ay nakamamatay, ngunit ang kanyang lolo kabutihang palad ng ginawa sigurado na siya pumasok sa kanyang _prom_.)  
- **Maine Mendoza** (Isang babaeng komedyante na naging balitang-balita para sa mga DubSmash bidyo kahit sa _Eat Bulaga_.)  
- **Malala Yousafzai** (Ang Pakistani batang _rights activist_ upang taasan ang mga pondo at kamalayan para sa batang babae na edukasyon.)  
- **Manny Pacquiao** (Siya ay hindi lamang isang _WBC Super Welterweight Champion_ at _WBO Welterweight Champion_ , ngunit siya ay din ng isang kongresista sa lalawigan ng Sarangani, pagkatapos ay nagtrabaho siya bilang isang senador sa Senado ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Manuel Quezon** (Ang unang Pangulo ng Komonwelt ng Pilipinas, sino ang din ang pangalawang Pangulo ng Pilipinas, at ginawa ang wikang Filipino bilang opisyal na wika ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Marcela Agoncillo** (Ang taga-gawa ng watawat ng Pilipinas sa iba pang mga dalawang kababaihan sa Hong Kong.)  
- **Marc Logan** (Ang pambansang pantanggal umay ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Mariah Carey** (Isang Amerikanong mang-aawit na naglukubin ang kanyang ideya na maaaring siya dumalo sa kanyang mataas na paaralang muling pagtitipon.)  
- **Mariano Gómez** (Isa sa tatlong pari na sanhi ng Ang Pag-aaklas sa Cavite, kaya pagpatay sa kanya kasama ang iba pang dalawa sa kanila.)  
- **Marian Rivera** (Isang Espanyolang-Pilipinong komersyal na modelo at artista, pinakamahusay na kilala para sa kanyang mga tungkulin sa _Marimar_ , _Dyesebel_ , _Amaya_ , at _Temptation of Wife_ , at nagkasal ni Dingdong Dantes.)  
- **Mark Muñoz** (Labanan sa labas ng Lake Forest, California, Estados Unidos, ang taong ito ay isang retiradong Pilipinong-Amerikanong propesyonal magkakahalo militar artista na pinaka-kamakailan sumabak sa _Middleweight_ dibisyon ng _Ultimate Fighting Championship_.)  
- **Martina Antonio** (Ang _drag queen_ , o isang _diva_ , sa isang _SPED Prom_ para sa _SPED Week_ sa panahon ng isang taon ng paaralan sa pagitan ng 2015 at 2016 para sa _MIPSS_ (o _Mary Immaculate Parish Special School_ ) para sa pagiging ganap na bihis sa isang napaka-pormal na paraan.)  
- **Mary Lapkowicz** (Isa pang tinedyer na may _down syndrome_ , at ayon sa isang paglipat ng kuwento tungkol sa kanilang pagkakaibigan sa _The Patriot-News_ , siya at Moser may matagal nakasama sa isang espesyal na bono.  
- **Matt Pliska** (Ang isang pinakamahusay na kaibigan para sa Mikenzy Snell na nagkaroon ng isang _down syndrome_ , ngunit nagkaroon ginawa ng mga ulo para sa pagbabahagi ng isang malakas na mensahe tungkol sa pagkakaibigan sa kanilang _prom_.)  
- **Megan Young** (Ang nagwagi ng _Miss World 2013_ , sikat para sa pagiging isang artista.)  
- **Melissa Roshan Potter** (Ang ina ni Trey Potter na, bilang isang tinedyer, siya ay hindi nagawang upang pumunta sa _prom_ , ngunit taon mamaya, siya ay sa wakas ay nakuha ng pagkakataon upang maranasan ito seremonya ng pagpasa - salamat sa kanyang anak na lalaki.)  
- **Mel Tiangco** (Ang isa sa mga sikat na babaeng _newscasters_ sa Pilipinas, nagtatrabaho para sa _GMA_.)  
- **Michael Pelley** (Ang kapatid ni Olivia Pelley na ibinigay ang mga hamon na Olivia ay nahaharap.)  
- **Michael V.** (Ang komedyanteng Pilipino na naka- _host_ sa _Lip Sync Battle Philippines_ , kasama ang kanyang kulay komentarista, si Iya Villania.)  
- **Miguel Malvar** (Ang huling Pilipinong heneral bago sila ay nagsumuko sa mga matagumpay na mga pwersang Amerikano sa panahon ng Digmaang Pilipino-Amerikano.)  
- **Mikee Cojuangco-Jaworski** (Ang isa sa mga kampeong _equestriennes_ ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Mike Enriquez** (Ang _news reporter_ sa _GMA_ na bantog na para sa linya, " _Excuse me, po!_ ")  
- **Mike Leon** (Ang lolo ni Felipe Leon na naoospital para sa isang daliring amputasyon at ito ay ang pagkuha sa kanya ng ilang oras upang mabawi, dahil nagkaroon lamang ng isang paraan upang matiyak na ang kanyang lolo ay bahagi ng malaking gabi.)  
- **Mikenzy Snell** (Ang tinedyer na ginawa ng mga ulo para sa pagbabahagi ng isang malakas na mensahe tungkol sa pagkakaibigan sa kanyang _prom_ kay Matt Pliska.)  
- **Mike Velarde** (Ang nagtatag ng _El Shaddai_ , isa sa mga pinakamahusay na Kristiyanong kilusan sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Mikey Bustos** (Ang _YouTuber_ na ginawang mga kanta kumakatawan ng maraming mga bagay-bagay ng Pinoy.)  
- **Mikhail Gorbachev** (Ang _Premier_ ng Unyong Sobyet na natapos isang edad ng komunistang _exceptionalism_ , na kung saan ay sa panahon ng Digmaang Malamig.)  
- **Miriam Santiago** (Ang isa sa mga pinakadakilang mga senador ng Pilipinas na pinagdudusahan sa isang kanser, at sa huli ay namatay.)  
- **Mitoy Yonting** (Ang unang _grand winner_ ng _The Voice of the Philippines_.)  
- **Monique Coleman** (Isang artista sa _High School Musical_ na lumitaw sa isa sa mga _No Worries Now prom_.)  
- **Monique Lhuillier** (Ang mundong-klase modang disenyo mula sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Muhammad Ali** (Isang Aprikanong-Amerikanong Olimpikong at propesyonal na boksingero, masugid na tao at isang _Muslim_ na nakipaglaban ni Joe Frazier para sa pangatlong beses, sa _Araneta Coliseum_ (tinatawag na ngayong _Smart Araneta Coliseum_ ), sa Maynila, sa panahon ng isang boksingerong kaganapan na ay isang beses na tinatawag na " _Thrilla in Manila_ ".)  
- **Nacogdoches Peace Coalition** (Ang isang grupo na ay umaasa upang baguhin ang salaysay tungkol sa _prom_ para sa _Central Heights High School_.)  
- **Nadine Lustre** (Ang Pilipinang artista at mang-aawit na ay nahulog sa pag-ibig na may James Reid.)  
- **Nathaniel Cruz** (Ang residenteng meteorolohista nagtatrabaho sa _GMA_ , na kilala bilang " _Mang Tani_ ".)  
- **Nelson Mandela** (Isang Timogang Aprikanong masugidang kapayapaan na naglalayong isang dulo ng isang _apartheid_ at nagbukas ng isang bagong edad na kung saan ang mga katutubong _Bantu_ lipi, at sa mga balatang puting Aprikaner maaaring magtulungan, lahat sa isang komunidad, gamit ang isang partidong pampulitika na pinasiyahan sa buong Timogang Aprika ngayon na ay tinatawag na " _African National Congress_ ".)  
- **Nicanor Aberlardo** (Ang isa sa mga maalamatang kompositor ng Pilipinas sa panahon ng mamaya taon ng Espanyolang kolonisasyon.)  
- **Noli de Castro** (Ang isang sikat na _newscaster_ , dating nagtatrabaho bilang Pangalawang Pangulo ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Nonito Donaire** (Ang isang Pilipinong-Amerikanong tatlong-dibisyong mundo kampeong boksingero.)  
- **No Worries Now** (Ang hindi pangkalakal na ang misyon ay upang mapabuti ang pagiging mahusay ng mga kabataan na may nakamamatay na sakit, kung saan hawak ng mga taunang _prom_ kaya ang mga kabataan ay maaaring magkaroon ng isang mahiwagang gabi ng sayawan, magbihis, pagpapalayaw at pagmultahing kainan.)  
- **Olivia Pelley** (Ang tinadyer na, sa Abril 25, ay lahat ng bihis at handa na para sa kanyang _junior prom_ , sa kanyang buhok ay nanggora, ang kanyang damat ay sa, at ang gabi batak bago sa kanya, puno ng pangako.)  
- **Paul Magelssen** (Ang grandpa ni Lydia na nag-imbita sa kanya sa _prom_ na may isang _card_ na nakasulat sa brai, Lydia ay na nanginginig.)  
- **Pedro Calungsod** (Ang isang Kristiyanong santo na tumakas sa Guam mula sa Espanyolang kolonisasyon bago siya namatay.)  
- **Perlas Pilipinas** (Isang kababaihang pambansang koponan ng basketbol sa Pilipinas.)  
- **Philippine All Stars** (Mga kampeon ng _2008 World Hip-Hop Dance Championship_.)  
- **Philip Goldberg** (Ang Embahador ng Estados Unidos ng Amerika sa Republika ng Pilipinas.)  
- **Pia Wurtzbach** (Ang kagandahan reyna na nanalo sa _Miss Universe 2015_ , ngunit maaaring siya ay isang pinaghihinalaan sa isang dyirap na ay sanhi ng kanyang _host_ , na noon ay isang Aprikanong-Amerikanong komikero na nagngangalang si Steve Harvey.)  
- **Pitoy Moreno** (Ang isang lalaki na _fashion designer_ na ay nakoronahan bilang ang " _Fashion Tsar of Asia_ ".)  
- **Ramón Magsaysay** (Ang Pangulo ng Pilipinas na namatay sa isang bumagsak na eroplano.)  
- **Rashad Benton** (Ang isang binata sa mga bagay na sinasabi, din kapansin-pansin para sa mga _prom shoes_.)  
- **Reycard Duet** (Ang pagkantang komikerong _duo_ na binubuo ng Carding Castro (kilala rin bilang Carding Cruz) at Rey Ramirez.)  
- **Ricardo Lamas** (Isang Amerikanong magkakahalo militarang artista na kasalukuyang ipinakikipaglaban bilang _Featherweight_ sa _Ultimate Fighting Championship_ organisasyon, at lumaban sa isa pang Amerikanong magkakahalo militar artist ni _BJ Penn_ sa _SM Mall of Asia Arena_ sa Maynila, Pilipinas.)  
- **Ronald de la Rosa** (Punong ng Pambansang Pulisya ng Pilipinas, na kilala rin bilang " _Bato_ ".)  
- **Ryan Cayabyab** (Ang engrandeng kampeon sa _Asia Song Festival_ , nagsikat para sa pinekeng kamatayan mula sa _Internet_.)  
- **Ryan Silbert** (Isa sa apat na mga _producer_ ng _God of Love_.)  
- **Saburo Yatsude** (Ang taga-gawa ng isang sikat na palabas sa _anime_ sa Pilipinas sa panahon ng kanyang militar batasang kapanahunan na ipinagbawal ni Pangulong Marcos.)  
- **Sam Concepcion** (Ang mang-aawit, mananayaw, aktor, _VJ_ at _host_ na lumitaw bilang ang nagwagi para sa _Big Division_ ng _Season 1_ ng _Little Big Star_ sa Abril 2006.)  
- **Sarah Geronimo** (Ang isang _pop star_ , na noon ay isang magandang sa na humahatol sa _The Voice of the Philippines_.)  
- **Sarahi Sanchez** (Ang isa pang kaibigan ng Zarifeh Shalabi na nakakita pagboto Shalabi bilang isang pagkakataon na gawin ang isang bagay mabuti, upang kumatawan ng isang bagay mabuti sa Islamikong relihiyon at ang mga _Muslim_ ang mga tao, at na noon ay isang paraan upang patunayan na hindi sila magkaroon ng problema sa pang-aapi o kapootang panlahi.)  
- **Savannah Smith** (Ang isang kaibigan ng Zarifeh Shalabi na ikinampanya sa kanya upang bumoto para sa kanya bilang isang _prom queen_ sa _Summit High School_.)  
- **Sharon Cuneta** (Ang isang _pop singer_ na ay sikat para sa kanyang mga _Lucky Me!_ komersyal sa kanya bilang kanyang modelo.)  
- **Shayne Jones** (Ang _unang jackpot_ winner sa isang iba't larong palabas na tinatawag mula sa GMA na _Wowowin_.)  
- **Snoop Dogg** (Ngayon na kilala bilang _Snoop Lion_ , siya ay isa sa mga kilalang tao na nagisigaw mga _video_ para sa isa sa mga _No Worries Now prom_.)  
- **Sonia Reed** (Ang ina ng isang lalaking estudyante sa hayskul na dumalo sa _prom_ bago ang mga pamamaril.)  
- **Stefanie Walmsley** (Isa sa apat ng mga _producer_ ng _God of Love_.)  
- **Stephen Dypiangco** (Isa sa apat ng mga _producer_ ng _God of Love_.)  
- **Stephen Spielburg** (Ang dagatang biyologo na ginawa _SpongeBob SquarePants_ , isang sikat na palabas sa _Nickelodeon_.)  
- **Tadao Nagahama** (Ang direktor ng isang militar batasang kapanahunan na popularang anime tinatawag ay _Voltes V_ bago si Marcos ay ipinagbawal ang palabas na ito.)  
- **Talia Gulino** (Ang kasintahan ni Eddie Staten ay na noon ay ang kanyang mga petsa para sa malaking kaganapan "sa isang paraan na ay espesyal na, isang bagay na siya ay laging tandaan.")  
- **Taylor Ries** (Ang _Central Heights graduate_ na tumatanggap hindi sapilitan ng mga bigay-sala para sa pagiging ang dahilan ng _prom_ ay nakansela sa taong iyon.)  
- **Teen Living Programs Chicago** (Ang isang buhay na programa na nakatulong homeless kabataan, naghagis ng isang _prom_ na tinatawag na " _A Night To Remember_ " para sa 40 walang-bahay kalalakihan at kababaihan - ang karamihan ng kanino ay hindi kailanman nag-aral isa bago.)  
- **Terry Trino** (A punong-guro sa isang gusali sa espesyal na edukasyon sa _MIPSS_ (o _Mary Immaculate Parish Special School_ ) na noon ay din ng isang nakatatandang mamamayan.)  
- **The Sisterhood of the Travelling Heart** (Ang hindi pangkalakal na naglalayong upang magbigay ng kapangyarihan sa mga kabataan at kababaihan na nakatulong mga batang may gulang makakuha ng kanilang unang _prom_.)  
- **Tim Tebow** (Isang tagapag-ayos ng higit sa mga 200 _prom_ sa mga taong may espesyal na pangangailangan.)  
- **Toi Hall** (Ang isang _fashion designer_ na ginawa ni India Ross ng isang damit na inspirasyon ni Beyoncé.)  
- **Tomas Claudio** (Isa sa mga pinaka-kilalang mga Pilipino na kasangkot sa Unang Digmaang Pandaigdig, na namatay sa Pransiya.)  
- **Tracey Spogli** (Ang ika-apat na grado guro ni Moser at Lapkowicz na alam na siya watched higit sa kanyang patuloy na kung siya ay naghahanap tulad ng hindi siya ay pagkakaroon ng masaya, siya ay pumunta sa paglipas ng at makipag-usap sa kanya, pagkatapos ay siya ay hilahin ang kanyang in sa kahit anong aktibidad ang kanilang ginagawa bilang siya lang palaging nagabangan ang para sa kanya.)  
- **Trey Moses** (Ang isang mataas na paaralang basketbolang bituin na nagtanong Ellie Meredith, isang primer anya na may _down syndrome_ , sa _prom_.)  
- **Trey Potter** (Ang anak ni Melissa Roshan Potter na tumulong sa kanya na dumalo sa _prom_ kasama niya pagkatapos ng taon ng hindi nag-aaral sa _prom_.)  
- **Urduja** (Ang maharlikang asawa ng Lapu-Lapu na kasangkot ng pagtatanggol ng Mactan mula sa Espanyolang pwersa.)  
- **Vic Sotto** (Ang isa sa mga _host_ ng ang pinakasikat na iba't ibang palabas sa buong Pilipinas, _Eat Bulaga_.)  
- **Vladimir Lenin** (Ang isang rebolusyonaryo na mapanghimagsik laban sa Sar ng _Russia_ , at pinalitan ang Imperyong Ruso sa Sobiyet Unyon bago ang Unang Digmaang Pandaigdig ay maaaring tapusin, ito pagbibigay ng kapanganakan sa komunismo.)  
- **will.i.a** **m** (Sa kabila ng pagiging kilala bilang lamang William (kung ang kanyang entabladong pangalan nagpapalitan ang maliit na titik " _w_ " at pinalitan ng may isang malalaki na titik " _W_ ", at pagkatapos ay tanggalin ang mga panahong marka), siya ay isa sa mga kilalang tao na ginawa ng _shoutout video_ para sa isa sa mga _No Worries Now prom_.)  
- **William Howard Taft** (Ang Pangulo ng Estados Unidos ng Amerika na ginawa ang _Insular Government_ na posible sa Pilipinas matapos ang Amerika ay nagtagumpay sa Digmaang Pilipino-Amerikano.)  
- **Willie Revillame** (Ang isang larong palabas ang _host_ at mang-aawit na ay inilipat para sa maraming taon, tulad halimbawa, siya naka-host ng isang ABS-CBN iba't-ibang larong palabas na tinatawag na _Wowowee_ , na tumagal mula 2005 hanggang kalagitnaan ng 2010, at pagkatapos ay inilipat upang mag- _host_ sa _Willing Willie_ , _Wiltime Big Time_ , at _Wowowillie_ mula sa huli-2010 upang 2013, kung saan siya ay makakakuha ng isang pahinga para sa isang taon at pitong buwan pagkatapos ng pagkakaroon ng mas mababang bilang ng mga manonood sa _Wowowillie_ sa isang enggrandeng seryeng katapusan noong Oktobre 12, 2013, sa kabila ng ang katapusan na minarkahan ng _SPG_ (o _Striktong Patnubay at Gabay_ ), at na kung saan siya ay inilipat pabalik sa GMA, kung saan siya naka-host _Lunchtime Date_ , upang mag-host _Wowowin_ , na tumagal mula Mayo 10, 2015, bilang isang iba't-ibang larong palabas sa Linggo hanggang ngayon bilang isang araw-araw na iba't-ibang larong palabas.)  
- **Xian Lim** (Ang isang sikat na Intsikong-Pilipinong aawit at aktor, na gumaganap sa kanyang papel bilang " _Ser Chief_ " mula _Be Careful With My Heart_ , isang dating teleserye.)  
- **Yoyoy Villame** (Ang ngayon-namatay komedyanteng aawit na naging sikat para sa _Philippine Geography_ , _Butsekik_ , at _Hayop Na Kombo_.)  
- **Zarifeh Shalabi** (Ang isang matapat na _Muslim_ na noon ay nakoronahan _prom queen_ ng _Summit High School_ sa Abril 9 sa Fontana, California, Estados Unidos (o sa hinaharap na mga araw, ito ay matatagpuan sa Kaharian ng Sierra).)

Ang kuwento na ito ay nakatuon din sa lahat ng mga taong nag-aral ng iba't-ibang ng sayawan uring pormal na kaganapan, mga _prom princes_ , mga _prom princesses_ , mga _prom kings_ , mga _prom queens_ , mga tagahanga ng kathang karakter at ang kanilang mga kaukulang medya, ang mga biktima ng Bagyong _Ondoy_ (o _Ketsana_ ) at Bagyong _Yolanda_ (o _Haiyan_ ), biktima ng lindol sa Boholanong lungsod ng Tagbilaran, mga biktima ng ang pagsabog ng Mt. Pinatubo mula sa taong 1991, matapang na mandirigma na nakipaglaban nang mahusay sa isang _coup d'état_ kontra si Cory Aquino sa 1989, sa mga biktima ng lindol noong 1990 sa Luzon, lahat ng mga taong nakatira sa kahirapan, pulis na pakikipaglaban laban sa krimen, droga at katiwalian, sinumang iba pa na bumoto sa halalan para sa Pangulo ng Pilipinas, lahat na lumahok sa _DZMM Takbo Para sa Kalikasan_ sa 1999, at _DZMM Takbo Para sa Pamilyang Pilipino_ sa 2016, lahat ng mga taong nanood ng _DZMM Anniversary Concert_ sa 2006, at ng _DZMM Silveradyo: The Concert_ sa 2011, lahat ng mga taong nakasaksi ng _ABS-CBN Grand Kapamilya Weekend_ , mga tagasuporta ni Manny Pacquiao at ni Nonito Donaire, ang mga senador at mga senadora sa Senado ng Republika ng Pilipinas, mga _OFW_ (o _Oversea Filipino Workers_ ), mga mag-aaral ng iba't-ibang mga paaralan sa Pilipinas, mga nanganganibang hayop at mga nangangibang ibon sa Pilipinas na nagbigay ng mga kanilang buhay sa pagligtas ang kanilang mga sarili mula sa kanilang pagkalipol, sinuman na nagprotesta para sa kapayapaan laban sa digmaan, mga _madlang people_ mula sa _It's Showtime_ , mga _daberkads_ mula sa _Eat Bulaga!_ , mga kapamilya mula sa _ABS-CBN_ , mga kapatid mula sa _TV5_ , mga kapuso mula sa _GMA_ , lahat ng mga taong namatay sa panahon ng Battle of Mactan, iba't-ibang nabigo rebolusyonaryo pagtatangka sa Pilipinas, ang Rebolusyong Pilipino, ang Digmaang Pilipino-Amerikano, Ikalawang Digmaang Pandaigdig, ang komunistang pagbabangon, ang Islamikong pagbabanon, ang krisis sa Zamboanga, at ng digmaan sa droga ni Duterte, at siyempre, ng mga rebolusyonaryong digmaan sa buong mundo, at iba pang mga Pilipinong atleta, kung kailan nila lumahok sa _SEA Games_ , _Asian Games_ , _Olympic Games_ at _Paralympic Games_.

At... ang aking pamilya ko, ay ang pamilyang Nazario, at ang lahat ng aking mga kaibigan at mga kamag-anak.

At siyempre... ako po!

 **Maaari mo ang lahat makamit para sa kadakilaan ng ating bansa ay sa kapayapaan. Maspinakang maraming salamat po sa iyong lahat. Mahal kita tayo.**

 **Saludo ka nating lahat para sa totoong bayanihan at totoong tiwala, kapwa mga bayani! Ang ginawa mo ang isang totoong magaling sa paggawa ng Pilipinas, lahat ng bagay na lampas sa lahat ng ating pinakamabangisang imahinasyon, at sa mundo ng pormal na sayawan mahusay muli, at para sa totoong suportahan at totoong galing ng Pinoy, sa totoong suportahan at totoong galing ng _media_ , sa totoong suportahan at totoong galing ng pormal na sayawan, at sa totoong suportahan and totoong galing ng kapayapaan para sa iyong totoong tagumpay, iyong totoong nagawa at iyong totoong minamahal! Yehey! Mabuhay para sa'yo! Bigyan ng sigawan at palakpakan para sa'yo dahil para ****pagiging matapang at malakas sa lahat ng ating kailanmang-nagliliyabang puso na dapat hindi kailanman mapatay! Mabuhay!** **Sige, mabuhay pa more! MABUHAY! MABUHAY! MABUHAY!**

* _Ipasok ng matinding karamihan ng tao na pagpalakpakan dito_ *


	3. Mga Kanta (Songs)

**Lupang Hinirang** [ _Chosen Land_ / _Tierra Adorda_ ] (Ang pambansang awit ng Republika ng Pilipinas, o sa hinaharap, ang ikatlong saknong sa pambansang awit ng Pederal na Republika ng Pilipinas.)  
 **Titik ni** : José Palma  
 **Musika ni** : Julián Felipe

* * *

Bayang magiliw,  
Perlas ng Silanganan.  
Alab ng puso  
Sa dibdib mo'y buhay.

 **Lupang Hinirang,**  
Duyan ka ng magiting.  
Sa manlulupig,  
'Di ka pasisiil.

Sa dagat at bundok,  
Sa simoy at sa langit mong bughaw,  
May dilag ang tula,  
At awit sa paglayang minamahal.

Ang kislap ng watawat mo'y  
Tagumpay na nagniningning;  
Ang bituin at araw niya,  
Kailan pa ma'y 'di magdidilim.

Lupa ng araw, ng luwalhati't pagsinta,  
Buhay ay langit sa piling mo!  
Aming ligaya na pag may mang-aapi,  
Ang mamatay **nang dahil sa iyo!**

* * *

 **Yutang Tabunon** [ _Beloved Land_ / _Tierra Adorda_ ] (Ang bersyong Cebuano ng pambansang awit ng Republika ng Pilipinas.]  
 **Titik ni** : Jess Vestil  
 **Musika ni** : Julián Felipe

* * *

 _*Babala! Ngayon ikaw ay nagbabasa ng isang nagsasalita ng Cebuanong awit ito, at ito ay maaaring gumawa ng iyong dumugo ng ilong mo kung ikaw ay nakasalita ng Tagalog! Mangyaring po para kumanta sa iyong sariling peligro! Maraming salamat po.*_

 **Yutang Tabunon,** [Bayang magiliw,] **  
**Mutya nga Masilakon. [Perlas ng Silangan.]  
Putling bahandi, [Alab ng puso,]  
Amo kang gimahal. [Sa dibdib mo'y buhay.]

Mithing gisimba, [ **Lupang Hinirang,** ]  
Yuta's mga bayani. [Duyan ka magiting.]  
Sa malupigon, [Sa manlulupig,]  
Padagapigan ka. ['Di ka pasisiil.]

Ang mga bungtod mo ug lapyahan, [Sa dagat at bundok,]  
Ang langit mong bughaw, [Sa simoy at sa langit mong bughaw,]  
Nagahulad sa awit, lamdag sa, [May dilang ang tula,]  
Kaliwat tang gawas. [At awit sa paglayang minamahal.]

Silaw sa adlaw ug bitoon [Ang kislap ng watawat mo'y]

* * *

 **Pilipinas Kong Mahal** [ _My Beloved Philippines_ ] (Ang isang bandila para sa seremonya ang pagbaba ng bandila sa mga paaralan.)  
 **Titik ni:** Ildefonso Santos  
 **Musika ni** : Francisco Santiago

* * *

Ang bayan ko'y, tanging ikaw,  
 **Pilipinas Kong Mahal!**  
Ang puso ko at buhay man,  
Sa iyo'y ibibigay.  
Tungkulin ko'ng gagampanan,  
Na lagi kang paglingkuran.  
Ang laya mo'y babantayan,  
Pilipinas **kong hirang** (o **Pilipinas Kong Mahal** ) **!**

* * *

 **Dakilang Lahi** [ _A Great Race_ ] (Ang isang tema kanta para sa _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_ kung ito ay isang pelikula.)  
 **Titik ni** : Vicente Sotto & Anthony Castelo  
 **Musika ni** : Vicente Sotto & Anthony Castelo

* * *

 **Dakilang Lahi,** na sayo tangi.  
Pag-ibig ko, Inang Bayan.  
Isinumpa ko, oh, Pilipino.  
Gagaling ang sugat ng iyong nakaraan

Nang pahiran ko, luha ng iyong puso  
Ay natayo. Muli ang karangalan mo.  
Oh, ang pag-ibig ko'y sayo, Inang Bayan!  
Ikaw ang siyang dalangin ko, sa Diyos kail pa man.  
Kuminang na ang iyong bituin, at sumikat na'ng araw.  
Ang kalayaan mo'y sinisigaw!  
Ang bukas ay tanging sayo nakalaan.  
Kayumanggi ang kulay mo. Dugo't pawis inalay mo.  
'Di ka na maaapi, ngayon o kailanman.  
Pag-ibig ko'y sayo, Inang Bayan!

Dakiang bayan, kapayapaan.  
Iyo'y muli nang nakamtan.  
Tulad noong araw, bago inagaw.  
Ang kayamanan mo ang iyong kalayaan.

Nang pahiran ko, luha ng iyong puso  
Ay natayo. Muli ang karangalan mo.  
Oh, ang pag-ibig ko'y sayo, Inang Bayan!  
Ikaw ang siyang dalangin ko, sa Diyos kail pa man.  
Kuminang na ang iyong bituin, at sumikat na'ng araw.  
Ang kalayaan mo'y sinisigaw!  
Ang bukas ay tanging sayo nakalaan.  
Kayumanggi ang kulay mo. Dugo't pawis inalay mo.  
'Di ka na maaapi, ngayon o kailanman.  
Pag-ibig ko'y sayo, Inang Bayan!

Kahit na gaano kaliit ang tinig ko...  
Buong lakas akong magtatanggol sayo!

Ang bukas ay tanging sayo nakalaan.  
Kayumanggi ang kulay mo. Dugo't pawis inalay mo.  
'Di ka na maaapi, ngayon o kailanman.  
Pag-ibig ko'y sayo, Inang Bayan!

Pag-ibig ko'y sayo, **Inang Bayan!**

* * *

 **Tagumpay Nating Lahat** [ _We Are All Victorious_ ] (Ang isang kanta na may pa upang i-play sa takdang panahon ng mga kaganapan pagkatapos ng Krisis ng Tunatopiya sa _Ang Digmaan ng mga Dalawang Paaralan_ kung bilang isang pelikula.)  
 **Titik ni** : Lea Salonga  
 **Musika ni** : Lea Songa

* * *

Ako'y anak ng Lupang Hinirang,  
Kung saan matatagpuan.  
Ang timyas ng perlas ng silangan,  
Nagniningning sa buong kapuluan.

Taglay ko ang hiwaga ng silangan,  
At saan mang bayan o lungsod,  
Maging timog, hilaga at kanluran.  
Ang Pilipino ay namumukod.

Sama-sama nating abutin.  
Pinakamatayog na bituin,  
At ang aking tagumpay.  
Tagumpay ng aking lahi,  
Tagumpay ng aking lipi.  
Ang tanging minimithi at hinahangad.  
Hangad ko'y **Tagumpay Nating Lahat**.

Ako ay isang munting pangarap,  
Sa aking dakilang lupain,  
At sama-sama nating pagsisikap.  
Sama-sama ring mararating.

Ang iba't ibang galaw, iisang patutunguhan.  
Dito isang araw, isang kapuluan.

Sama-sama nating abutin.  
Pinakamatayog na bituin,  
At ang aking tagumpay.  
Tagumpay ng aking lahi,  
Tagumpay ng aking lipi.  
Ang tanging minimithi at hinahangad.  
Hangad ko'y **T** **agumpay Nating Lahat.**  
Hangad ko'y **Tagumpay Nating Lahat!**

* * *

 **Ako'y Isang Pinoy** [ _I'm a Single Pinoy_ ] (Ang tumutugtog na awit tungkol sa wikang Filipino.)  
 **Titik ni** : Florante  
 **Musika ni** : Florante

* * *

 **Ako'y Isang Pinoy** , sa puso't diwa.  
Pinoy na isinilang sa ating bansa.  
Ako'y hindi sanay sa wikang mga banyaga.  
Ako'y Pinoy na mayroon sariling wika.

Wikang pambansa, ang gamit kong salita.  
Bayan kong sinilangan, hangad ko lagi ang kalayaan!

Si gat José Rizal noo'y nagwika  
Siya ay nagpangaral sa ating bansa,  
Ay higit pa ang amoy sa mabahong isda.

Wikang pambansa, ang gamit kong salita.  
Bayan kong sinilangan, hangad ko lagi ang kalayaan!

Ako'y isang Pinoy, sa puso't diwa.  
Pinoy na isinilang sa ating bansa.  
Ako'y hindi sanay sa wikang mga banyaga.  
Ako'y Pinoy na **mayroon sariling wika!**

* * *

 **Kanta Na, Pilipinas** [ _It's Singing Time, Philippines_ ] (Ang tema kanta ng isang TV5 katotohanang pagkanta kumpetisyong palabas na tinatawag ay _Kanta Pilipinas_ )  
 **Titik ni** : Amy Reyes & Francis "Kiko" Salazar  
 **Musika ni** : Francis "Kiko" Salazar

* * *

Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas**.  
Ipakita na ang galing ng Pilipino.  
Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas**.  
 _Oh_ , tara na, **Kanta Na** **, Pilipinas**.

Tara na, Pilipinas!  
 **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**

Tara na, **K** **anta Na, Pilipinas!**  
Ipakita na ang galing ng Pilipino.  
Tara na, **K** **anta Na, Pilipinas!**  
 _Oh_ , tara na, **K** **anta na, Pilipinas!**

Saan man dako, Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao.  
Tinig mo ay sadyang kahanga-hanga.  
Awit mo ay salamin ng iyong buhay.  
Aawitin ng buong bansa.

Ang galing mo, Kapatid, kailanman.  
Buong bansa ngayon ay kakanta.

Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
Ipakita na ang galing ng Pilipino.  
Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
 _Oh_ , tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**

Ipagmalaki, Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao.  
Sadyang lahat ay iyong pinapahanga.  
Makikinig sa kwento ng iyong buhay,  
At saksi ang buong bansa.

Ang galing mo, Kapatid, kailanman.  
Buong bansa ngayon ay kakanta.

Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
Ipakita na ang galing ng Pilipino.  
Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
 _Oh_ , tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**

'Di naman talaga maitatanggi.  
Galing mo Pilipinong Kapatid.  
Tinig mo ay laging mananaig,  
Saan man mapunta saan mang sulok ng daigdig.  
Bumibirit, bumibirit, tinig mong malupit!  
Humihirit, humihirit, sige pa, bet na bet!  
Bumibirit, bumibirit, _oh, okay_ lupet!  
Humihirt, humihirit, _oh yeah, I bet_!  
Lutang na lutang ang galing ng 'Pinas!  
Dito ka na, tara na, kanta na!

Ang galing mo, Kapatid, kailanman.  
Buong bansa ngayon ay kakanta.  
Kakanta...

Tara na, **Kanta na, Pilipinas!**  
Ipakita na ang galing ng Pilipino.  
Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
 _Oh_ , tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
Tara na, **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
Ipakita na ang galing ng Pilipino.  
Tara na, **K** **anta Na, Pilipinas!**  
 _Oh_ , tara na, **kanta Na, Pilipinas!**

Tara na, Pilipinas!  
 **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**  
Tara na, Pilipinas!  
 **Kanta Na, Pilipinas!**

* * *

 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas** [ _You Choose the Philippines_ ] (Isang kanta para sa kapakanan ng industriya ng turismo sa Pilipinas)  
 **Titik ni** : Angeline Quinto  
 **Musika ni** : Angeline Quinto  
 **Pagsasalin ay** : Google Translate

* * *

Minsa'y natuwa ang may likha.  
Pitong libong pulo ang ginawa.  
Mga hiyas na inilatag,  
Sa mala-sutlang dagat.

At ang bayan niyang pinili,  
Nasa dulo ng bahag-hari.  
Kaya't isang libong kulay,  
Nang aakit, kumakaway.

Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.  
** Kapuluang kwintas ng perlas.  
Piliin mo, yakapin mo.  
Kayamanan niyang likas.  
 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas.**

Kasayahang 'di mapatid.  
Ramdam sa bawat awit.  
Sa masisiglang indak,  
Mga puso'y lumilipad.

Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas**.  
Kapuluang kwintas ng perlas.  
Piliin mo, yakapin mo.  
Kayamanan niyang likas.  
 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas.**

At ang ngiti ng Maykapal.  
Taglay ng bawat nilalang.  
May lambing na dumuduyan,  
Sa buong pakiramdam.

Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.**  
Kapuluang kwintas ng perlas.  
Piliin mo, yakapin mo.  
Kayamnan niyang likas.  
 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas.**

Dito ay itinadhana.  
Araw, buwan at mga tala.  
Ganap na magniningning.  
Kailanma'y'di magdidilim.

 _*Babala! Ngayon ikaw ay nagbabasa ng isang nagsasalita ng Inglesang bahagi ng awit na ito, at ito ay maaaring gumawa ng iyong dumugo ng ilong mo kung ikaw ay isang Pilipino! Mangyaring po para kumanta sa iyong sariling peligro! Maraming salamat po.*_

 _If you know what_ [Kung alam mo kung ano]  
 _I'm talking about_ [Ako ng pakikipag-usap tungkol]  
 _Suitcase in the house_ [Maleta sa bahay]  
 _With the party sound,_ [Gamitin ang partidong tunog,]  
 _First choice, first love_ [Unang pagpipilian, unang pag-ibig]  
 _If y'all ask the crowd..._ [Kung ikaw ang lahat ay hilingin sa karamihan ng tao...]

 _WE GONNA CHOOSE **PHILIPPINES!**_ [KAILANMAN NAMING PUMILI NG **PILIPINAS!** ]

 _Come on, shout it out._ [Halika na, sumigaw ito labas.]  
 _Everybody's going to dance to this._ [Bawat tao ay pagpunta sa sayaw na ito.]  
 _I see the whole world_ [Nakikita ko ang buong mundo]  
 _Party in the Philippines._ [Nagpartido sa Pilipinas.]

 _Now with Angelina Quinto,_ [Ngayon na may meron na si Angelina Quinto,]  
 _Bueno on the TV screen, hey!_ [Buweno sa TV screen, hoy!]

 _This is like a samba_ [Ito ay tulad ng isang _samba_ ]  
 _From Rio to Manila_ [Mulang Rio hanggang Manila]  
 _Will be hittin' on drums ya._ [Ay mai-pagpindot sa _drums_ para sa iyo.]  
 _Shake-shake it off on beats of life._ [Magiling-iling ito alis sa mga tibok ng buhay.]  
 _No more drama,_ [Wala nang drama,]  
 _And shout:_ [At sigaw:]  
 _WE GONNA CHOOSE PHILIPPINES._ [KAILANMAN NAMING PUMILI NG PILIPINAS.]  
 _No one other._ [Walang sinuman maliban.]

 _The world keeps talking,_ [Ang mundo ay nagpapanatili pakikipag-usap,]  
 _But we ain't walkin'._ [Ngunit hindi pa namin ay naglalakad.]  
 _We keep on dancing._ [Panatilihin namin sa pagsasayaw.]  
 _That's how we rock it._ [Iyan ay kung paano namin siguro ito.]

 _7,107 island of beauty._ [7,107 isla ng kagandahan.]  
 _See pieces of heaven._ [Tingnan piraso ng langit.]

 _*Dulo ng mga nagsasalita ng Ingles bahagi. Maaari ka po nang magpatuloy sa pagbabasa at pag-awit ang kantang ito. Maraming salamat po.*_

Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.  
** Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.  
** Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.  
** Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.  
** Piliin mo rin ang **Pilipinas.  
** Kapuluang kwintas ng perlas.  
Piliin mo, yakapin mo.  
Kayamanan niyang likas.  
 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas.**

Piliin mo, yakapin mo.  
Kayamanan niyang likas.  
 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas.**  
 **Piliin Mo Ang Pilipinas!**

* * *

 **Sabay Tayo** [ _Let's Go Together_ ] (Isa sa mga parangalang kanta para sa Gilas Pilipinas.)  
 **Titik ni** : Spongecola, Karylle & Frank Magalona  
 **Musika ni** : Spongecola, Karylle & Frank Magalona

* * *

Sabay-sabay tayong lalaban.  
Binubuklod ng 'sang puso.  
Wala tayong inuurungan.  
Tiwala lang, atin 'to.

Wo-oh-oh...  
Wo-oh-oh...  
Sabay-sabay, **Sabay Tayo**.  
Wo-oh-oh...  
Wo-oh-oh...  
Sabay-sabay, **Sabay Tayo.**

'Di lang isa,  
Kung 'di lahat.  
Nakaangkas sa 'yong likod  
Mga pangarap nang lahat.  
'Di lang isa,  
Kung 'di lahat.  
Nakaangkas sa 'yong likod.  
Mga pangarap nang lahat.  
'Di lang isa.

Baraha ay binabalasa,  
Kasama ka sa pag-asa.  
Ito ang ating tanging pinanghahawakan.  
Ginto sa langit na hindi mailarawan.  
Ay ating makakamit pag ang dilim ay mailarawan.  
Ligpitin ng tahimik ang mga haharang sa daanan.  
Nakatikom ang bibig, 'yan ang estilo ng galawan.  
Magpakita ng galing na hindi kita sa ibabaw.  
Sisikat rin muli ang tatlong bituwin at araw.

Sabay-sabay tayong lalaban.  
Nagliliyab sa 'ting puso.  
Patak ng pawis at pagsubok.  
Iaalay sa 'ting laro.

Wo-oh-oh...  
Wo-oh-oh...  
Sabay-sabay, **Sabay Tayo.**

Wo-oh-oh...  
Wo-oh-oh...  
Sabay-sabay, **Sabay Tayo.**

'Di lang isa,  
Kung 'di lahat.  
Nakaangkas sa 'yong likod  
Mga pangarap nang lahat.  
'Di lang isa,  
Kung 'di lahat.  
Nakaangkas sa 'yong likod.  
Mga pangarap nang lahat.  
'Di lang isa.

Paa sa lupa,  
Mata sa langit,  
Paalam na sa mga luha.  
Nangunguna  
Na ang madasalin.  
Muling huhupa ang hirap sa pagpatak ng pawis  
Sa pagkat walang tamis kung 'di mag-aambag ng alat.  
Mag-aklas bumawi ang armas mo'y aklat at lapis.  
Huwag kang manghula, ang utak ay iyong patalasin.  
Para maipalago ang isa sa mga pangarap  
Ng isinasapusong Gilas ng Silanganan.

'Di lang isa.  
Nakaangkas sa 'yong likod.  
Mga pangarap nang lahat.  
'Di lang isa.  
Nakaangkas sa 'yong likod.  
Mga pangarap nang lahat.  
'Di lang **isa!**

* * *

 **Ako Ay Pilipino** ( _I Am A Filipino_ ) (Ang isang kanta na may na ginagamit sa _Veni, Vidi, Vici IV_ bilang isang kanta para sa intermisyon na inawit ni Kuh Ledesma bilang ang isang Pilipina mayroong walang pangalan, naka suot ng baro't saya.)  
 **Titik ni** : George Canseco  
 **Musika ni** : George Canseco

* * *

 **Ako Ay Pilipino.** Ang dugo'y maharlika.  
Likas sa aking puso, adhikaing kay ganda.  
Sa Pilipinas na aking bayan,  
Lantay na Perlas ng Silanganan.  
Wari'y natipon ang kayamanan ng maykapal.  
Bigay sa 'king talino sa mabuti lang laan.  
Sa aki'y katutubo ang maging mapagmahal.  
 **Ako Ay Pilipino, Ako Ay Pilipino.**  
Isang bansa, isang diwa, ang minimithi ko.  
Sa bayan ko't bandila, laan buhay ko't diwa.  
 **Ako Ay Pilipino,** Pilipinong totoo!  
 **Ako Ay Pilipino, Ako Ay Pilipino!**  
Taas noo kahit kanino... ang Pilipino **ay** _ **akoooooooooooooo!**_

* * *

 **Handog ng Pilipino sa Mundo** ( _A Sacrifice to the Filipinos to the Whole World_ ) (Ang isang kanta na nagbabayad pugay sa Revolusyong EDSA.)  
 **Titik ni** : Alamid  
 **Musika ni** : Jim Paredes

* * *

'Di na 'ko papayag mawala ka muli.  
'Di na 'ko papayag na muli mabawi,  
Ating kalayaan kay tagal natin mithi.  
'Di na papayagang mabawi muli.

Magkakapit-bisig libo-libong tao.  
Kay sarap palang maging Pilipino.  
Sama-sama iisa ang adhikain.  
Kailan man 'di na paalipin.

 **Handog ng Pilipino sa buong mundo,**  
Mapayapang paraang pagbabago.  
Katotohanan, kalayaan, katarungan  
Ay kayang makamit na walang dahas.  
Basta't magkaisa tayong lahat.  
( _Magsama-sama tayo, ikaw at ako!_ )

Masdan ang nagaganap sa aming bayan.  
Nagkasama ng mahirap at mayamanan.  
Kapit-bisig madre, pari, at sundalo.  
Naging Langit itong bahagi ng mundo.


	4. Takdang Panahon 1 (Timeline 1)

**Sa paligid ng taong 22000 BC** \- Ang mga unang Pilipino ay namamalagi ang kuweba ng Tabon sa Palawan, ang unang paninirahan ng mga Pilipino.

 **Sa paligid na taong 1 BC** \- Ang _Banaue Rice Terraces_ ay binuo sa pamamagitan ng sinaunang mga Pilipino para pakainin ang mga tao ng Pilipinas nang hindi nangangailangan ng makinarya.

 **Sa pagilid na taong 960 AD** \- Sa Tsina, sa simula ng Dinastiyang Song, nagpapadala nito mangangalakal upang simulan _barter trading_ sa kanyang maritimang kapitbahay, kabilang ang Pilipinas.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1100 AD** \- Kapag Tsina ay pa rin sa dinastiyang Song, mga pamayanan ng mga Intsik ay binuo sa Pilipinas.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1200 AD** \- Ang Islam ay ipinakilala sa Kanlurang Mindanao sa pamamagitan ng mga Arabong mangangalakal.

 **Abril 27, 1521** \- Si Lapu-Lapu ay ang mananalo sa labanan para sa Kaharian ng Mactan sa loob ng isang Portuges manggagalugad pinangalanan Ferdinand Magellan, at ang mga tauhan sa panahon ng kanyang paglalakbay-dagat para sa Imperyong Espanyol.

 **Hunyo 24, 1571** \- Matapos ang tagumpay ng mga Espanyol kolonisasyon ng Pilipinas, Miguel Lopez de Legazpi ay aanunsyo na ang Maynila ay maging ang kabisera ng Pilipinas, hanggang sa araw na ito.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1800s** \- Si Meghan Bretz ay naniniwala ng mga _proms_ ay maaaring umiral sa mga kolehiyo sa mga taon.

 **Hunyo 19, 1861** \- Ang isang pambansang bayani ng Pilipinas, si José Rizal, ay ipinanganak sa Calamba, Laguna.

 **Pebrero 17, 1872** \- Ang tatlong paring Katoliko, Mariano Gómez, José Burgos, at Jacinto Zamora, nagpinatay ng mga pagkakasunud-sunod ng ang Hari ng Espanya para sa isang pag-aalsa sa baraderong nabal sa Cavite.

 **Hunyo 7, 1892** \- Si Andres Bonifacio ay lumilikha ang pinakamatibay at pinaka-matagumpay na kilusan separatista sa kasaysayan ng Pilipinas, ang Katipunan, isang lihim na lipunan na naglalayong palayain ang Pilipinas mula sa Espanya.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1894 AD** \- Ang _journal_ ng isang lalaki mag-aaral sa _Amherst College_ ay na isinalaysay isang imbitasyon at paglalakbay sa isang maagang _prom_ sa karatig ng _Smith College_ para sa mga kababaihan.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1896 AD** \- Ang unang bandila ng Pilipinas ay ginawa bilang paghahanda sa kasarinlan ng Pilipinas sa pamamagitan ng Marcela Agoncillo, at ang iba pang dalawang babae, tulad ng hiniling sa pamamagitan ng Heneral Emilio Aguinaldo, matapos tumakas sa Hong Kong.

 **Agosto 23, 1896** \- Ang Sigaw sa Pugad Lawin ay nagkislap ang pangwakas na rebolusyon sa Pilipinas laban sa Espanya, na ginawa maaari sa pamamagitan ng Katipunan, pinangunahan ng Pangulo ng Tagalog Republika, si Andrés Bonifacio.

 **Disyembre 30, 1896** \- Si José Rizal ay pinatay sa pamamagitan ng isang Espanyol platun sa _Bagumbayan_ (ngayon ay _Luneta Park_ ).

 **December 14, 1897** \- Ang kasunduan sa Biak-na-Bato ay nagsisimula sa isang pansamantalang kapayapaan na natapos labanan sa pagitan ng mga Pilipinong rebelde at mga Espanyol kolonyal na awtoridad.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1898 AD** \- Si Julián Felipe ay binubuo ng _Lupang Hinirang_ , ang pambansang awit ng Republika ng Pilipinas hanggang ngayon.

 **Abril 20, 1898** \- Ang Amerikanong Kongreso ipinahayag ng isang digmaan sa Espanya sa isang kasakiman para sa kanilang mga teritoryo, pagkatapos ng reacting tungkol sa pagkawala ng kanilang mga hukbong-dagat barko sa _Cuba_.

 **Mayo 1, 1898** \- Ang komodoro mula sa Hukbong Dagat ng Estados Unidos, si George Dewey, nawasak isang Espanyol fleet sa _Manila Bay_.

 **June 12, 1898** \- Ang Pilipinas ay isilang na muli bilang isang republika, sa unang pagkakataon. Ang pagpapahayag seremonya para sa pagsasarili ng Pilipinas bagong isang bagong-malayang republika ay opisyal na gaganapin sa Kawit, Cavite.

 **July 23, 1898** \- The first Philippine president, Emilio Aguinaldo, establishes a republican government in the Philippines.

 **August 13, 1898** \- Spain officially surrenders and hands Manila over to the United States.

 **December 10, 1898** \- In the Treaty of Paris, the war between the United States ends, but sadly, as a merely grim consequence, Spain cedes the Philippines to the United States, ending 400 years of Spanish rule.

 **1899** \- José Palma writes the Spanish version of Lupang Hinirang.

 **February 4, 1899** \- The Philippine-American War breaks out due to the humiliation of the Treaty of Paris.

 **December 2, 1899** \- During the Battle of Tirad Pass, the Philippine military delays American advancements.

 **July 4, 1902** \- A Filipino armed resistance against the United States ends sadly with the Philippines becoming part of the United States that could last for 48 years, freezing Philippine sovereignty solid for nearly half a century.

 **Pebrero 1, 1913** \- Ang Pilipinas, sa ilalim ng _Insular Government_ , nagpapadala ng ito koponan ng putbal na kumuha sa ang pambansang koponan ng putbal sa Tsina, na ipinadala sa pamamagitan ng Republika ng Tsina sa ilalim ng panuntunan ng mga _warlords_ sa Tsina na ibagsak ang huling dinastya ng Tsina, ang Qing dinastya.

 **Mayo 10, 1917** \- Kapag ang Pilipinas ay nasa ilalim ng _Insular Government_ , ang Pilipinas ay makakakuha ng kanyang pinakamataas na panalo sa paglipas ng Hapon na may 15 mga layunin para sa Pilipinas, at lamang ng 2 mga layunin para sa Hapon.

 **Sa pigilid na taong 1919 AD** \- Sa panahon ng _Insular Government_ , ang Ingles na bersyon ng _Lupang Hinirang_ ay ginawa sa pamamagitan Senador Camilo Osías at an Amerikanong babae, ni Mary Lane, pagkatapos ng isang kaluwaluwalhating nagagalak angat ng mabangis at sadistik _Flag Law_.

 **Sa pigilid na mga taong 1930s AD-1940s AD** \- Habang mga yearbooks sa hayskul ay hindi simulan sumasaklaw ng mga _proms_ at kabilang larawan ng mga _prom_ hanggang sa 1930s at 1940s, mga istoryador, kabilang si Meghan Bretz, naniniwala ng mga _proms_ ay maaaring umiral sa mga kolehiyo na mas maaga sa huli 1800s.

 **Nobyembre 15, 1935** \- Ang Pilipinong Komonwelt ay natatatag sa pamamagitan Manuel L. Quezon sa isang pagtatangka upang mabawi ang soberanya ng Pilipinas mula sa Amerikanong okupasyon na ay nagsimula sa pamamagitan ng pagkatalo ng mga Pilipino sa mga sundalong Amerikano.

 **December 8, 1941** \- Ang pagiging mas mainam kaysa sa Digmaang Pilipino-Amerikano, ang _Philippine Campaign_ na sinimulan sa pamamagitan ng Imperyong Hapon sa Ikalawang Digmaang Pandaigdig ay nagsisimula sa Pulong Batan pagiging naghimasok sa pamamagitan ng mga pwersang Hapon.

 **Enero 7, 1942** \- Ang Labanan ng Bataan, isa sa mga duguang labanan sa kasaysayan ng Pilipinas, ay nagsisimula.

 **Abril 9, 1942** \- Pagkatapos ng tatlong buwan at dalawang araw ng labanan, Hapon ay nagnanaig sa ibabaw ng Pilipinong Komonwelt, pagkakaroon ng tagumpay para sa Imperyo ng Hapon, at simulan ang isang martsa ng kamatayan sa Bataan, na kung saan ay kaya kaya duguan sa kanyang mga apo ng mga nakaligtas at mga istoryador na malaman tungkol sa na.

 **Mayo 5, 1942** \- Ang Hapong pwersa nag- _invade_ sa Corregidor, ang huling manindigan para sa Pilipinong Komonwelt na malapit nang ma-desterado dahil sa pananakop ng mga Hapones.

 **Mayo 6, 1942** \- Ang Haponang pwersa ay nakakuha ng labanan at nagsumasakop ng Corregidor, pagpapahina ang Pilipinas ng mas maraming.

 **October 14, 1943** \- Ang Hapon na inisponsor ang Ikalawang Republika ng Pilipinas ay ipinahayag ng presidente ng Pilipinas, si José Laurel, nagiging sanhi ng isang paghahari ng lagim sa mamamayang Pilipino sa ibabaw ng pagkalat ng imperyalismong Hapones bilang mga residente nito ay naghihintay para sa mga Amerikano na bumalik at ibalik ang Komonwelt sa pagpapatapon.

 **October 20, 1944** \- Pagkatapos ng isang taon ng pagtatatag ng Ikalawang Republika ng Pilipinas, si Heneral Douglas McArthur at si Sergio Osmeña ay bumabalik sa Leyte pagkatapos ng Labanan ng Leyte Golpo na i- _reclaim_ ang Pilipinas, na kung saan sila ay magtagumpay.

 **February 3, 1945** \- The Battle of Manila begins.

 **March 3, 1945** \- The Battle of Manila ends with nearly total destruction of Manila, yet Japan lost and the United States won.

 **August 15, 1945** \- The Philippines is liberated by the United States, with the help of Australia via aerial and naval support and Mexico by aerial support. The Philippine Commonwealth is reborn, which it eventually got dissolved and eventually involved into the Third Philippine Republic.

 **July 4, 1946** \- The Philippines gains its independence for the second time after 48 years of American colonial rule by the final President of the Philippine Commonwealth, and the first President of the Third Philippine Republic, Manuel L. Roxas.

 **May 26, 1956** \- The current version the lyrics of Lupang Hinirang is written by Felipe Padilla de León.

 **Setyembre 28, 1967** -Ang Pilipinas, ay nananabik sa kanyang ikalawang pagsasarili, at oras na ito, mula sa Estados Unidos, ang Pilipinas ay natalo ng isang putbol laro laban sa Hapon nang walang anumang layunin, lalabas ng bansang Hapon matagumpay na may 15 mga layunin.

 **September 21** **, 1972** \- After suffering too many problems in the Philippines, Ferdinand Marcos declares martial law in the whole of the Philippines, which also led to more horrifying consequences, like the EDSA Revolution.

 **October 1, 1975** \- The two now-deceased American boxers, Muhammad Ali and Joe Frazier, fought hard for the third time, and that time, in Manila instead of the United States, where their last two fights were held.

 **July 17, 1981** \- Martial law in the Philippines is lifted.

 **August 21, 1983** \- Opposition leader Benigno Aquino Jr. returns to the Philippines from his exile in the United States, but gets obviously assassinated at the Manila International Airport. Therefore, it was renamed as the Ninoy Aquino International Airport (NAIA) nowadays.

 **February 25, 1986** \- During a non-violent revolution in EDSA, Marcos is deposed as the President of the Philippines and leaves Hawaii. Soon, Corazon "Cory" Aquino becomes the first ever female President of the Philippines, and also, the first Asian president in history.

 **July 2, 1997** \- The Asian Financial Crisis causes a huge collapse of economy in some Asian countries, including the Philippines.

 **February 12, 1998** \- The Flag and Heraldic Code decides the government to stop singing Lupang Hinirang in public performances in both English and Spanish for good, leaving only the Tagalog version to be performed in public performances. However, other Philippine languages were still sung, but they may be performed in provinces depending on which language provincial residents would have to sing in some public performances that can be held in some provinces that has native languages that are not Tagalog.

 **June 12, 1998** \- The Philippines celebrates its centennial independence day before Fidel Ramos steps down and gets replaced by Joseph Estrada as the President of the Philippines.

 **June 6, 2005** \- Former Philippine president, Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, suffers a political scandal which audio recordings of a phone call conversation between President Arroyo and then Election Commissioner Virgilio Garcillano, allegedly talking about the rigging of the 2004 national election results that were released to the public, causing a political scandal to happen.

 **September 26, 2009** \- Typhoon _Ondoy_ , or _Ketsana_ , floods nearly all of Metro Manila.

 **February 27, 2011** \- An American live action short film, God of Love, produced by a Fil-Am producer, Gigi Dement, wins the Best Live Action Short Film in the 83rd Academy Awards, along with its writer and director, Luke Matheny, and it was officially declared by Jake Gyllenhaal.

 **August 26, 2012** \- The Philippines wins the 2012 Wiliam Jones Cup over the United States.

 **September 9, 2013** \- The Zamboanga Crisis begins.

 **September 28, 2013** \- The Zamboanga Crisis ends with a Philippine government victory, ending the Bangsamoro Republik's existence.

 **October 15, 2013** \- An earthquake ravishes Bohol with a 7.2 Richter scale.

 **November 9, 2013** \- A supertyphoon named _Yolanda_ , or _Haiyan_ , outside the Philippines, batters almost all over the Visayas.

 **January 15, 2015** \- Pope Francis visits the Philippines.

 **January 19, 2015** \- Pope Francis leaves the Philippines after a four-day papal visit.

 **May 2, 2015** \- A controversial victory for Floyd Mayweather Jr. over Manny Pacquiao angers both Mayweather and Pacquiao fans for cheating against Pacquiao in a fight.

 **July 4, 2015** \- A popular comedian, Maine Mendoza, becomes YayaDub.

 **July 16, 2015** \- AlDub phenomenon begins with Maine Mendoza starting to have a love interest on a _Pambansang Bae_ , Alden Richards, starting a new segment for Eat Bulaga, _Kalyeserye_ , a portmanteau of the word _kalye_ (which literally means "street" in Tagalog) and _teleserye_ (a type of telenovelas in the Philippines).

 **October 21, 2015** \- In _Sa Tamang Panahon_ , a live stage show produced by Eat Bulaga, the AlDub phenomenon intensifies in the Philippine Arena.

 **December 20, 2015** \- Despite Pia Wurtzbach's glorious victory in Miss Universe, the host of that year's Miss Universe, Steve Harvey himself, faces and suffers an error upon announcing the winner of that year's Miss Universe.

 **June 30, 2016** \- President Rodrigo Duterte becomes the first ever Philippine president who was born in Mindanao.

 **1 ABB** \- After the Black Beast was destroyed, the world was in contamination, with seithr and nuclear radiation.

 **150 ABB** \- Humans leave Earth to colonize Mars and Moon for re-population.

 **500 ABB** \- After five hundred years of contamination, the Earth started to recover itself, and all thanks to humans, recovering Earth back the way it was.

 **550 ABB** \- While making a terraforming machine, an accident happened, causing new oceans and new species, including new humanoids, to rise out from fiction, making them all real.

 **555 ABB** \- After five years of accident, cartoon characters submerge from where they belong (TVs, comics, books, video games, etc.), and they were called Toonatopians.

 **May 9, 1000 ABB** \- Colonel Higgins, traitor to the Human Council, plans to kill all the Toonatopians, but foiled by a Human Council loyalist, William Wenson, and becomes the father of human rights.

 **May 15, 1000 ABB** \- The Human Council officially declares Toonatopians the "holiest children of humankind" because Wenson saved the Toonatopians from Higgins.

 **May 16, 1000 ABB** \- Higgins was taken prisoner for hating Toonatopians.

 **May 19, 1000 ABB** \- William Wenson marries to a Toonatopian wife.

 **June 12, 1005 ABB** \- Wenson's wife gives birth to a lot of Toonatopians and Humans, becoming the new Adam and Eve.

 **June 28, 2590 ABB** \- Archduke Gabriel and his wife, Princess Marie of Brandenburg, were killed by six Serbian assassins, led by a wealthy Serbian businessman, Danilo Princip, causing World War VI to happen.

 **November 9, 2590 ABB** \- As a consequence to the assassination of Archduke Gabriel and his wife, Princess Marie of Brandenburg, all the children across all of Toonatopia are abducted from their homes by celebrities, ginger kids and invading Japanese forces.

 **November 10, 2590 ABB** \- While their parents and grandparents lost their children, they formed an anti-Japanese resistance movement called Parents Against Japanese Occupation (or PAJO, which it was given from the word " _pajo_ ", which it means "freedom" in Toonatopian language).

 **November 15, 2590 ABB** \- After a successful series of forced mass deportations, all the children of Toonatopia were taken to Airport Hilton as prisoners, by order of the Empress of Japan during World War VI, Umihiro, which she never stepped down and she continued her reign until her death at age 100.

 **June 30, 2968 ABB** \- Fidel Roxas was inaugurated as the President of the Republic of the Philippines, with his expensive inauguration was held in the Philippine Arena as former Philippine president Leona Jacinto retires after three terms as a consequence of the Toonatopian Crisis.

 **February 9, 2969 ABB** \- First signs of World War IX were signaled when the illegal immigrants in Mexico came across the Mexican-American border, but the United States Armed Forces thankfully pushed them away back to Mexico by a series of forced deportations.

 **February 15, 2969 ABB** \- Tamagotchistan invades Canada, starting from the city of Vancouver.

 **February 18, 2969 ABB** \- The city government of Vancouver officially surrenders to Tamagotchistan.

 **February 19, 2969 ABB** \- Canadian prime minister Matthew Barry declares war on Tamagotchistan a day after losing Vancouver from the Canadian government.

 **February 21, 2969 ABB** \- All of the Disney Junior Country suffer a series of violent pro-peace/anti-war protests, fearing its officials that the Disney Junior Country could lead into a total civil war.

 **December 4, 2971 ABB** \- All Toonatopian science teachers from Toonatopian schools announce there will be a dance for all the students of all Toonatopian schools to dance in their formal wear.

 **December 7, 2971 ABB** \- As Typhoon _Samarad_ , as called by the Inter-Toonatopian Typhoon Warning Agency (ITTWA), also known as _Kongwang_ by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) and/or _Ligaya_ by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical  & Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) passes throughout the North Toonatoopian Sea, a thunderstorm ravages Townsville that was enhanced by a Southwest Monsoon (" _Habagat_ " in both Tagalog and Toonatopian languages).

 **December 9, 2971 ABB** \- Taking precautions, the dances were about to begin in all Toonatopian schools. They'll be the first time they'll be heard on radios in across all four corners of Toonatopia, and the world.

 **December 9, 2971 ABB** \- The Origami Killer, or Scott Shelby, plans to ruin all the dance balls in all over Toonatopia by causing animal stampedes from every zoo in Toonatopian cities and to make it worse than the Grand Galloping Gala animal stampede.


	5. Prologue

_**A FANFICTION MADE BY MATTHEW JABEZ P. NAZARIO**_

 _ **ANG DIGMAAN NG MGA DALAWANG PAALARAN**_

* * *

 **Malacañang Palace, Manila, Philippines**

 **0800 hours (8:00AM); December 10, 2971 ABB**

 **Fidel Roxas' POV**

* * *

War. War never changes.

To whom it may concern...

Well, this is... this was... and this will awkward... or maybe not. But, hello, reader(s). I'm so glad you came.

So, well, _k_ _umusta po kayo?_ [How are you today?] _Ako po si Mr. Fidel Gomez Ramos y Roxas,_ [My name is Mr. Fidel Gomez Ramos y Roxas,] the President of the Republic of the Philippines during the whole of World War IX, succeeding Leona Jacinto, the President of the Philippines during the whole of World War VIII. But you can call me FGR, or Fiddles. _Opo._ [Yes.] Well, so as you can see, the name Fiddles is my childhood name when I was at second grade, but you're welcome to call me President Fiddles, because I'm the President of this country. I live in the city of Balanga, the provincial capital of Bataan. Now, I currently lived in the Malacañang Palace, in our country's capital of Manila, because I am the president, elected by everyone.

Now, let us begin this story, with the day when I was born. Shall we?

Okay, here we go. Let me tell you I was born.

On March 18, 2921 ABB, as a coincidence of the day when my ancestor, Fidel Ramos, I will never forget that day when I was born in the city of Balanga, the capital city of the Province of Bataan, in two decades before the start of World War VII, to a Spanish woman and a Filipino man. I am not the only child, but I am one of the three children. I have a younger brother named Ramon, and an older sister of mine named Carina.

As time passed by, we were in World War VII, a great war for America's freedom and democracy from martial law caused by the Metal Wolf, piloted by the US vice president, Richard Hawk, who is still fighting against the US president, Michael Winston, when a group of ten North Korean planes dropped the bombs at my hometown, fires burnt my home, especially almost all of the whole city of Balanga. My parents, and my siblings, were killed. Fire consumed them. I survived. I've got lucky once. They'll never hurt me once... but then I shed my tears because my family, and my home, were both destroyed. I may be the only survivor of the bombing of my house, but I'm not alone. There were 50,000 survivors out there. Then it got rebuilt completely when World War VII passed. It reminds my ancestors of the Battle of Bataan in World War II.

When the bombing was all over, I went to join the Philippine Army to avenge my family to fuel up for my country's revenge, and then I tried to overcome every challenge I could face in World War VII, because challenges are very bloody and painful for me. How sad.

Soon, all of these things have changed even more when I defeated the North Koreans, and took down the same bombing fleet with my Stinger. Things have changed even more than that when some Filipinos turn away against each other by the harnessed power of a V-chip, but thankfully, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, a member of a super secret agency based in the United Kingdom, simply only known as... Kingsman, had finally stopped it, restoring love and peace between the all of us and each other. Soon, I got my wish when the Kingsman Agency ended World War VII by stopping V-Day. It was TRULY my ultimate wish I was looking for.

Soon, I started to think about I would be decided to start making a family, then I decided to get married to a female African-American tourist, Patricia Miller, which was actually the capital of the Kingdom of Sierra, while I was strolling around Tagaytay, in the Tagaytay Picnic Grove, while I was playing chess. After marriage, I renamed herself Patricia Miller Roxas, and I decided that I will not move on to her hometown, Los Angeles, so instead, I decided to stay here, and let her move in to my country instead. My wedding took place in the Manila Cathedral. It was nice. I wore a barong tagalog at the time when I got married.

Soon, I gave birth to two boys and a girl, like me and my siblings long after I returned back to my country to avenge my parents, and invade Pyongyang to stop North Korea's possible evil plans once and for all before the end of World War VIII with Eggsy Unwin's victory over Valentine's evil plan: to turn everyone against each other with dubstep beats each mobile phone made possible by a circular chain of satellites.

Soon, as the former president Leona Jacinto was formally elected and inaugurated as the President of the Republic of the Philippines in an inauguration ceremony in Smart Araneta Coliseum, things changed when the evil Nick Juniorian government deployed the PAW Patrol and their troops to try to conquer Peppaland and ruin Peppatown, but thankfully, we successfully helped the G8 Coalition to stop the invasion and save the day. Also, this saves not only saving Peppaland, but also restoring peace in Peppaland too. But this war is still going long after that when the BRINCS Alliance's troops left Peppaland and were deployed to Europe to intensify the war, making things even more unfortunate and unpleasant to the whole world. There, I joined the Lakas-CMD, and that's what one of my ancestors, Fidel Ramos, not Mar Roxas because he was part of the Liberal Party, joined there. My wife and my new kids supported this party, thinking it will be awesome for me.

So me, my wife, and my three children served under the loyalty of the President Jacinto herself in a smoothly-running administration, complete with spending millions of pesos for our country's ever-growing military and its ever-strengthening war economy, while sparing some millions for our country's ever-growing peace economy, as the war went on and on, even when like for example, the chemical gas attacks ravaged most of Southeast Asia, and mostly important of all, when the South Park Massacre slaughtered so many innocent people as part of their revenge, then our men and women from the Philippine Armed Forces, while fighting and resisting the Brazilian-Russian-Indian-Nick Juniorian-Chinese-South African joint occupation of the Philippines, and/or either deployed in every four corners of the globe, went to fight notorious villains working for the BRINCS Alliance, such as the evil mourners who were attending Clyde Frog's funeral, who were fourth graders at the South Park Elementary School, thus lacking Jimmy, Butters and Cartman, led by Stan Marsh, who were trying to slaughter immigrants, tourists and OFWs who came out from my great country, the Philippines.

Thankfully, for examples that saved everything from World War VIII, such as Butters, Jimmy and Cartman saved everyone in South Park who were about to be slaughtered by those funeral guests, when they stopped a series of mass killings. These funeral guests were arrested from the atrocities, and were forced to have a series of debates against a team of people involved in World War VIII to tell all of us what happened, what was happening, and what would happen to the world during World War VIII, to be held in every arena, stadium, university, auditorium and hall as the three heroes who stopped the massacre stayed in the city of Puptropolis, the residence of the Under-PAWs and the capital of the United Federal Republic of Terrerium, for merely three years. And this was truly a common example for us all, as we were reminding it.

Then years passed, and as World War VIII ended with Moscow conquered by the G8 Coalition's invading forces, the two Frank Underwood Wars, the War Against the Attractive Animated Girls, and the War Against the Adorable Animated Boys, were so gory that even if I helped Frank Underwood, the US president, long after Jacinto stepped down a year after World War VIII ended, we stopped not only the Attractive Animated Girls and the Adorable Animated Girls, but also their leader, Kim Jang-kin, from threatening us all.

But now, the whole world, including Toonatopia awaited Armageddon, like us.

But then, in the year after the Frank Underwood Wars, people awoke from a fantasy-like, child-styled dream... also known to be the Earthian dream, an Earthian version of an American dream, that is, when some predicted there were huge demands for resources they needed. And people gone over-reactive for the once again diminishing resources on Earth and our colony planets.

Soon, I knew that World War IX woke up, and the world went into chaos when not only the Mexican immigration crisis, nor that Tamagotchistan invaded Canada, or either that the Disney Junior Country's residents were having protests, and they wanted peace, but now, the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, the Anime & Manga Archipelago, Raposaland and Tamagotchistan abducted not only all Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenagers, Disney Juniorian adult and Disney Juniorian senior citizens, but also everyone else, like my wife and my children, and all the world leaders' spouses and children. That was sad, doesn't it?

Well, thankfully soon, they were saved by the Octonauts, the children of the Disney Junior Country, and the Preschool-Human Alliance, which it will soon be renamed into the International Allied Community, or the IAC, due to having more members that were not preschool countries, or either human countries, like my country, the Philippines. That wasn't sad at all It was very miraculous for us all.

Soon, as the war intensified into a full-scale war, I knew that the Kingdom of Kupa Keep would rename itself the Kingdom of Lupa Keep, due that Cartman was now avoiding the hatred and fear of Jews, hippies, and blacks after his mind has been changed by one, single, powerful slap on his face, made possible by Stan Marsh, after they were all saved by all the children of the Disney Junior Country, like my wife and my children. And it was successful. His plans of stopping the hate is always successful, and he will do those missions against hate, he will always do, giving love and peace to everyone.

I am not the only one who saved my wife and my children. I saw those new in a newspaper, while I'm eating breakfast in the morning of July 5, 2970 ABB.

Stan told the whole world that if South Park became an independent country, the whole world will applaud Stan as their new leader, and most importantly of all, we are hoping that he would be the best leader of South Park ever. I knew that a dream of achieving South Park's independence could be succeeded, as we promised that day that a new South Park will rise above from the ashes of the old South Park, a South Park as a Maturian city that is, and soon, it'll get a new dawn, and a new start for that city and its nearby cities, and with all the kids of South Park ruling the whole of South Park, and soon, there will be enough food to eat, water to drink, clothes to wear, where there is a mere stronger industry, a stronger military and police force, a highly employed workforce, a stronger tourism, enough luxuries to own, and where everyone gets higher salaries than the Blacks, and soon, the McCormicks will be richer as the Blacks, even enough medicine to cure everyone, and a much more greener environment... especially there will be that anything bad and racist happened won't happen again. And I hope Stan could be the President of the Republic of South Park someday. Evolved, and tamed.

We made a petition to make South Park's independence mere possible. I am not the first one to start a petition to make South Park's independence mere possible here in history, not in this universe, not in this galaxy, not in this system, not in this planet, not in Asia, but I am the first one to start a petition to make South Park's independence mere possible, only here in Southeast Asia. I'm not the first Human do it so.

I hope the dream of turning South Park into a sovereign state would come into a reality. A pure reality someday. A pure reality. Blossom and Buttercup wanted that, while Bubbles don't wanted that to happen soon, because of the strong hate of South Parkers, thanks too the bad dream Bubbles dreamed about. A wedding between the Powerpuff Girls and the South Park boys. It sparked Bubbles' xenophobia of South Parkers.

It was told by Stan that he had a dream of turning South Park into a free, sovereign and independent republic, after the unification of the Kingdom of Lupa Keep and the Drow Elf Kingdom, in a real war that turned those two divided, warring play pretend kingdoms in the city of South Park, into South Park as a unified, democratic republic.

But things changed even more that night, and the tides and tables have turned, when, on December 9, 2971 ABB, winter formals were held in all schools across all over Toonatopia. It was grand. It reminds me of my inauguration ceremony after the elections... but unlike that, with everyone, like me, wearing _barong tagalogs_ and _baro't sayas_ , all the children of Toonatopia were invited for a school ball in each school near them, wearing Western formal attire. Like long-sleeved shirts and pants, cocktail dresses, American suits, and many formal attire more, that I never seen before. _Pero,_ [But,] more like formal attire _pa more_ , huh? Darn it. Darn that party. With all of them not wearing Toonatopian traditional costumes, that was worse than when one of the worst typhoons in the Philippines came through my country, well, because they didn't wear neither traditional Toonatopian costumes, nor my country's traditional costumes...

But after the two animal stampedes of those two schools: the South Park Elementary and the Midway Elementary School, caused by the Origami Killer, just like at the Grand Galloping Gala in the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ episode, _The Best Night Ever_ , the winter formals were ruined, but their students were unknowingly tricked to declare a war against each other, and the war was instigated by Looten Plunder, an Eco-Villain who tricked them to start a war, and buy weapons for them and for his money.

So, what happens if you pit or see all the students of South Park Elementary and Midway Elementary School, still dressed up in their formal wear, were fighting each other for their revenge, and the glory and honor of their schools, destroying not only South Park, nor Townsville, but also some major cities of Toonatopia, and soon, there should that be about Rocky and Chase loving each other at the midst of the Toonatopian Crisis? So, what will happen if this happened? And should the Toonatopian Crisis take place not only in Toonatopia, but also the Philippines, and sometimes, Taiwan, the West Coast of both the United States and Canada, western seaboards of Latin America, Far East, East China, South China, Southern Japan, the Pacific Islands, Northern Australia, New Zealand, Southeast Asia, Eastern India, the Korean Peninsula, the Indian Ocean, Siberia and the Far East? But what if Bikini Bottom was the first city to be involved in the bloody Toonatopian Crisis, just after three battles after causing collateral damage in the Toonatopian Islands, being ruined and wartorn, like a fabled city of Pompeii? And what will happen if you pit or see those four boys without superpowers against the three girls with superpowers in the first place? Well, all the students per only one school has, or hasn't limits, to give it all.

But remember, it's a war. War never changes.

Now the entire world unraveled. Peace, happiness and laughter became a distant memory. It is now the December 10, 2971 ABB. I will never forget that, like what I have said in the past. It is when we all stand on the brink of total civil war between the formal-wearing students of the South Park Elementary and the formal-wearing students of the Midway Elementary School, and I am afraid. Very afraid as usual. For myself, for my wife, for my three children - because if my time as the President of the Philippines for the whole time of World War IX taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes.

Well, you're about to start reading this fanfiction. So, if you are a Toonatopian or a Filipino living in that date when the Toonatopian Crisis, December 10, 2971 ABB, then life in Toonatopia or the Philippines, and your world, are both about to change... _**FOREVER.**_

Because it is a war. War never changes.


	6. The Kirby-Nauts' Fortress

**Kirby-Naut Fortress, City of Prometheus, Luna Confederated States**

 **1500 hours (3:00PM); December 8, 2971 ABB**

 **Whyatt "Super Why" Beanstalk's POV**

* * *

Well, we were at the final mission of the Kirby-Naut War, which it started six months ago. But now, well, we were also prepared. We were standing prepared to save the Book Club, the Storybook Village, my country, the Federal Democratic Republic of PBS Kids Country, and the whole world. And now, I was destined that those Yanks, Brits and Aussies both sent me to the Moon, and send us to the capital of the Luna Confederated States, which was one of the largest cities of the Moon, called Prometheus, where the Kirby-Nauts set up a base in there.

So, as we leave now Earth for revenge and retaliation against the evil Kirby-Nauts, we were all escorting our Why Flyers with USSMC (United States Space Marine Corps), RSM (Royal Space Marines), UNSC (United Nations Space Command) and Rebel Alliance spaceships, then we looked around our home planet, Earth, without having to feel so sad about this, leaving the Earth for saving the world from a great Kirby-Naut threat.

"Goodbye, Earth. See you later, once we're done destroying the Kirby-Naut Fortress," I said. "But now, I'll kick Kirbyus' butt... for the glory. For the win." I said, and I sighed sadly without a tear to shed, then I recovered my feelings with an angry look, looking revengeful against the Kirby-Nauts.

Then a hologram showing a Caucasian man in a usual general's uniform appears, sitting down on a desk, and he's in a communications room in the Pentagon, in Washington DC, USA, eventually appeared, and is going to talk to us. His name is Gen. Michael F. Stanford (which he could be serving as a US general, along with Gen. Ronald Armstrong, for the upcoming Toonatopian Crisis, maybe tomorrow night or two days later.

"Ah. Why hello there, Super Readers. This is General Michael F. Stanford, head of the United States Space Marine Corps, serving under the administration of our president Julius H. Washington. So, do you have any questions regarding the attempting destruction of the Kirby-Naut Fortress?" said the head of the United States Space Marine Corps, Gen. Michael F. Stanford.

"Oh yes, what is it, Yankee?" I said. "I'm too far away from you, and I'm not American. I'm just a 100% Toonatopian person."

"I know, yeah. You're too far from my home, and you're not an American citizen, right?" Gen. Stanford asked me.

"Yeah. I'm not an American citizen, but don't worry, I'll help its troops out," I said.

"Yeppers. But be advised, the Kirby-Nauts are gonna plan for another full-scale invasion of your hometown: Storybook Village, PBS Kids Country. And they'll soon destroy your Book Club." he said, while showing a map of Storybook Village, highlighting the Book Club.

"Jesus. That's right. I'll beat the crap out of that arsehole," I said with a small chuckle. "Soon, the Book Club will be saved soon as well."

"Who? The terrorist leader? The leader of the Kirby-Nauts?" Gen. Stanford asked me again.

"I think his name is none other than Kirbyus," I said. "He is also Sir Kirbyus, that is."

"God, well, that was shocking," Gen. Stanford reacted.

"Now, wish me luck. I don't have time to talk. We're almost there to the moon, where I'm ready to kick Kirbyus' butt," I said.

"Okay. Good luck, my fellow Super Readers. May God guide you. Always," Gen. Stanford wished us good luck with a prayer in position, then we turned off the screen.

"Come on, Super Readers! We gotta eliminate this damn threat!" I yelled.

Then ships arrive at the Kirby-Naut Fortress, and dropped our helmets. It's quite as same as the X-Naut Fortress.

"So, this is the Kirby-Naut Fortress we're looking for," said Princess Presto.

"Now, let's breach the door," said Alpha Pig. "Then the siege begin."

"Let's do this," said Wonder Red, as she pummels her fist onto her hand angrily.

"Breach the door!" shouted Woofster.

We planted a C4 onto a purple door, then we exploded it, making way for us.

"And... let's go, let's go, let's go!" I shouted.

The siege begins when lots of catapults, trebuchets, cannons, artilleries, howitzers and giant robots attacking the fortress.

Some soldiers fought outside, some soldiers went inside the fortress. We went inside the fortress, and we're ready to some Kirby-Nauts and Soviet soldiers.

"THE MOON IS OURS!" said a Luna Confederated States Army soldier, then everybody cheered, symbolizing the hope for a rebellion against the Kirby-Naut occupation of their homeland, the Luna Confederated States.

The time has come. We're ready to liberate the Moon from the hands of the Kirby-Nauts.

Before I could go inside the base, I gave an inspiring speech to the troops, "All right. It's time to deliver the final blow to the Kirby-Naut invasion. You have all fought bravely, and sacrificed much to bring us to this point. Sir Kirbyus thinks he can hide behind the walls of his fortress. But we will fight our way in and drag him out through the rubble to face justice. Because this is the end for them, the Kirby-Nauts will fight like cornered rats. They will be fierce and crafty. But they are no match for the International Allied Community. You are the best and the brightest warriors in the world. Professional soldiers, fearless and devastating. The Secretary-General of the United Nations, Mr. Kwame Nzola, will be paying close attention to what happens here today. Men who distinguish themselves will be well rewarded. Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Book Club! For Storybook Village!"

After those words, they shouted their war cries as we storm into the fortress, where it all ends here.

We went inside the base, stormed it in, and slaughtered so many Kirby-Nauts. I aimed a M16 rifle at a Kirby-Naut, then I shot him in the head. Then there's an explosion, far from the hallway.

"What the heck was that?!" a US soldier said.

"I don't know, maybe a boiler destroyed itself due to overflowing?" I asked.

"No. That's us, exploding a locked door, sir." he replied.

"Ah, okay. Let's go," I said, then we grabbed our M16 rifles as we continue shooting some Kirby-Nauts. We ran to the hallway, and we saw a closing door, made out of metal. It's painted gray. It's closing and red sirens were spinning around and round.

"Shit," I expressed, noticing the doors closing, then we slided down the closing door.

As we slide down to the closing door, we went to the room.

"Woah! What the heck are we?" I said, then we faced Sir Kirbyus in a large room, laughing quietly without having to intensify his laughter.

"Alright, I can notice his laughter, so secure the door," a US soldier said.

"Already done, sir," another US soldier said.

"Sir Kirbyus! You are guilty of insurrection, murder of PBS Kidsian citizens, the assassination attempt of the President of the United States, Mr. Julius Washington, and high treason against the International Allied Community and the International Order of Socialist States. It's over. It's all over," I said to him.

"Not while I'm breathing, it's not," Sir Kirbyus said, while wielding a sword.

"Step aside Sir Kirbyus. We're here to accept your surrender," Alpha Pig said.

"Well, Sir Kirbyus, what do you want to do?" Princess Presto asked.

"I'll never surrender Storybook Village, and the world, under the hands of a corrupt and dying alliance, whenever it's the International Allied Community, or the International Order of Socialist States," Sir Kirbyus said, knowing that he won't surrender?

"What?! That's impossible! That's improbable!" Wonder Red reacted.

"Yeah. Red is right. You were wrong. That means the Earth doesn't belong to not only you, but Earth doesn't also belong to the Strategic Defense Coalition, Sir Kirbyus," Woofster said, not allowing Sir Kirbyus and the Strategic Defense Coalition to win the war.

"No, but I belong to her. But first, I'm gonna wipe out the United States off the map," Sir Kirbyus said.

"Enough! You are traitors and will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your hands back to the United Nations Headquarters, in New York City," I said.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Sir Kirbyus said.

"Hold on. What are you going to do?" I said to Sir Kirbyus with my palm pushing through the air without stretching my arms.

"Soon, every major city in the US will engulf into the sea of flames," he said. The UCAVs flied across both the West and East Coasts in the United States. They were ready, targeting every US major city in two coasts.

"You five are gonna die here!" he said, while wielding two Makarov pistols.

"Enough of this! Prepare to die, you double-crossing bastard!" I yelled at him, then we fired our M16 rifles, shooting at Sir Kirbyus, then we kept shooting him, while avoiding obstacles and killing other Kirbyus. As we get closer to him, I grabbed a combat knife, until suddenly, an explosion destroyed the stairs, trapping us, and we weren't going nowhere but that floor because of the destruction of the stairs. He laughed maniacally.

"The UCAVs are ready to attack!" he added, as the missiles are targeting every US major city. We were shocked because of that.

"CLIMB!" Gen. Stanford yelled, as more UNSC, RSM, USSMC and LCSA soldiers form a human pyramid, allowing us to climb once again. "Stop those UCAVs at all costs!"

"If we don't stop the UCAVs, America will fall down in flames, and soon, the Strategic Defense Coalition, or either the International Order of Socialist States, would win World War IX! We can't let this happen!" I yelled in fear. "Daniels? Can we find a way to stop that darn series of those darn UCAV attacks?"

"I don't know!" said Dr. Daniels. "Maybe there IS a button that you can stop the attacks."

"Got it!" Alpha Pig said.

"Let me kill this bastard!" Princess Presto yelled. "After this, the threat will be finally cleaned up soon!"

"Darn it, Presto! It's too dangerous!" Wonder Red said. "Be advised, he's gonna use some pistols to shoot at you. Do it, if you can."

"I will," Super Why said. Then I shout him so hard, wounding him. "This is gonna be his end right now."

I faced at him and I said, "Well Sir Kirbyus, you can't escape from me this time. Any last requests before I send you to... to wherever you people go when you die."

"Heaven, sir," Princess Presto said.

"Right. Well?" I said.

"Let the Super Readers be the one to do it. It'll make for a better song," Sir Kirbyus said his last words.

"Song or not, I just want it to be done," I said, then I shot him in the skull, thus killing him, and ending his evil plans.

Then as we climb up, we can't reach it. Alpha Pig shouted, while facing at me, "Just a little bit more!"

Then we were being lifted like a cheerleading squad. It was another US soldier. He lifted us to stop the war.

"Stop the UCAVs! Stop World War IX! Save the United States of America! Save the International Allied Community!" he yelled, and he boosted us up to the balcony, where there were control panels.

The UCAVs launched missiles, and Dr. Daniels said, "Oh my God! You were right. They did it! The UCAVs have launched their missiles! Against all odds, we've done it. We've won."

After landing on that balcony, we ran and ran as we ran to the control panel, where there's a big red button. We pressed it to stop the bombings.

As missiles destroy themselves, we knew it's a self-destruct button. That US soldier said, "Man. That was close."

Dr. Daniels reported, "Yeah! All missiles has been self-destructed! Like I said, against all odds, we've done it. We've won. They've lost. Yeah, I'm very proud of you because, we've won." Everybody cheered.

At the middle of the cheering crowd, I looked at Sir Kirbyus' corpse, and prayed, "God be with you..."

"What was that, Whyatt?" Alpha Pig said.

"Nothing. Just saying goodbye," I said.

"Well, the men and women will be expecting some kind of speech. And we'll need to hand the city over back to the government of the Luna Confederated States under the administration of the President of the Luna Confederated States," Wonder Red said.

"Mr. Mayamiko Eliseus. Yes, I've sent men and women to protect him and bring him here. The city of Prometheus will need a government quickly if we are to prevent more violence," I said.

"The Luna Confederated States will return to this country's control so that this country can be able to take on hold on the city of Prometheus, and take over the Kirby-Naut Fortress. I don't except there to be any further violence," I said again.

As we went out, the Luna Confederated States now own the X-Naut Fortress, and everybody cheered for us even more.

"Attention! Super Why has an announcement!" President Eliseus gave an attention to the soldiers and civilians.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, of the Luna Confederated States. I, Whyatt "Super Why" Beanstalk, would like to say that the inasion is over. Sir Kirbyus is dead. His head will be sent to New York City where it will adorn a spike on the walls of Manhattan, near the United Nations Headquarters. But now, let this day be a final warning to all who would still call themselves the Kirby-Nauts. We are turning the city over to the new mayor, Ms. Luitgard Bente, an honorable and faithful woman. Many of you will be staying in the Kirby-Naut Fortress, and the city of Prometheus, to aid the mayor in restoring order and stamping out any embers of the invasion that may still smolder here. So, in appreciation for your exemplary service, I am doubling your pay and compensation to the widows of your fallen comrades. Well, I am proud of all of you. All hail the Secretary-General. All hail his army!" I said, and everybody cheered. A small fall of confetti fell unto us, but upon I say something quietly, the confetti stopped falling.

"But, shit. I hate giving speeches," I said quietly.

"It wasn't so bad," said President Eliseus.

"I hope we haven't just created a martyr," I said.

"Well, there's bound to be resistance. There are many Kirby-Nauts camps tucked away on Earth. They'll no doubt strike whenever and wherever they can. But without Sir Kirbyus to inflame their passions, they'll settle down and return to their homes eventually," President Eliseus said.

"I pray you're right, Mr. President. In the meantime, we'll continue to root them out and put them to the sword, or put them to the bullets from our guns," I said to him.

A spacecraft landed down there. It was part of the United States Space Marine Corps. The plane's door opened, revealing Dr. Daniels, a man in a white hair, a Caucasian skin, blue eyes, a white lab coat, a white dress shirt, a red necktie, a dark blue vest, black pants and black shoes. He saluted at us. President Eliseus saluted him back, but we didn't.

"Let's go home, kids," the pilot said to us.

Then we went back our Why Flyers, returning home back to Earth. Then we flied to a huge spacecraft, returning us back home to Storybook Village. Our mission of saving the world from a Kirby-Naut threat was successful. It really was a success.


	7. Last Ditch Efforts

**Utonium Residence, Townsville, Cartoon Network Country**

 **1500 hours (3:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Bertha "Blossom" Utonium's POV**

* * *

The city of Townsville! A city where both the Powerpuff Girls, yeah, that's us... and the Rowdyruff Boys, our former rivals, and now, our boyfriends and partners, were working together to fight crime, long after the Frank Underwood Wars, after the Rowdyruff Boys' betrayal against Mojo Jojo and HIM, thus re-alleging to us to fight fight not only Townsville, but also our country, the Cartoon Network Country, or the Democratic Republic of the Cartoon Network Country, because we're all now proud Cartoon Networkians, fighting for our country's justice and freedom, without the need of statehood from the United States, neither colonization from any other colonial powers, even the British Empire, especially the Japanese Empire, nor occupation by the People's Republic of China... in the future.

Also, it's been 24 hours (with an equivalent to one day) since the Kirby-Naut threat was eliminated. And speaking of that eliminated threat, it was eliminated by none other than one of the most prominent groups in the PBS Kids Country, the Super Readers, a group of four storybook children, and a puppy, who can change stories and solve problems in Storybook Village, and it's two hours left before the dance could begin.

"I wonder what I'll wear tonight?" I wondered as I thought about the dance.

"Well, you can wear that dress that you you wore on a date with Brick," Buttercup snickered.

I shivered at hearing that, not only because of the cold air, but also remembering the dress that was so cumbersome, so long, so tight and so large that I repeatedly tripped over it while playing tag in the forest at night. "Oh no, I'm not wearing that again! It's more of a cage than a dress!"

Bubbles giggled. "But you were so beautiful in that!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wear a dress similar to that worn by Bubbles during her date with Boomer," I said. "It's less cumbersome than that dress Buttercup forced me to wear, but it would be grand and beautiful enough for the best night ever, and the first dance with the boys. They loved us even more than ever before."

"Oh no, it's still to frilly for me," said Buttercup. "The more frilly I get, the more I felt worse. And you know what? I have everything that has something frilly. If I wear it, this gives me a headache. A severe headache, that is."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice," I said. "Not if Bubbles and I have a say in it," as me and Bubbles gave a sinister look at Buttercup.

Suddenly, we heard our father's call. "Girls!" the Professor shouted in the living room.

"Yes Professor?" we said as we immediately talk to him.

"I've got an important announcement for you. The good news is that the International Allied Community has stopped the evil Kirby-Nauts once and for all!" the Professor said the announcement that the world is finally safe from harm that was once made possible by the evil Kirby-Nauts.

We cheered for fifteen seconds, then I said, "By whom?"

"The Super Readers," the Professor said, as he grabs a folded newspaper that was written in Toonatopian.

"The Super Readers? Won the fight against the Kirby-Nauts? Then we thought that if World War IX could end, will there be peace?" I answered the Professor politely.

" _Yai._ [Yes.] And I think this could be that it would mark the end of World War IX soon. Our troops could win," the Professor replied. "But the bad news is, if this war continues, we're likely gonna be dead meat by now, or not."

"Or if the world ends again, then this is the pit. The peacekeepers must have to do something," Buttercup said.

"What peacekeepers?" Bubbles said.

"The UN peacekeepers. They're all part of the United Nations Security Council. I endorse them. What happened to them, Professor?" I said.

The professor said, while reading a newspaper about the United Nations peacekeepers, "Well, they went to the Panama Canal Zone by storm a few weeks ago."

"Till now, I wanna help 'em!" Buttercup said.

"We don't have for this. Well, that means I want you to dance with the Rowdyruff Boys first before you go to the Panama Canal Zone to help the peacekeepers. They promised you to invite you to help them wipe out the evil Panamanian soldiers who were hating one of our allies, the United States. These Yankees are gonna be helped someday if you could go there," the Professor said.

"No problem. But first, we have to dance," Buttercup said.

"But if you don't go to the dance, they'll decline the offer to join you," the Professor said.

"But what about the Rowdyruff Boys? Can we come with them to the Panamanian Canal Zone?" I said.

"They said yes to me, and they'll join you to join the peacekeepers to head to the Panamanian Canal Zone, because they're no longer enemies to you, but they're your boyfriends now. They know you now. Just right now," the Professor said.

"Was that by Dr. Edwards?" I said.

"Yeah. It is. True, huh?" Professor said.

"Well, if we don't come to the dance, we're screwed," Bubbles said.

"No. You're not screwed. The UN Secretary-General, Michael Cameroon, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, told us to go to a dance. If we don't go there, he'll send a note to Professor Utonium," I said.

"Yeah, and you can say that again, Blossom," Buttercup said. "If we couldn't go there to the dance, and date with the Rowdyruff Boys, we're history," then as she said these words, she perform a slit throat pose.

"History? Oh yeah, but not in my book," the Professor said.

"Like the Roman Empire, the Spanish Empire, Germany during World War II, blah, blah, blah?" I said.

"No. That can't be," the Professor said. "You can turn things around, and prepare for the Rowdyruff Boys' arrival."

"Okay, sounds good to me," I said.

"Well, that sounds like an awesome idea to me," Buttercup said. "If we could, the Rowdyruff Boys could me, well... uh... much more attractive."

"With the dresses?" Bubbles said.

Then Buttercup widened her eyes, and said, "Ah, crap! This is the pit. If I could wear this, then my life is trashed! I think my brain could be as hot as the tropics here. And you know what? This is ALSO the pit. I have to do something against those stupid dresses."

"Dangit Buttercup, we're in the Toonatopian Islands, and these islands are in the Tropic of Cancer, and we're near the Mariana Islands on the east, and the Philippine Islands on the west, and this weather sure is hot, despite we had the same climate as the US, Canada, Europe, Russia, Japan and northern China, yet it's mere a bit more hotter, and a bit less colder, because we're in the tropics," I said in anger, complaining Buttercup about that her brain's temperature. "Don't make your brain as hot as the tropics. Cool down your brain, till your brain is just right. I can feel it's global warming here, that's why I'm against global warming due to the foul usage of industry and electricity for the emissions of carbon dioxide. That's why I'm all also all for tree planting. That's why, I'm always a real environmentalist. Trust me."

"Also, we're ready for makeup too as well. This could make the boys more attractive than the past, right?" Bubbles said.

I sighed, and said, "Yeah. I hope it'll be great."

"Then let's go," Bubbles said, as she grabbed Buttercup's hand, and then my hand, and we flied to the room to prepare ourselves for the dance.


	8. When Peace Gave Out

**Sayadan Kumarta St., Townsville, Cartoon Network Country**

 **1600 hours (4:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Billy "Brick" Edwards' POV**

* * *

The city of Townsville! A city that was used to be saved by only the Powerpuff Girls, but since the Frank Underwood Wars ended, we became official heroes of Townsville, and yet instead of replacing the Powerpuff Girls, we were added to be heroes. It's official nowadays. We're all heroes. Real heroes of Townsville, now and forever. Well, although we didn't replace the Powerpuff Girls, but the Ruff Puff Alliance made ourselves heroes to fine ourselves for what we have done.

That's why, we can't doom the day anymore. That why, we've been apologizing the Powerpuff Girls and everyone in Townsville for what we have done in the past.

It was two hours before the dance, and we, at our real father's insistence, had bathed and dressed for the dance. At the time, Butch was wearing a dark green suit over a white dress shirt, and sported a black necktie with yellow stripes, and wore black leather shoes. Boomer wore black sunglasses, a light blue suit, with a black bowtie, a white dress shirt, and black leather shoes. I wore a dark red suit, with a vest, with a navy blue necktie, a light red dress shirt, a matching fedora hat with a black stripe, and black leather shoes. Because of the cold, windy weather, we also wore thick coats and have scarves around our necks.

So, right now, we wore bicycle helmets, knee pads and elbow pads. I already removed my fedora hat, and changed it with my bicycle helmet, because we went out cycling to save the day.

We were riding on bicycles, cycling on sidewalks, and we were happy with our new jobs, being three of the six heroes of Townsville, and boyfriends of the Powerpuff Girls. While Butch is the boyfriend of Buttercup and Boomer is the boyfriend of Bubbles, I am the real boyfriend of Blossom, replacing Dexter Milo in his attempt to date and marry Blossom, which it has been obviously failed.

We were cycling across the street, where Dr. Edwards' house and Professor Utonium's house were located together in the suburbs. We were laughing, chatting each other about how we were going to date the Powerpuff Girls at a dance, and how are we going to save the day.

I picked up a threw a crumpled piece of paper from the sidewalk and threw into a green recycling bin with a paper sign and it said, " _PAPELA_ ", which it means "paper" in Toonatopian language, which is also in Powerpuff language too, because we're Toonatopians, and we're Powerpuff. When a crumpled piece of paper were thrown into a green recycling bin that contains piles of paper-made garbage inside. We cheered, and I said, "I did it, boys! I'm a good boy now! We're all good boys now! Good boys can be real boys. Bad boys can be fake boys. Remember that."

Then they cheered for me, as we stopped, and we saw an Argonian male tourist. He came from his home country, Argonia. He was sitting on a brown-painted mahogany bench with black iron railings, and was reading a newspaper about the end of the War Against the Kirby-Nauts. Then we went closer to him, and I asked in a slight, poorly British accent, "Hello, young lizard creature. May I know your name please?"

An Argonian tourist with a dark green skin, wearing a pink polo shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, white socks and yellow Nike sneakers, puts down his newspaper, and he started to talk to us. He said, "Oh yeah. And, oh... um... hello, my name is Mr. Pajeei Tikeergulus. I'm a tourist, touring here in Townsville. I'm not from Townsville, because I'm from an Argonian capital city of Stormhold. Also, back in my home, I'm working as a fast food restaurant called the Krusty Krab, in Stormhold. Not only Bikini Bottom is the location of the Krusty Krab anymore, but now there were other branches of the Krusty Krab in the world. I'm a cashier back home. So, who are you, other-puffed, suit-wearing boys? May I know your names please?"

"Hi. We're the Rowdyruff Boys. My name is Brick. I'm their leader. And this is Butch and Boomer, our brothers, and we wanna fight!... crime, and the forces of evil. Say hi to Boomer and Butch, Mr. Tikeergulus," I said to him. "Hi!" Boomer and Butch waved in joy.

Pajeei laughed and said, "Hey! Glad to see you were here, talking to me about stuff during the war against the Kirby-Nauts. But about yesterday, have you heard that the Super Readers won a war against the Kirby-Nauts?"

"Yes, we've heard of that on the news hours ago, back home when we were cleaning up the floors, scrubbing dishes, and dusting the furnitures, appliances and electronics," I said. Pajeei, while smoking a cigarette, also laughed like a boss. "Yep. We're proud that the Super Readers have done it again. They've liberated us from the clutching claws of occupation by the Kirby-Nauts. Here, read this newspaper. You may read it."

He handed us a newspaper, and we read that the Super Readers won a war against the Kirby-Nauts. It was written in Toonatopian language, and in Latin script, the language that we've spoken.

"Ah, that's nice! We've done it! We've won!" I said, and we cheered happily.

Pajeei said, while reading a sign to empty the cigarette before throwing it away, which that sign was written in both Toonatopian and English, while we cheered, "Yeah. That's great. Dang great. Well, when you're dating the girls in an upcoming dance tonight, I hope you won't treat them so hard, but you'll treat them as a lady, don't you?" then he dropped all of the dried tobacco to the ground, stomped it, and dropped an empty cigarette into the trash bin. "After all, there's also a UN peacekeeping mission in the Panama Canal Zone, where the evil Panamanian dictator is ruling the country. His name is Mr. Mateo Álvarez López. He was once a great scientist and general, before he terrorized the Panamanian people in fear. So, the UN Secretary-General asked you to come to the dance, and after this, you get to the canal zone, and liberate it to save the day."

"Yeah. We can't separate the girls. We can love them instead. We can show love and compassion to them. Like Ma-Ti, the Heart Planeteer.," Boomer said.

"Yeah. And all of the remembrance of the battles of the genders between us and the Powerpuff Girls are giving me a headache," Butch said.

"I know, Butch. I know," I said.

"Now, if you excuse me, gents, then I have to go back to the hotel room where I belong, and meet with my Human wife, who's also a Czech. She came out from Brno. Her name is Tereza, and I had a baby son too. His name is Vladislav. Better go now, and remember, add me on Headpage! Well, remind me, 'cause I already had a Headpage account. _Sbohem!_ [Goodbye!] Oh, and good luck saving the day and help the Powerpuff Girls in case of a catastrophe, and don't forget to dance with the Powerpuff Girls, and don't forget to fight those evil Panamanian bastards who dare try to terrorize the innocent people of Panama. Oh, and to be frank, we don't like to see Panama ruled by López himself," he said, as he jogged out of our sight back to the hotel. We waved goodbye.

" _Uga muga, ko selecei._ [Goodbye, my friend.] Till we meet again," I said.

"And may God guide you as always, " Butch said.

"And don't forget your wife and your child," Boomer said.

"He seems to grow up so fast when it comes to growing up, time by time. But we can liberate Panama from the evil Mateo Álvarez López, and replace Panama and him with a much more democratic rule in Panama. It was much crazier than a chessboxing fight between the Philippines' Morgan Pacquiao and Mexico's Baldomero Heredia Navarro. I already watched it a week ago," I said, then we rode back our bicycles, then we saw Dr. Edwards' car while we're cycling. His car beeps as the car approaches to us, while we were still cycling. Cycling like there's no tomorrow, then we held a brake.

"Hey you boys! You're darn fine, riding on your bicycles, and saving the environment!" Dr. Edwards said. "Well, so congratulations boys, on cycling across the street, starting from my house, all the way down to... ah, an Argonian tourist! His name is Pajeei Tikeergulus. And yeah, he's my friend. He's from Argonia, and got married to a Czech human, and had a baby son. So, I know that now that you're all good boys from now on, not like what you did in the Powerpuff Girls TV show, you're ready to doom the villains' days and save the days, and you're ready to become the Rowdyright Boys soon. And we'll break up the Ruff Puff Alliance, and from the ashes of the Ruff Puff Alliance, we can merge it into a bigger one, the Powerpuff Kids. It'll be a good idea. And man, that was great. Yeah. And this rocks. This rocks so hard."

"Yeah! And we're ready to date with the Powerpuff Girls! But if someone told me to sneak us out, that's wrong. We need our love lives. The Powerpuff Girls..." I said. "Without them, Townsville will go to Oblivion. And so does us too."

"Yeah, and we need to go right now," Dr. Edwards said. "To the Utonium household."

"Alright! We're ready to date with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!" I said in excitement. "I hope the date does run well. Very well."

"Oh, wait. Princess Morebucks is gonna date you," Boomer said to me with a whisper.

"Date me?!" I said, then my angelic voiceover said, "Oh no. I'm not. I just changed the rules, and turned the tables onto myself, when Dr. Edwards remade us... I wonder why?"

"Don't just sit there, we're not ready to sneak out. We're just ready to date the Powerpuff Girls. In case they're ugly, we'll try to sneak out with the Powerpuff Girls, but that could be... well much dangerous," Butch said.

"I don't know. I guess there could be severe consequences," I said, thinking about severe consequences that if we couldn't go to the dance, or either we sneak out.

"Jezz, we hate sneaking out. But I sure love dances, that's for sure," Butch said.

"I know, that's why we MUST not sneak out, or else," I said strictly.

"Nothing, carry on," Dr. Edwards said. Then we went inside the car, and Dr. Edwards drove his car to the Utonium household.

"Let's go see the girls. They're like our princesses. I have to see Blossom," I said, "To the Utonium Household!" After these words, we were hoping that if we can see the Powerpuff Girls in their formal wear, we'll be so glad that we're perfect little boys, now and forever.


	9. The Eleventh Hour

**Utonium Residence, Townsville, Cartoon Network Country**

 **1700 hours (5:00PM) December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Bertha "Blossom" Utonium's POV**

* * *

The city of Townsville! A fun-loving, party-going place where life is like a party, such as a winter formal party this year, there in our school we're studying long after the destruction of the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, as seen from one of the _Powerpuff Girls_ episodes, _The Wrinklegruff Gals_ , which it came out from the 2016 reboot of our own show ages ago, caused by Bubbles by throwing a chemical at a hamster in the middle of a show-and-tell class and caused that hamster to be bigger and bigger as an overly-inflated balloon, which it was none other than the Midway Elementary School, on that day.

It was almost winter here in this place, due that it has signs of coming winter, like cold air, but no snow yet? Oh, well. I guess the rainy season here in Toonatopia is about to end too, as I realized. And it's perfect for a big winter formal too.

It was almost time for the party, and we were all prepared for the biggest, grandest and best night ever in our lives, which it'll be much bigger and much more formal than the house party Professor Utonium arranged and hosted while Bubbles panicked and angered about a severed Octi and one of its legs removed. It's so very elegant that my students were dressed up so fancily, impressing each other in glittering and glamorous clothing in a one-of-a-kind event! Yes, you read it right.

Now reader(s), let's stop, relax, and watch a video first before we move on to the advancements of this plotline in his fanfiction, and see how Buttercup don't like that dress. Shall we? Here we go.

 _*in one of Jason Daugavpils' viral videos, showing a video about how Buttercup putted on a somewhat new, longer dress*_

We were inside the bathroom, after taking a bath, to get ready. Once Buttercup put on her dresses, Buttercup had a little problem with the zipper that was in the back, she couldn't get the top part of the zipper up.

"So what do you think Buttercup? Bubbles picked that one especially for you! It's better than the old one. It's long, it's nice, it's awesome." I said.

"Dang. Dang this dress, and I am not wearing that, because the more longer the skirt is, the worse I can feel," said Buttercup.

"Oh come on!" said Bubbles. "I think you'll look beautiful in this," said Bubbles dreamily. "Besides, Blossom and I are going to wear just as beautiful as this, and this time, even more beautiful than we look in the party."

"I don't care! I am not wearing that dress! It's too long!" Buttercup said in finality. "And there's nothing you can do about it! Oh, I coulda care about wearing a suit someday."

 _*end of viral video*_

And that, my friend(s), is the end of the video. A viral video, of course. Now, let's get back to reading this fanfiction. Shall we? Thank you.

"Oh Buttercup, you look beautiful! You look beautiful even more than what you look in a house party we've attended. I remembered that with Octi was ruined months ago when you put on a dress," said Bubbles.

"I look stupid. I look stupid even more than I look in a house party," said a Buttercup with her hands folded and her mouth folded into a frown.

Despite her assertions and bravado, she failed to prevent us from making her wear the dress that we want to wear. It really was a longer version of the dress we wore at the incident at a posh, fancy, and lavish house party a few months ago called the _Octi Gone Incident_ , named after an episode of our original series ages ago, _Octi Gone_ , during the time when the Drow Elf Kingdom of Zarion, led by the High Elf, Kyle Broflovski, is eager to expand its territories outside South Park, for the glory of the Strategic Defense Coalition, before the house party has just been ruined by an army of drow elves, the difference being it reached to the shins midway between her ankles and knees instead of just reaching to her knees. It was lime green, and had frills at the hem. The dress was puffed. It was light, and though fitted, it was not tight. There was a dark green ribbon tied around her waist that was tied in a large bow at the back, and the ends dropped to the end of the hem of the dress. Now we hoped we'll be more better than we look like in Octi-Gone, because of the dress' skirt lengths. Now our dresses are now longer than before. Maybe it's because of the cold weather, yeah?

She also wore white long socks and black leather Mary Jane shoes, though Buttercup didn't mind it since she always wore them even when fighting. Though she would die to have the boys' sneakers, like our rivals-turned-boyfriends, the Rowdyruff Boys. Also, there was a small green bow perched in the brunette's hair, down toward one side of her head, and a flower wreath from Professor's wedding in the episode, _The City of Clipsville_. Obviously, adding a flower wreath makes her angry even more.

"Nonsense, Buttercup, you look fabulous! I bet Butch would be surprised! Oh, and don't be a sissy, young Buttercup."

"Yeah! Surprised that I was such a sissy! Again! This dress is too long, and I can't see my knees," Buttercup grumbled.

"Now to add the finishing touches!" said Bubbles.

"What, you're not finished?" said Buttercup in surprise.

"Not yet!" I added with a fiendish smile on my face.

"Yeah, we haven't applied make-up yet, and glamoured up our hair!" said Bubbles.

Buttercup's eyes widened in horror at hearing this. "No! We don't even know how to use that stuff! And we don't even have it! The Professor never brought-"

"Well, right after we arrived from our short vacation at our friend's fish farm from the Tarusey Province, in our country, the Cartoon Network Country, a nearby province here in this province, the Bagala Province, where this city, the city of Townsville is located, I thought, that maybe, we can make the boys like us by making ourselves more attractive! I mean there has to be a reason why the boys don't like us not at all, but a few decades ago, starting from when one of our our ages-old show's ages-old original series episode that was released ages ago, The Rowdyruff Boys, was released, and end ed duri ng the Frank Underwood Wars, when that dang Yankee president, Frank J. Underwood, turned them into good, little boys, like us, and the villains from this universe as heroes in the alternate universe, where we saw and fought the Powerpunk Girls, as seen from the comic featuring us a very long time ago called _Déjà View_ ," I said.

"Well I don't think Boomer doesn't like me you know! After all, he did go out on a date with me!" Bubbles said.

"Bah, that wrong. He liked you nowadays before he dated you," I said.

"Oh, really?" Bubbles said.

"Yes. It is true! He loved you so much!" I said.

"Yeah! That's great!" Bubbles cheered. "Now he loved me nowadays, along with you loving Brick, Blossom. And by the way, Buttecup loved Butch nowadays too."

"Indeed. So Bubbles went to Ms. Bellum's room in the Townsville City Hall and Ms. Keane's house and borrowed some make-up, lipstick, and manuals to make our hair look fancy, like in proms and galas. And it's right here," I said as me and Bubbles began to drag an unwilling Buttercup to the vanity.

"You even don't know how to use the stuff!" said Buttercup. "If we have makeup and fancier hair, then this stinks. "

"Oh no Buttercup, I already read on the magazines and how-to books, heard the radio and watched some TV and videos from the Internet, and so I know how," I said smugly. "First, the make-up! Then the hair."

I took the make-up kit from the bag, and began to apply it on Buttercup. Soon, the extent of my knowledge on how to use it became apparent. That is-I had no idea what I was doing. Soon, Buttercup's face became as white as a paper, in fact, so white that she looked like she was (like) a newly deceased corpse. Plus the fact that it was unevenly applied. I applied too much on my forehead, and too little on my cheeks. I even put make-up on my neck. Bubbles then fiddled with the lipstick. However, she was also clumsy that soon, there was red not only on her lips, but also all over her face. Soon, Buttercup's face was like a white piece of paper that had a few lines of drawn with red crayons on it. Buttercup, was obvious. "What! I told you, you didn't knew how to use them. Remove the sheet off the mirror!" she demanded. "Please? Thank you. _Nuxen._ [Thank you.]"

Me and Bubbles looked at what we had done with our faces, and fought the urge to laugh, to scream or to cry. I quickly took a face towel, drenched it with water, and roughly wiped out the make-up and lipstick from my face. "Um, I think we need to do that over again."

So I took the brown make-up and began to apply it to my face more evenly. And Bubbles this time was more careful.

The end result was that it wasn't quite the disaster of the first attempt.

"Girls, the boys are here!" shouted the Professor.

"Already? But it's only five! I haven't even dressed up yet!" I panicked. "Okay, okay, um, at least Buttercup's finished. Professor, can you tell them to wait an hour?" I asked.

"Okay," said Professor Utonium. "Okay, girls, don't panic!"

"Who's panicking?" said Buttercup with a derisive snort.

"I'm not panicking," giggled Bubbles. "I think you're the only one who's panicking!"

"Me? I'm not panicking!" I said, visibly sweating.

"Yes you are," said Bubbles. "Relax. We have still one hour to prepare. Besides, all of us ad already taken a bath, so all we have to do is dress-up and make ourselves pretty!"

"But-"

"Oh don't worry," said Bubbles. "Come on! Let's get you on that dress..."

Downstairs, the Rowdyruff Boys arrived, still in their suits.

"Well, at least it's not as hopeless as I thought it would be," said Butch.

"I wonder that we'll do at the dance?" said Brick. "I still have no idea what you do at the dance. Other than what someone told us that it will be very, very fantastic, but not exactly what makes it so fantastic!"

"Yeah, but I still wonder what they'll force us boys to do? What the heck! At least we'll won't be able to sneak out. But instead, we'll date them instead, or otherwise, if we could be able sneak out, let's takes the Powerpuff Girls with us, sneaking the six of us out," said Brick as they slowly walked towards the house from the car. "I could've imagined that my ex-girlfriend Princess Morebucks is about to sneak herself out so can be safe from the dance. This stinks. You, Butch and Boomer. You there, it's not our plan to sneak out, it Princess Morebucks. She wanted to get the heck outta the dance everybody wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in a dire to dance for a night now, Brick," Butch said. "At least we're not gonna plan to sneak out. We're just gonna to plan to stop her from sneaking out."

"I know," Brick said.

"So where are they?" asked Boomer.

"Oh they're still not finished," said the Professor.

"Finished doing what?" asked Butch.

"They're still getting dressed and making themselves presentable," said Professor.

"What? It only took each of us five minutes, and a total of fifteen seconds to get completely dressed! What's taking them so long?" Butch exploded.

"Hush, Butch. Hush. Our loves must look beautiful than ever before, and our lives must be better if we date the girls, not hating each other," Brick said.

"Okay. Sorry for exploding myself," Butch calms down deeply.

"Well, they do like to their time and don't like to rush things through," said the Professor.

"Come here, my beautiful girls!" said Brick, talking like a handsome fairytale prince. "You, my beautiful princesses, must come here, before you take a few to several minutes to prepare and charm yourself in glaze!"

The Professor just laughed. "You're a real comedian, Brick."

"Thank you," Brick thanked the Professor.

"You're welcome," the Professor replied.

"Don't mention it, but no problem at all," Brick replied, and the Professor blushed, but smiled in response.

Dr. Edwards also laughed. "Those boys! Reminds me when you had to take Ms. Keane to the dance."

"Yeah! Every time I remember it, I cracked! It was so funny thinking about it now, but back then, we were so deadly afraid!" said John. "I remember this one, everyday. But now, I have to plan to forget it. Well, just forget it. Don't sweat it."

"Yeah. By the way, do you have some wine? Or beer? We could use a bit of a drink till the girls are finished. I have to bring them to the ballroom in a posh hotel, you know," said the Doctor. "Don't worry, I won't get drunk or tipsy."

"The boys might see," said the Professor.

"Let them! If we can brew an age potion, due to a natural time freeze in our Toonatopian blood, because our animator ancestors didn't not age us in many years to come, and have them drink it so they can be old enough without having to age, I'll introduce them to the joys of alcohol!" said Dr. Edwards. "As they say, you're not a man until you get drunk once!"

So they went to the kitchen, where the Professor took a bottle of wine from a hidden drawer, and both drank while they exchanged stories, jokes and laughed like they were in a tavern. Though both men made sure none of them became drunk.

Meanwhile, at the living room in our home...

"So what do we do while we wait for our loves to finish?" asked Butch.

"How about poker?" asked Boomer. "I have my deck in my pocket."

"I'm sorry Boomer, but no. I'm not in the mood right now, because that's too much. But if we did too much, God will get angry at us for what we have done. Again. Due to gambling. Well, ever since the series showed us our wrongdoings in the past. But we can find out if our lives are easier than ever before if we forget the evil past when Mojo Jojo made us, and died, and then revived by Him, but now, we're perfect little boys, and we're like good boys from now on when the American president Underwood recruited Dr. Edwards to remake us to add it with a pinch of sugar, spice and everything nice," said Butch. "But hey, maybe we can have some target practice? It'll entertain us other than poker."

"Oh yes, that will be awesome," said Boomer with a childish giggle before they went out into the yard. "But be careful, it's too dangerous. Are you sure this is gonna be dangerous, and filled with atrocities out there?"

"Sorry, but not really. My apologizes, sir," Brick said as he took a pebble in his hand and threw it high into the air. He grabbed a blast ray in his hand, and aimed at the flying pebble, and shot it. Seconds later, there was a small explosion, and the pebble disappeared.

"Top that, pebble!" said Brick, posturing like a peacock. "Well, rest in peace, pebble. At least it's just a practice for our upcoming battle against our next villain.

"No problem!" said Butch. "But that's enough for us. One is enough. Two is too much. Three is right out. If we do that again, houses will be destroyed. I can almost feel like we're almost in a battlefield, because it's World War IX already in here."

"Oh, really, and what if we destroy the Moon?" asked Boomer.

"Then there will be no light. And humans cannot uphold their population, colonizing and residing the Moon. And of course, there will be worse bedtimes for children, like us," Brick said to Boomer and Butch. "There would be pure darkness if we do this again."

"So, let's not do this again, so we can still see the moon, we hope?" Brick hoped. "We're all for... saving the moon. So, we're now activists to save the Moon from now on."

"Alright," said Boomer and Butch, praising Brick's plan to be activists to save the Moon.

"If we don't do this to the Moon, then we're still good boys now and forever," Brick said. "But for now, let's play marbles instead, so everything can be safe. That's an alternative way though."

"Have you got any marbles?" asked Butch.

"I have a couple in my pocket," said Brick.

"Well, let's go then. I hope it's mere more better than target practice, so we can save ammunition for our troops going away to the battlefield they'll be going for days to come," said Boomer.

"I know, Boomer, I know," Brick said wearily, and they then went to the concrete ground in front of the garage of Professor Utonium where they spent the next few minutes playing marbles.

Twenty minutes later...

"Boys, they girls have already finished!" shouted the Professor.

"Already? Geez! I mean, wow! Just... wow! I thought that it would take them a couple of hours at least," said Brick, snickering about taking a couple of hours for both of them, but not for us. "But okay, I'll prepare for my princess to come down, and soon, I shall treat him like a real princess in her, and a real gentleman in me, that's for sure."

"Yeah! If that happened, then by the time they'd finish, the dance would begin, or could still be held, or be over," said Boomer. "I hope they'll be fast enough to finish so we can go to the dance, because I loved them so much."

The boys then went to the top of the stairs, while they waited for us to emerge. Soon, we emerged from the room.

"So boys, what do you think?" I asked.

The boys stared for a couple of seconds. Then they broke out in laughter.

Me and Bubbles were wearing long dresses like that of Buttercup, with my dress in pink while Bubbles wore that of sky blue. But it was not our dresses that evoked laughter. Although I kept my everyday bow worn, each of Bubbles' pigtail is tied with a small blue bow.

Simply put, the application of make-up of both the lipstick, cosmetics and hair were a disaster. While our dresses were lovely and good, the powder and make-up and such were done in such an incompetent manner. While it was not as bad as Bubbles and my earlier misapplication to Buttercup's face, it was still very bad. The only reason why we don't think it was bad was because compared to the first one it's good, and second, we were at that time were poorly judged of cosmetics. We simply had no idea how to properly apply it.

"Ha, ha, ha! Blossom, I never thought you'd spend time to make yourself even uglier than you already are, but I guess I'm wrong," said Brick while rolling on his floor, laughing so hard. "Boy, I guess you do want to be beautiful," then his happiness and laughter soon faded out, worrying about my face as he started to change his mind into a concerning way about all of myself, "But now, you look so ugly. You remain ugly because of your amateur cosmetics skills." Then I bowed down my head, frowned slightly, placed my hands behind my hips, and closed my eyes gently in mourning, worrying that I looked so ugly during these words.

"Boy, are you going to a puppet show?" asked Boomer while laughing, and Brick got angry at Boomer, worrying about my ugliness. "Then if so, then I'd guess you're the puppets."

"Puppets?" Brick reacted, then he soon get angry at Boomer. "Then you must to be a PUPPET, Boomer! Stop laughing at them, or I'll slap you so hard, because they're our girlfriends!" Then he slapped Boomer, changing his mind into a far-more worried self, worrying about our ugliness because of our amateur cosmetics skills instead of laughing.

"The only thing good about going to that dance, is that, when the others will see you, they're going to laugh at you! You'd be the laughing stock!" laughed Butch, while Brick and Boomer were far more concerned about my ugly face.

"No, Butch! The only thing good about good about going to that dance, is that, when the others will see them with their makeup look so beautiful and proper, they're going to impress them, so stop laughing, and it's your fault for insulting the girls once more!" Brick yelled, and Boomer shouted, "Yeah, and stop laughing. I'm serious about Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's beautiful looks now, Butch, you stupid fool! You did not think about the proper makeup though."

And then they slapped him, and his laughter soon gave out into sadness, starting to fearing that everyone could laugh at me when I was at the dance. Butch changed his mind and was shocked about us, and he said, "Oh goodness! You were right! I'm fearing that the only thing bad about going to that dance, is that, when the others will see you, Buttercup, they'll laugh at you soon. If you were the laughing stock, we're just gonna try to be able to sneak out."

"Indeed," Boomer said. "We can sneak out in case you're all laughing stocks, then we'll come with you. Promise?"

"Wait, not yet. So, on the other hand, please go and fix yourself. We'd be too embarrassed to go to the Dance with you looking like that!" said Brick, now getting more concern about my looks. "I'd know you're ugly, but please, don't make yourself even uglier! But if you get even more uglier, I hope you can practice."

We were lonely, upsetting, sobbing about what we have done, as we simply had no idea that we had simply botched up the job.

The boys blushed red, and us to blushed, which we, but not the Rowdyruff Boys, blended with the ridiculous make-up, making us even uglier, making the boys gasp in terror, and cry in sadness for our ugliness, indicating that they're concern about us even more.

The Professor took pity on us, like the boys, and we're taking pity on ourselves, joining the Rowdyruff Boys in taking pity on us too. "Come on girls, I think you need a real make-over, and I think I know how who can help," said the Professor as he led us back to our room.

"Professor, do we really look that horrible?" asked Bubbles.

"Not really. You just didn't use make-up and lipstick properly, all thanks to your amateur skills in cosmetics, and that makes you, look, well, funny!" said the Professor.

"Uh, so we made ourselves look ugly," I said. "Great! Now I'll hear the end of it from Brick, Boomer and Butch!"

Bubbles soon covered her face with her hands, and ran towards our room with tears, and yet without crying so hard. Instead, she just screamed a bit for being ugly and embarrassed in pure agony, and she looked very angry. She shouted, "CURSE YOU, PIA WURTZBACH! YOU PUT A CURSE ONTO US!" I said to her, "But, Bubbles, she's already dead ages ago. She kidnapped us in World War VI when the Japs, gingers and celebrities occupied our home centuries ago. Do you remember?"

"Oh great. Yeah. I remembered that. But now, she left us outta here," I said nervously.

"Ugh! You and your bright ideas!" said Buttercup. "Oh, I'm Blossom, and using make-up will make the boys like us better and make us better looking! Yeah right! What a hoot!"

"Okay, girls, on to your room," said the Professor. "Don't worry, boys. This is really the first phase of their make-up, and they're not yet finished!"

After that, the Professor called Ms. Keane on the smartphone. "Ms. Keane, could you do the girls a favor? You will? Thanks. You see the girls seemed to have bitten more than they can chew when they tried to use make-up and lipstick. So, if you could help them use it to improve their looks, then I'd be most grateful. _Nuxen!_ [Thank you!]"

"Um, wait a minute, I think I'm going to get something," said the Professor, who then went to a soundproof room. When he was sure nobody can hear him, he began laughing very hard, like an insane person.

Dr. Edwards saw his sons mourning quietly. He slipped to the kitchen, closed the doors, and laughed very hard, saying these words, "You're all real comedians, boys."

Ten minutes later, Ms. Keane arrived carrying a purse. "Oh where are the girls?"

"Oh they're in their room," said the Professor, who had stopped laughing and stepped out of his soundproof room. "Please make it good. I don't want my girls to be the laughing stocks of the dance tonight the way Blossom was when her sisters accidentally butchered her hair," he whispered.

"Don't worry," said Ms. Keane. "I'll take care of it!"

Fifteen minutes to six... by around 5:45PM (or by military standard time, 1745 hours)...

Dr. Edwards and the Professor were waiting on the living room, chatting with each other while not only smoking on some of the doctor's expensive cigars, but also playing mobile games on the tablet and/or watching TV. The boys were sitting on the carpet, playing marbles while they waited for us.

"Boys! The girls are ready!" Ms. Keane said triumphantly.

"Ha! Finally! I thought it would take until Christmas for you four to finish, Sandra," laughed Dr. Edwards.

"Yay! Here comes the girls! Our princesses are here! I'd rather get glass slippers for being real princesses to us as a gift for being much more beautiful," Brick said.

"Don't be silly, William," said Ms. Keane. "Come and feast your eyes to the Powerpuff Girls! Okay girls, you can come out now."

"Are you sure they won't laugh at us?" asked Bubbles.

"Of course not!" said Ms. Keane. "I'm telling you, no matter what they say on the outside, deep inside, they're admiring you!"

"Okay", I said. and we went out. We still wore the same long dress that we wore earlier. The difference is our faces and our hairs. Now the make-up and lipstick were perfectly applied, and it gave the effects we desired, and so does Ms. Keane, making us even more attractive. Also, we wore long gloves, bracelets, earrings, and pearl necklaces. Also, we wore flower wreaths from the Professor's wedding with Ms. Bellum, who was disguised by Mojo Jojo, from the episode called _The City of Clipsville_ , and to make sure we feel like we're in a high school prom, Bubbles' dress had jewels crusted in her dress', while Buttercup had flowery lines on the right shoulder of her from top to bottom, and I had sparkles on the bottom of my dress. Also, each of our dresses had flowers on the right side of our black sashes of our dresses.

Also, we had our hairs look so beautiful! I had a hairbun, Bubbles curved her pigtails a bit, and slightly enlarged them, and Buttercup combed down her hair, and without a cowlick on her hair. I had a pink hairdye, Bubbles had a blue hairbun, and Buttercup had a green hairdye.

"Wow! You girls are-beautiful!" said Professor Utonium.

"Aw! You're so cute and pretty! Yes you are," said Dr. Edwards kindly. "I'm sure my sons will like it! Good job Ms. Keane! I never knew you were quite a beautician and a fashion designer! Even if you fixed up and decorated the girls' dresses."

"Oh it's nothing," said Ms. Keane.

We blushed at the compliments.

However, the Rowdyruff Boys were not simply too young at this point to recognize beauty in an opposite sex at our age, but they're actually simply to recognize their boredom, playing marbles, and waiting for us.

The boys gave an indifferent look and yawned, as if watching the principal of our school, Principal Jennings, or our country's president, Uncle Grandpa, giving a speech on TV, while looking at each other, knowing that they were bored to play marbles for too long, while waiting for us three to be finished, not because of us, looking beautiful, then they turned their heads to us. Now they gasped in astonishment.

"Wow! Will you look at that!" said Brick with eyes wide open at the direction of us. "It's beautiful! It's so beautiful. Much more beautiful than ever! Oh, and sorry for the boredom alright. Your beauty is actually not the reason why I was bored, but waiting may give me patience, but it actually bores me. I'm sorry, Blossom."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waiting too long Brick, my love." I said.

"Yeah, thank you," he said, and we hugged in forgiveness.

"Have you seen anything as good as it?" asked Boomer, staring at the direction of us. "Mighty fine-looking if you ask me!"

"Woo-hoo! What a knockout!" said Butch. "Simply stunning! Ha, the other boys will be jealous when they see me with her, while we're so happy!"

"What a gorgeous thing!" said Brick. "I wish I could touch her!"

"Why not?" asked Boomer. Boomer rushed forward, followed by his brothers.

We were thoroughly surprised, and blushed. "Oh thank you, boys. I guess you weren't so bad at all," I said.

"Thanks!" said Bubbles.

"Sorry, but unfortunately, we don't have time for this. There's more to come. Don't worry, we'll come at you later on. So right now, we'll talk to the Professor and the Doctor for a little while. Keep your face beautiful till we come back to you. Mark my words. And remember, don't let your face look ugly. Good luck though," Brick said, and instead of coming to us, the boys rushed past us, knowing they don't have time for us to come to us, and we said, "Oh, excuse us," then they said, "Sorry, but we'll talk to you later." They went to a table just behind us were they picked up a smartphone, and we came to them, looking at the smartphone.

"Wow! This smartphone is beautiful, just beautiful," said Brick as he admired the phone, while pressing the camera icon. "Wow, look at the list of videos we've made in the past! It's just a small list, yet it can be a lot, depending on time! And look, you can even put it on DVD, CD, Blu-Ray Disc, a newsreel, a movie theater, a video streaming website, or either on TV."

"Hey, no fair, let me have a look at her!" said Boomer, referring to the video camera. "She's wonderful! Look, the batteries can last 48 hours of continuous use! And you can even edit out the scenes. And look, it's so small and compact that you can put it on your pocket if it's large enough."

Butch grabbed the smartphone. "Wow! And Dad haven't had this kind of camera yet!"

Brick grabbed the smartphone and went to the Professor. "Professor, where did you buy her," he excitedly asked, referring to the smartphone. "This is so cool you know!"

"I made it! I just finished it this morning! It's the Utonium Industries Smartphone No. 21445. Since I've updated the camera app with its latest version, unlike any other previous versions, you can even record shows on TV, kinda like a VCR. And it's very tough too. Drop it over a hundred feet on concrete, and it won't break! And it's waterproof too!"

"Wow! Dad, you've got to make a smartphone like this! It's so cool! Cool, huh?" Butch said to his father.

"Wow John! That is the most impressive smartphone I've ever seen!" said Dr. Edwards, completely forgetting about us.

Meanwhile... we were sitting on a couch in a living room.

Buttercup, and yes, even Bubbles were nearly boiling mad, not at the rebuff from the Rowdyruff Boys, but it's only because that they actually have no time to talk instead. Buttercup thought they were embarrassed again by the boys, but in reality, they were embarrassed again by none other than Buttercup herself.

"Why those rotten, no-good, uncivilized boys, why I outta-" Buttercup began.

"Easy Buttercup, you'll play into their hands," I said. "Like Ms. Keane said, they actually think we're awesome and attractive and they already actually said it years ago! Remember, they want to get in the dance with us, and they'll never psych us out into dumping them ever again!"

"YEAH, AND STOP CALLING THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS THOSE ROTTEN, NO-GOOD, UNCIVILIZED BOYS... EVER AGAIN, GOSH DARNIT!" Bubbles protested. "THEY'RE OUR BOYFRIENDS! AND WE WERE JUST EMBARRASSED BECAUSE OF YOU INSULTING THEM BY CALLING THEM ROTTEN, NO-GOOD, UNCIVILIZED BOYS! MARK MY WORDS! Please? Thank you."

"Dang it. Yes. They're our boyfriends now. They're civilized, so calm down, Bubbles," I said, whacking Bubbles head before I could tell Bubbles to calm down, "This is almost the 31st century ABB. The Rowdyruff Boys are now our boyfriends, that means with the help of the Rowdyruff Boys, we can help them keep an eye out of our new and old enemies alike, and we'll all keep an eye on them."

"Boys!" Bubbles shouted. "What about us?"

"Huh?" said Brick innocently, "What about you girls? Well, we're taking you to that dance, you know, because you loved us always! We're not hurting and separating you. Don't worry. We're just very sorry."

"Boys!" Ms. Keane suddenly said, "Stop this talk about the smartphone. You boys are ignoring the girls! You'd think that you would want to take the smartphone instead of the boys. Well... um... that's all."

"Oh no. We're not ignoring the girls, we're just getting busy," Boomer said.

"Oh boy! Would we!" said Brick sarcastically. "I mean, okay. Let's forget about the smartphone thing first. Otherwise, embarrassing you gave us a headache again, and we're tired of embarrassments. You thought we were bad, or good?"

"Yes. Sorry for the ignorance," Butch said nervously, admitting to himself to stop the ignorance. "Let's forget about the smartphone first."

"Oh! My goodness, that's not all," said the Professor. "I think I'm going to put this in the cabinet. I'm going to discuss this with you when the dance is over. Now boys, I think you should pay attention to the girls."

"Yeah! Especially now that Ms. Keane helped them with their makeover," said Dr. Edwards, though his eyes were still on the smartphone in the Professor's hand.

"Oh, okay," said the boys. "What's to notice?"

"Well, what do you think? How do we look?" I asked.

"Well, you're not as ugly as a few minutes ago, but there are some people who hated you were considering-" Brick started.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment!" I said, with a sly smile on my face.

"Wait, no! Don't! Please! That's NOT all, but I fear that, well, uh... that is not gonna be a compliment to some of those countless others." said Brick nervously, worrying about that it's not a compliment about beauty. "I'm not angry, just criticizing about that since we're not enemies anymore. We're just love interests, to each other just to fine ourselves... for what we have done. Just listen to me first, so we can make it a real compliment."

"Oh yes it is," I said. "You called me ugly in the past ages, and since you called me ugly, coming from your mouth, Dr. William Samuel B. Edwards Tunon Zarok Jr., then it really is a compliment."

"Well, uh. Yes. It's a yes for me... I think. But I think no, it's not... for someone else," said Brick in a nervous look. "But don't worry, you're not delusional, but that's delusional to someone, because each individual has topics that may or may not be delusional. You're supposed to send an example of delusional compliments among countless others, and also, I promise I won't call you delusional anymore. I promise. That's why you shouldn't be delusional ever again, that why all your compliments in this day, and all the days after this day. I also promise since you don't make promises. But unlike other villains you fought, they could think you're delusional! I'm scared of this! Well, I hate it when somebody told you that you're delusional, but I'm still very sure you are, well no longer delusional at all. So, if you're delusional, then I'm delusional too. But don't worry. I hope you're not delusional. We, the Rowdyruff Boys, can make you, the Powerpuff Girls, to be much less delusional than we thought ages ago, because I was wrong. That's why we can fight some delusional statements, for our very own good." I nodded, and I hugged him in forgiveness, and we started to cry in pure grief, fearing that there would be delusional statements I've made, or either Bubbles', Buttercup's, or the Rowdyruff Boys'.

"Well, Butch said a while ago that you were only fooling when you called me ugly, so that meant you actually think I'm pretty!" I said while batting my eyes. "I think you love me Brick. Right?"

Brick began to shed tears, "Yes. That's right. He fooled you, and I know. You're not crazy. You're just... perfect, and well-behaved, and that's also why I always know you, Princess Blossom, and while it's true, I also love you. Well, after all, all of your statements long after the Frank Underwood Wars, but there are villains out there, going to call you that you're crazy... but look at you, and look at me. I'm not crazy. You're not crazy. We're all not crazy. But if you're crazy, then I'm crazy. We're both crazy as a man in an asylum. But how can you possibly know that?"

"Yes, yes. And yes, I also know that. That's why I think you're one heck of a hunk!" I said as I playfully flirted with Brick, making him smile once more, and his feelings soon healed with a small smile and a quiet sigh. "I think you're handsome, and I want to be close to you, now and forever."

Brick smiled and said, "I know. I hope it's not too late for you to become delusional, and of course, I'm just one heck of a hunk, that is," and we hugged each other. "Now go beg to your dad so that you won't have to date Princess Morebucks ever again,," I said. He said with a salute, "Okay, your wish is my command."

He stepped his right foot backward, then suddenly went and clutched his dad's feet. "Dad, please keep me away not from her, but from her enemies, like Princess Morebucks! Please! I sure hope she wants to save me! Look at how she looks, oh please! She never wanted me to infect me with her cooties, but Princess Morebucks will! Get Princess Morebucks away from me, not my eternal love Blossom! I hope the Princess is not gonna kiss me, but I just wanted Blossom to kiss me instead! Please, I don't want to die!"

Suddenly, I suddenly laughed. "Ha, ha, I always knew you were a wimp, Brick, but I never thought you'd be this much of a wimp! Ha, as if I'll ever fall for you! It would be a cold day in Oblivion before that could happen!"

"Dad, what does fall for me mean?" asked a naive Brick.

"I'll tell you if you drink an age fastening potion, son," said Dr. Edwards.

"Ah, so this is not all a trick, unless it's made by Princess Morebucks! I won't fall for that, if it's made by Princess Morebucks, again, but I must only love Blossom, but first, I must fall for that, if you make it. I have no choice, but to love Blossom. That's why she's my friend. My best friend. And my true love life," said Brick, regaining his composure, and yet, taking a deeper breath three times by inhaling and exhaling.

"Really, you know Brick, I really like your-"

Before I could finish, Brick suddenly pushed me away nervously, in a merely apologetic look. "Just look and see, and I'm so very sorry, Blossom, my darling, but since it's not your drivel I'm not gonna fall for you anymore, then I'm not falling for one of Princess Morebucks' drivels you're still possessing again, but if you want to love me, then you must get rid of that drivel that was made by Princess Morebucks by dating me and dancing with me at a dance instead, so we can not only be boyfriends and girlfriends forever, but we can also go to Panama soon for our first UN peacekeeping mission. Maybe unlike previous fights against Princess Morebucks in your show a very long time ago, maybe those drivels were probably caused by that she lied to you too much about everything else, like in the past episodes, _yai?_ [yes?]"

I suddenly lost it. "Yes, Brick, but it's not polite to push a lady! You may be civilized, but some of your statements ARE just actually uncivilized, you know that! Well, I think some of your statements are civilized. Like the Mesopotamians."

"Ah, I know. Sorry for pushing you. I apologize, but I saw you that you're a just lady, but also unfortunately, I'm still hearing no words of a lady, but not hearing those words of a lady could be just for a while," said Brick. "Maybe you're not a loud mouthed wench, but I think those may probably be more or less likely, I think, the words of a loud mouthed wench, but _not_ like you, but only of those those filthy villains we've facing already, such as my first and fake father, Mojo Jojo, my second and fake father, HIM, etcetera, etcetera, that's why I just thought I heard those words of a loud mouthed wench... for a time being, but that's okay, you're still a lady to me. And since then, we've saved the days, everyday, ever since the Frank Underwood Wars ended with Kim Jang-kin's defeat. But wait a second? How can we, the Rowdyruff Boys have to be good? All I have to do is to turn the Rowdyruff Boys into the Rowdyright Boys, and save the day, and the world. All I did is to quit being a villain, and start being a hero."

"Yes, you must. And you must quit being a villain. And you must keep your days of dooming and seizing a pure distant memory. So, you must follow my footsteps forever, even after our marriage, because being a leader can be a confidentially and courageously position for both you and me," I said. "But you'll know me that we're gonna love each other forever."

"Yeah. I know. It was past. My evil past is gone, if things changed, so you figured it out? Well, I've been mean for past ages long, how is this day any different," replied Brick.

"Well-will you look at that! That's no proper way to tie a tie!" I said. "If you want to go to the dance with a snappily dressed girl like me, you have to look your best, and that includes your tie." He looks down, noticing that he doesn't tie a necktie properly, and said, "Oh, gosh. That's right. You were right. I know. That's why I'm amateur at tying knots. So please let me tie it properly, I hope? So please, cover me for a second, I have to tie my tie. Okay?" I said, "Alright," then he quickly pulled his tie from his vest, unknotted it, then wound it in a complicated knot, pulling it far into his neck.

"So tight! Help me, darling!" said Brick, quickly grabbing the knot as he nearly choked. "I really hate to insult or blame you Blossom, because you're my best girlfriend for the rest of my life, but since you asked me, what are you trying to do, let me choke myself? And what in the name of the _puzagat_ [devil] is this knot? Just asking, but I can't loose it. Can you please help me loosen it so you can save my life, Blossom darling? Please? Thank you."

"Okay, I'll save your life. I accept that. But first, how'd you know?" I said. "And all that I know how to tie is called the Windsor knot. It's really complicated, and only one with smarts knows how to do it, but I guess if you're dumb as a rock, then I'm dumb as a rock too since we both don't know how to do the knot."

"Okay, Blossom. Don't be an ugly, hideous girl. Be a beautiful, pleasant girl. Be more beautiful than the winner of Ms. Townsville last year. Prove that you're more beautiful in a dance. But first, please fix this knot so I can take a revitalizing breath," said Brick. "If I die from choking, then I'd be a ghost, knowing that you'd have lost your boyfriend since you or Princess Morebucks won't have forced me to go, or either knowing that there would be spilling up some more blood during World War IX, you know. Please help me. Please..."

"Alright," I said that word to Brick, and Brick said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Please save me, and hurry, before I die. And remember, I always loved you so much. That's why I always love you forever nowadays." I then loosened the knot and fixed it so it was just okay. Brick then tucked it under his vest, so the upper part of his bright red tie could be seen.

He hugged me, and said, "Oh, thank you, Blossom! You saved my life by loosening the knot, and fixed it so it was just okay. You've felt like a perfect little girl, like the Professor said those words to you, and I love you!" I replied to him, "I love you too, Brick! You're my boyfriend!" Then Brick chuckled, and nodded in an apologetic look and we kissed each other while Brick unworn his fedora hat from his head, covering our kissing so that nobody could see our kissing in front of us.

Meanwhile, in an area of that room, where Bubbles and Boomer stood there...

"Well, at least you fixed that powder in your face," said Boomer. "And you don't look like a clown anymore, Bubbles."

"Well, Ms. Keane really fixed us up," said Bubbles. "So what do you think?"

"Not bad," said Boomer, still thinking of the smartphone, but trying to struggle to think about Bubbles instead. "Bubbles, can you connect that smartphone to a laptop? I'm starting to fight against my thoughts in thinking about that darn smartphone. Otherwise, I'm starting to lose Bubbles again."

"Well, I don't know," said Bubbles. "Boomer, do you think we'll have fun at the dance?"

"I'm sure I would, because you're my love of my life, now and forever," said Boomer. "So don't worry. Me and my brothers will never sneak out after we arrive. You're my love. Otherwise, Princess Morebucks is trying to sneak out."

"Okay! Wait, Boomer! What happened to your suit? It's rumpled." Bubbles gasped.

"Well, it was ironed when we arrived. But me and my brothers had been playing so it got rumpled. Again."

"Boomer, it just won't do!" said Bubbles. "Wait here!"

Boomer stood puzzled as Bubbles left and returned five seconds later with an ironing board and an electric iron.

"Now Boomer, remove your jacket!"

"But you forgot to say please."

"Do it or I'll kiss you!" she threatened.

"Oh, alright. That's perfect for a boyfriend and a girlfriend to do so," said Boomer. "So, okay, if you insist, but please, no kissing for a while. Maybe you kiss me later, okay? Because, I still loved you so much more than Clover Ewing. I hate her, because I loves Bubbles so much more than her. But you must say please next time."

He grumbled as he removed his jacket.

"And your shirt!" demanded Bubbles, then she said quietly, saying about what he said, "Oh, okay. I know. And... about Clover Ewing, yeah. I hate her too. Because she's a doppelganger of mine. She stinks. But you still forgot to say please. Please say the magic word "please" next time."

Boomer complied, removing first his tie then his shirt, revealing an undershirt. His undershirt consists of a white, simple sleeveless crew-neck shirt, or in both Toonatoopian and Tagalog, a _sando_. Bubbles then ironed both articles of clothing. Boomer then quickly but carefully put it on, so as not to rumple it again.

"There, you look much more presentable!" said Bubbles.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he smiled, said these words and kissed her in the cheek, but Bubbles was enraged.

"Hey, cut that out! Let me go! Ow! Oh, alright. Nailed me to get physical, or geophysical," she said, and as she changed her mind, she smiled for Boomer's kiss, and then Boomer puts on a shirt, a jacket and a tie.

"Hope it's getting much more presentable, Bubbles. Wish me luck," Boomer said, and Bubbles kissed him, smiling him again. "But you have to say please next time, okay?"

"Okay. I will. Sorry for not saying please Boomer," Bubbles said, and they hugged each other in forgiveness, sobbing about what she have done.

Meanwhile, in an area where Buttercup and Butch approached each other...

Butch took a closer look at Buttercup.

"What?" asked Buttercup.

Butch was silent for a moment with a frown on his face. He then laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Buttercup.

"You!" said Butch.

"What?" said Buttercup. "You better take it back if you don't want my knuckles on meeting your face."

"I mean, look at you! I always knew you were a sissy, but this day proves it!" said Butch. "I mean, not only do you wear dresses, ha, DRESSES, in fighting! What kind of a tough guy wears dresses fighting? But what you're wearing now takes a cake! I mean frills at the hem, a big ribbon tied around your waist and an even bigger bow tied at your back with the ribbon! Ha, and those shoes, and make-up and lipstick! I know you look okay for a girly girl, but for someone who claims to be all tough and tougher, you sure look like a sissy!"

"Listen Butch, let's make one thing clear! You are a boy and I am not a boy! I am a girl! You hear? So don't apply the same standards to me! I am tough! The toughest girl there is, but I am a girl, and I can dance and act like a girl anytime I like and there's nothing you can do about it!" said an angry Buttercup. "Besides, this is a dance, and this is the dress appropriate for it, just like your suit, tie, and coat is the one appropriate for boys! What do you want me to do, dress like you? Puh-leeze!" 'Darn it, I'd never thought I'd defend wearing this piece of junk!' she thought. "And if you are going to call me a sissy for wearing this, then you're a sissy too for wearing what you're wearing too!"

Butch sees the angry Boomer and Brick, warning about insulting Buttercup, then he changed his mind into a polite behavior once again, and said, "Ah. So, if we're both sissies, then that stinks. Oh, I hope you're no longer a sissy, but you're always my love. Then let's hope we're not sissies. Just love interests to each other. Don't let anyone call you a sissy. That's it. But what about Princess Morebucks."

"Yes, and she's squiggling about sneaking out of the dance. But what if we can fight each other after the dance? We'll ask the smashing promoter named Michael Arum to do a big fight soon. Between you and me," said Buttercup.

"Do I hear a challenge? Okay, that's a great idea. We can have a friendly fight soon after the dance. So, how about we should ask the promoter guy named Mike Arum to have a friendly fight between you and me? In the ring, we can fight each other without having to hate or have rivalries on each other, between you and me, while I'm wearing this suit while you're wearing that dress," said Butch. "And I predict that after the fight, the clothes shouldn't be damaged at all. But it should be completed with a national anthem performance before the fight."

"Okay," said Buttercup. "When and where? At the arena? Should we fight in the Townsville Arena?"

But before they could agree on a date and venue, Dr. Edwards called us.

"Boys, it's five minutes to six! Come on! Let's go!" said Dr. Edwards.

"Same to you, girls," said the Professor.

The boys then went to the feet of their father and followed him. Since it was a cold windy December evening, they got their overcoats from the coat rack and wrapped their scarves around their necks. Brick and his father also wore hats. We took our jackets and our scarves too.

"Oops, I almost forgot," I said, as me, Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed our newly-bought purses that matched our color, filled with tickets, our IDs, a cellphone, extra Cartoon Networkian _bugakta_ cashes, contact lenses, an apple lip gloss, peppermint breath mints, a small compact mirror, a small brush, bobby pins, a travel-sized hairspray, extra makeup, a sewing kit, safety pins, a double-sized tape, a superglue, and band-aids.

"Well, let's hope this dance doesn't make us angry. Otherwise, Princess Morebucks is gonna sneak outta that dance," Brick said nervously. "If we could sneak out, let's take those girls with us."

"Yeah, Princess Morebucks' plan to sneak out is giving me a headache. At least this dance's okay for us," Boomer said, hoping that since the dance is very nice, they hoped it's just fine for them.

"If it's not okay, then we could've sneaked out with the girls..." Butch said, thinking about our upcoming sneak-out.

Dr. Edwards and his boys went to his car, while the Professor, Ms. Keane and us went to the Professor's car, and we all drove to the hotel ballroom where the dance is going to be held in a few minutes.


	10. Stan's Preperations for the Dance

**Marsh Residence, South Park, Mature Hegemony**

 **1700 hours (5:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Stan Marsh's POV**

* * *

It was almost evening here in my hometown of South Park. Evenings and nights were both perfect for formal events, like that winter formal event party tonight. Also, I can feel the cold air, which means it's the end of the rainy season, and the end of autumn, and it's the start of winter and the start of the dry season.

I was still napping, still wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans, thus lacking black shoes, leaving only my white socks worn on my feet, while I'm lying down on my bed, because I don't need shoes to wear, because it'll make my bed sheet look so dirty, because my black shoes' soles were filled with both dirt and snow when I went out of my house.

An alarm clock turned on by itself, when its hands reaches 5:00PM, with rattling sounds that came out from the bells of an alarm clock, and I woke up from sleeping. I yawned, and turned it off the alarm clock. I got up and said, "Gah. Wow, that was a dream. A great dream, that is. Wasn't it?"

Then I jumped out from the bed, then I noticed something underneath the bed. It's a small, rectangular sheet of paper. I looked underneath my bed.

I looked around my bed, and I found the sheet of paper I've noticed. I took it underneath the bed, and blew the dust off of that note.

I saw it was an invitation to a big dance night in my school, the South Park Elementary. Then I also took notice that I should wear formal attire tonight at the dance.

"I'm invited to the dance? A winter formal dance? Why yes, it's gonna be so exciting! I hope this dance is gonna be so exciting! I love dances!" I said in excitement, getting ready for a dance.

That is, it was a winter formal dance tonight. And I'm so excited to go there, and I do love formal parties! I love them! They're nice. Nice to me, I guess!

I went downstairs, and I went to see my parents, Randy and Sharon, telling me the good news that I was invited to the dance.

"Mom, dad! I've got some good news for both of you!" I said to my parents, telling them about the good news today.

"Stan? What is it, honey?" my mother said, after I told her the good news.

"I'm invited to the dance tonight!" I said.

"Wow! That's great," my mother said, feeling excited about the dance tonight.

"Stan, you have to be properly dressed so we can take you to the dance tonight, and everybody will impress you," my father said, reminding me that if I could got to the dance, properly dressed, I looked perfect enough to go to the dance, because he said these words, "If you could get to the dance, properly dressed, you looked perfect enough to go to the dance, and everybody will impress you."

"Wow! I can't wait!" I said. "This is gonna be the best night in my entire life!"

"But first, you must take a bath," my mother said.

"Okay," I said, then I went upstairs back to my bedroom, then I went to the bathroom.

I went behind the blinds, then I completely undressed myself, including my hat and my underwear, then I placed my underwear, my undershirt and my suit on top of the blinds, as I take a shower for 20 minutes, complete with a papaya and honey soap for my body, charcoal and mint shampoo for my hair, and a peppermint toothpaste for my teeth, while I'm hiding myself behind a curtain so that nobody can see my naked body.

I applied some soap with all of my body, from head to toe, then I put shampoo on my head, and scrubbed it all over, and then as both soap an shampoo washed away to the drain, I turned off the faucet, and grabbed a towel and put it on my hips, as I put on my underwear, and then my undershirt.

Before I could put on my clothes, I applied my deodorant under my armpits.

I then put on a pair of olive green pants, a white dress shirt, and an olive green dress jacket. It's a suit from a _South Park_ episode, _Faith Hilling_. It reminds me of that... when I was on a vacation in Colorado, when I saw some Yankee Republicans debating for something, till Eric turned into a somewhat real party, by pulling his red jacket. I remembered that, when Eric was an anti-Semite, before I slapped him hard before going home, thus changing his mind forever into a Jew-loving, hippie-loving person. Yeah, he's nice nowadays, starting a few years ago. Now, he's ready to do anything, whenever it takes to stop anti-Semitism, and bring back his honor to become a Jew-loving self, such as supporting my friend, Kyle.

But the difference is that my shirt's collar is covering my neck, just like when I went to funerals, like Kenny McCormick's funeral in the episode, _The Ring_ , and again at Clyde Frog's funeral in the episode, _1%_.

Then I brushed my teeth gently and perfectly, giving me a fresher breath. Then I applied a vanilla-flavored perfume to give me a very good, pleasant smell.

After applying that perfume, I then combed my hair, looking as same as I look without my hat, in some _South Park_ episodes, like _Whale Whores_ , _W.T.F._ , and a few more of those episodes, and then put on my hat back.

Now, I'm ready for the dance because I bathed, and I'm all dressed up fancily, all dazzled up. I said, "What do you think, mom? What do you think, dad?"

"Wow! That's nice! You did it! Well done! Now you're fancily dressed up like a real gentleman!" my mother said. "Now, let's go to the dance. It's about to begin soon."

"Okay!" I said, as we enter the car, and Randy drove me to Airport Hilton, where the dance is about to be held soon.


	11. Brotherly Preperations

**Broflovski Residence, South Park, Mature Hegemony**

 **1700 hours (5:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Kyle Broflovski's POV**

* * *

Ah yes, well, it was almost a very nice evening in South Park, since I was relaxed on a relaxing sunset, and it's been years without any anti-Jewish propagandas from Cartman, because he's a good person now. Now, I'll call him "Eric", because everyone now knows him, and loved him so much more now. The sky is clear, and is darkening because the sun is setting for around twelve (12) hours long, and it's gonna be a very cold, windy evening, because the wind is just a bit breezy, because I'm living in a mountain town, filled with breezy winds, and it's winter already. This marked both the end of both autumn and wet seasons in Toonatopia. You know, mountains are kinda breezy. Even mountain towns are too breezier too as ell for the people to live.

While I'm wearing my regular outfit, which consists of a greenish lime _ushanka_ , a bright orange jacket with green trimmings and two pockets on each side of my chest, dark green pants, lime-green mittens, and black shoes, I looked outside the sunset, then I played my V-Cube (a game console from the Fairy OddParents episode called _Odd Ball_ ), and I was very busy right now, until a doorbell rang from the distance, and I went to the door, and I opened it, revealing it was a postman, wearing a light blue short-sleeved buttoned shirt, dark blue shorts with a belt, a matching postman hat, white socks and brown leather shoes.

"Well, I'm sorry to be very late, Mr. Kyle Broflovski, but it's from the faculty of South Park Elementary and the management of Airport Hilton," the postman said. "Something fancy is gonna happen tonight."

"What is it, Mr. Postman sir?" I said. "Can you please explain what's going on tonight?"

"Tonight's gonna be a big, gala-sized fairy tale-themed winter formal ball for the South Park Elementary, so you better hurry. You won't miss the big dance," the postman replied.

"Yeah, and what should I wear?" I said.

"Formal attire?" the postman said.

"Yes. I'll wear them," I said.

"Yes. I'll be impressed if you wore formal attire," the postman said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'll see you later," I said, and I went upstairs to fancily dress myself up.

I walked to the hallway, then to the bathroom, and then to the bathroom, and then I removed clothes behind the blinds, and I took a bath.

While I'm taking a bath, I took a lemon and lime-flavored soap and applied it on my entire body, then I put an aloe vera-flavored shampoo on my hair, and I scrubbed it with running water, removing dandruff and ensuring freshness in the upcoming dance.

After taking a bath, I dazzled myself by wearing a white undershirt, black pants, a white dress shirt, a red necktie, black pants, matching trousers, white socks and black shoes, putting on a chocolate perfume, and brushed my teeth with a cookies and cream-flavored toothpaste, so that nobody could smell the bad breath from my mouth, like what Eric did before this time.

When I remove my _ushanka_ , I recognized that my red hair is now short, not afro anymore, unlike in some _South Park_ episodes, like _Elementary School Musical_ for example, so I combed it, and I slacked it, then I put on my _ushanka_ back, covering my hair once again.

I walked to Ike's bedroom, and I asked to Ike, "Ike, are you done?"

Ike said, "Not yet,"then my mother Sheila said to me, "Ike's almost done. We took him a bath, put him in his formal wear, combed his hair, and applied perfume for the big night tonight."

"Then you better hurry, mom and dad," I said. "Tonight's gonna be the big night I'm gonna see!"

"Okay, okay. No problem, Kyle," my dad Gerald said to me. "I hope Ike's gonna be ready in less than one hour. Promise?"

"Promise," I said with my right hand raised, promising that Ike could be finished soon, then I went downstairs to wait for my baby brother Ike to be finished.

I turned off my V-Cube to save energy, because I'm concern to the environment, especially the other three friends of mine, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and my best friend, Eric Cartman, because my friends told me that Earth is my home, and I will not leave here. I will live here, so I waited for fifteen (15) minutes by doing nothing, but to sit down and with my hands clutched together below, waiting and hoping that Ike could be finished soon before the winter formal dances could begin within an hour or two, probably 6:00PM (or 1800 hours) or 7:00PM (or 1900 hours).

Fifteen minutes later, while I'm sitting down and clutching my hands, my mother's voice said, "Kyle! Ike's finally ready, and he's dazzled up!"

I said, "Wow. What is it? Is it done, mom?! Is it done?!"

"Yes, he's done now! Come feast the eyes for him, Kyle honey!" Sheila said. "And no need to repeat those words, like Rigger. Okay?"

I went upstairs and see the finishing results in Ike's preparations for the dance. It was Ike himself, with his combed, him donning an olive green suit matching pants, black shoes, a matching necktie, and a white dress shirt.

Also, he had golden cufflinks to make him look fancier, and Ike said, "I look fancier than before!" I smiled too, liking his looks for the big dance tonight.

I said to him, "You look nice, Ike. You look like Prince Charming. Soon, Flora will love you so much more than ever before."

He chuckled, and he thanked me. He said, "Kyle, thank you."

I said in response, "You're welcome, Ike." And I chuckled too.

My mom said, "And you know what? Can I see your hair?"

"Okay," I said, and I removed my hat, revealing that my hair is short, combed and slacked. My hair is still red, but has gel. It looks so cool.

They all wowed me, and I said, "I have to impress the postman with me and Ike wearing formal wear."

We went downstairs to the living room and see the waiting postman, and Sheila said to the postman, "Mr. Postman, I would like to allow you to see Kyle and Ike Broflovskis wearing formal attire!" and she poses to us.

We were wearing formal attire, and we looked so fancy. The postman wowed at us, and he said, "Wow, you look so dashing!"

"Yeah, and I look very dashing indeed," I said to him. He looked very happy. Super happy as usual, that is.

"Yeah, and you know what, have you rented a limo? Some kids were renting limos," he said.

"Yes. I rented a limo for myself," I said and we heard a limo driving into our house's street. I posed at the limo driver with a grin to reveal my shiny, sparkling teeth, and I said, "Lookin' good, eh, Mr. Limo Driver?"

The limo driver said to me, "Yes, Kyle. Now you're ready to go to the winter formal. Are you ready?"

I said, "Yes."

He said, "Okay, now let's go."

I went inside the limo with Ike, and they all waved goodbye.

"Good luck on your dance, Kyle!" Sheila said.

"He grew up so fast," Gerald said.

"Yeah. Indeed he was, and so does Ike," Sheila replied.

Now, I'm inside the limo, sitting beside Ike, where I got to meet Clyde, Bebe, Red, Craig, Token, Molly, Riley, Wendy, Annie, Lola, Powder and some of the finest boys and girls of the South Park Elementary inside the limousine.

I greeted Bebe, my first girlfriend, now Clyde's boyfriend, wearing a red spaghetti-strapped long dress, complete with a pearl necklace, black heels, earrings, a fully-groomed hair and makeup, with words, "Hi, Kyle. Do you like me, and do you miss me?"

"Yeah, I missed you, and I liked you," I said.

She chuckled and said, "I may like you, but Clyde likes me more than you." I felt upset. She continued, "Don't be upset, because Rebecca's gonna be beside you soon once you're here at the dance tonight."

"Yeah. Bebe's right. Now, let's hope we're ready for the big night for you, and so does your baby brother's," she said, and we toasted our non-alcoholic apple cider glasses and said in unison, "Cheers!" then we drank the apple ciders as we're on our way to the winter formals.


	12. Kenny's First Riches

**McCormick Residence, South Park, Mature Hegemony**

 **1700 hours (5:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Kenny McCormick's POV**

* * *

Ah... yes. It was almost nighttime in South Park. And speaking of nighttime, it's almost time for the winter formals, and also, it's the day my family's wealth is about to be restored back the way before the Visitors came here in the South Park episode, _Cartman Gets an Anal Probe_. I'm about to prepare for the winter formal dance tonight, where all the dreams and happily ever afters come true for us all, and we'll live in our dreams and fantasies that were about to come true, even I got me and my wealth restored after we made the Republic of South Park idea that has about to be coming true also. But I think the dreams, fantasies and happily ever afters in the dance could be coming true much more faster than our Republic of South Park ideology, but no offense, fellow readers. You know ideologies are really bad for everyone who wanted to keep ideologies secret.

And yeah, since the Republic of South Park dream is about to come true, there are several construction workers who were repairing our house willfully, which means our wealth is recovering from poverty that stroke us so many ages ago, maybe due to Mayor McDaniels, this city of South Park is under Mature Hegemony administration, or both.

So I was preparing for the big dance after I woke up from a long nap that started hours ago, wearing nothing but a black T-shirt and briefs. I saw several construction workers painting odorless, chemical-free, naturally-made green paint on our walls, while I woke up and prepared to go to the dances. It also dries fast.

I walked to the bathroom, and took a shower to prepare for the dance, complete with a guava soap to soap my body, a peach toothpaste to clean up and sparkle my teeth, and a white shampoo to make my hair look nice.

Then after drying myself with a towel, I went to the wardrobe, and I put on my light blue suit, matching pants, a white dress shirt, a bolo tie, black socks and black shoes over my white briefs and a black T-shirt, and I get a perfume to smell myself good, unlike in the past days, where I smelled bad and stinky so years ago, because I lived in poverty, but not anymore.

I then combed my hair perfectly, and then put a purple hair gel on my hair. Then I put on my brown mittens and I hooded up my orange hood with brown trims that was attached from my suit.

"I sure I hope I'm ready," I said, hope I'm ready for the dance. "Mom, dad! The dance is almost here!"

"What is it, Kenny?" my mother Carol said to me.

"Tonight's gonna be a big ball the South Park Elementary and the management of Airport Hilton are throwing together!" I said.

"Oh, good. That's great," my father Stuart also said to me.

"Well, since tonight's gonna be a big night, we have enough money to buy Karen's dress. It's expensive, and we just bought it days ago." Carol said. "Also, while we're saving money for our future, we also bought a tiara, long gloves, a pearl necklace, some jewelry, hair grooming, makeup, socks and Mary Jane shoes."

"Yes. We got our money from allowance from my brother, who is now living in London," Stuart said. "That means we're so lucky we've got lots of money enough for you and your siblings."

Soon after these words, my younger sister, Karen McCormick walks out of the door, revealing a turquoise sparkling sleeveles long dress, complete with a white sash, a silver tiara, white long gloves, a pearl necklace, a bracelet, a white, triangular pair of earrings, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes, complete with her completely groomed hair and a beautiful makeup on both her face and neck, similar to the Powerpuff Girls' makeup at the time of their first dance with the Rowdyruff Boys, which is tonight. Unlike in past episodes, she looked beautiful and clean, more beautiful and cleaner than ever.

She said to me, "Sorry I'm late, but don't worry. I'm here." I said in response, "Oh, hello Karen. Glad you're fancily dressed up for the dance tonight."

She chuckled, and mine too. Then I saw my older brother named Kevin McCormick. He too wore a light blue suit with matching pants, a white dress shirt, black shoes, and top it off from Kenny's funeral from the South Park episode, _Sexual Healing_ , he too wore a dark blue necktie. Now his hair looked formal, like me if I could remove an attached hood on my suit, and lacked a bandage, a scratch, dirt and leaves on his face, because he's not only completely healed and cleaned, but our wealth is starting to recover after years of our successful heroic attempts and deeds in giving South Park a dose of freedom, independence and sovereignty to clean up its future.

"Come on, let's go the dance," Carol said, and me, Karen and Kevin went outside, and we saw the limo coming, where we get to meet everyone who were in the limo, even Kyle. Especially Ike and Shelly. She wears the same dress from a South Park episode, Broadway Bro Down, complete with a pink hair bows on each side that she wore on special occasions, which happened in some episodes, like for example, in a victory banquet in the episode, _The Magic Bush_.

We went in, and I slanted down on a couch, and I said, while the limo started up to drive, " Ah yes, since we don't have a car just yet, now we can relax and enjoy the first joys of public transportation in our entire lives."

"Yeah, we can enjoy our first car trip that I never had it before," Karen said. And we all laughed.

Later, we saw Butters. He sat beside me and he said, "Hey, Kenny."

We greeted him, wearing a black suit with matching pants, matching leather shoes, a white dress shirt and a turquoise necktie, like from the end of another South Park episode, _The Ring_ , where I died and he attended my funeral, but fortunately I went back from the dead, with those words, "Hey, Butters."

"You ready to go to the party?" he said.

"Yes, we do." we said.

"Well, let's get going then. Airport Hilton's waitin' for us all," he said and we were off to make it the best night ever.


	13. Dressing Up Cartman

**Cartman Residence, South Park, Mature Hegemony**

 **1700 hours (5:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Eric Cartman's POV**

* * *

Oh goody. It's almost evening now. I like that. I guess it's the night my Jew-hating past is... well giving out now, and soon in the following days, my days as a Jew-hating person is about to be over any day now. I coulda loved Jews, not hate them by now. Neither hippies. So, I wish I could start loving Jews and hippies as always, and I think the hate shoulda been stopped someday, maybe probably made by me. I hope I won't have to hate Jews, and so does Kyle too... darn this past. Not the Jews, not the hippies, but the past. I have to forget it. I hate it when I have done racist jokes ages ago. I think this may be Trey Parker and Matt Stone's fault, and this could probably be a side effect of World War II, due to Hitler hating Jews, because he thought Judaism is connected to Satanism. Don't be offended, I'm just telling the truth, because, to be frank, I just used to not to like Jews and hippies. Instead, I just disliked them, not hated them... but that was years ago, before Stan slapped me so hard after we're all safe from Poultra eating us all. Now I have to look forward to love Jews and hippies, and prove I'm innocent. This made me into freaking tigers, or something.

But let's not brood, or either to worry about my bad past tonight, alright? Well, after all, let's continue with storytelling this fanfiction. But to all Jewish readers and hippie readers, don't worry. I'm not bad. I'm not gonna yell at you. I just promised myself to be good at them, like Kyle. So, if you're reviewing this episode, don't review about me insultingly. Please. And remember, please don't call me fat. I'm innocent, and I promise I won't bite from now on.

Anyway, let's continue. And do be civil please. Thank you. You're welcome to read this if you would like, even if you're a Kyle fan, a Jew and a hippie.

I woke up in the sunset, and knowing I'm not getting fatter than before, but I'm thinner than before, because Kyle told me to lose my weight.

"Oh, brother. I wish I could forgive Kyle. I hate being a Jew-hating fat boy! I hate it forever! I wanna be a Jew-lover!" I said, then preceded by an extremely depressing groan, then I talked to myself, "Not to self, Cartman. Jews aren't bad. They're good."

"Really, Eric. It's because Hitler is bad," my mother Liane said.

"I know. That's why I was a maniac back then, and I don't wanna be a maniac anymore," I said, still controlling myself.

"Yes Eric. Kyle told you to stop being an anti-Semitic. And an anti-hippie," my mom said to me.

"Yeah, and all that anti-Semitic propaganda I've done is now giving me a headache," I said, feeling the headache from my past memories I've done in the past, such as me hurting Kyle, and any others. Now I'm suffering an emotional trauma.

"You had an emotional trauma?" Liane said.

"Yes. I had it," I said. "It's because I always hated Jews all the time, throughout the years! That stinked! Well, this stinks."

"Don't brood about that, you're invited to the dance tonight," my mom said. "You have to prepare yourself."

"Okay," I said. "I have to prepare for the dance! I have to love and show respect to Kyle!"

So I rushed to the bathroom, trying to forget about what I've done to Kyle. I rushed into the bathroom, and I removed all my clothes, and I took a bath. First, I soaped all my body with my cherry soap, applied an apple cider shampoo on my hair, and brushed my teeth with a mint toothpaste.

After this, I wiped myself with a green towel, put on underwear, a white undershirt, a white dress shirt, a brown suit, matching pants, a red and blue necktie similar to Stan's, black socks and matching shoes.

Also, I have to forget wearing my own hat, so I combed my hair and applied a chocolate perfume to smell good.

I said, "I sure hope Kyle will be much more presentable to me."

"Yes Eric, and you look handsome too," my mom said.

"Wow! Thanks, mom. I sure hope Kyle loved me even more with this look," I said confidentially, knowing that Kyle would loved me even more.

"You're welcome Eric, and I hope you'll be the best of the dance, and all the students of the South Park Elementary will agree for you," my mom said.

I smiled, and then I said, "I wish Jews and hippies could love me more soon."

She said, "Indeed, Eric. They will love you, so don't hate them from now on."

"Okay," I said. "I hope loving Jews and hippies aren't all that bad, neither boring. It'll be good and so much fun, and that'll be a lot better than hating Jews and hippies in the past."

"Yeah. All the anti-Semitism is giving me a headache," my mom said, feeling a headache.

"Me too," I said, also feeling a headache, like her.

"Well, at least we can recover our headaches by loving Jews and hippies. Please show your love and support to the hippies and Jews, Eric!" my mom said, hoping Jews and hippies are my newest good friends forever!

I said, "Yes! I will do it! I will do this for the sakes of Kyle, Kenny and Stan." I smiled too then, hoping loving Jews and hippies is the most easiest way for me to do it.

Now my mom went in the car, and she started it up, as I went inside the car too, she drove me there to Airport Hilton, and I'm ready to dance with Kyle as my date.


	14. A Date Night that Changed the World

**PAW Patrol Lookout, Adventure Bay, Nick Jr. Country**

 **1700 hours (5:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Chase's POV**

* * *

Well, it's another day, or another night, because it's nighttime already, after no chaos or anybody needing a pup, like me, for help as the sunset appears. Before we could go to the winter formal ball, we all had fancy clothes, like me. At the time when we were ready to get out to the lookout for a dance, I had a navy blue tuxedo with a matching necktie, complete with a light blue dress shirt, black pants, white socks, and black shoes, just like Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker and Zuma, while Skye and Everest wore long dresses, complete with socks and Mary Jane shoes.

Ryder pops in, wearing a fancy navy blue suit and matching pants, with a PAW Patrol symbol lapel pin, a black bowtie, matching leather shoes, a white dress shirt, as Ryder felt kinda nervous thinking that he had never left the pups alone in the Lookout as Skye, also wearing a hot pink dress with a pink bow on her left ear, said, "Here's a cute bouquet of flowers for Ace Sorensen, Ryder," and she gives Ryder a cute bouquet of flowers for Ace Sorensen.

Rocky, while he's wearing a green tuxedo with a black bowtie, gives Ryder a mini pup-pad that fits in a pocket of his jacket as I felt that Ryder is growing up too fast and getting mature everyday, thinking that Ryder might be, or might NOT be forgetting OR remembering his friends, DESPITE age freeze in our Toonatopian blood. I said, "Well, I can feel that Ryder is growing up too fast, and getting mature everyday. I think Ryder might be, and I mean might NOT be forgetting OR remembering his friends. BUT we Toonatopians are having an age freeze naturally... in our blood." Then I drank an aluminum can of root beer, and then I continued, "So, I also know that if he COULD forget his friends, that sounds hideous."

Ryder was shocked, as he gasped and he said, "Holy pizzas! I'm not hideous! That's hideous, ya know."

"I know," Rocky said. "That's why you're not hideous at all, right?"

When suddenly, a mini spy-drone flies above as a Chinese soldier from the People's Liberation Army is watching over us, wishing us good luck, as the Premier of the People's Republic of China, Zhou Cheng, asked some Chinese soldiers to help the Chinese government and the People's Liberation Army to become proud sponsors of the Adventure Bay Elementary Annual Winter Formal tonight, and sees a good opportunity for us all, and everyone in China, to be proud of the winter formals tonight.

" _先生们，我很高兴地宣布，爪子巡逻是准备过冬的形参今晚！_ (Xiānshēngmen, wǒ hěn gāoxìng de xuānbù, zhuǎzi xúnluó shì zhǔnbèi guòdōng de xíng cān jīn wǎn!) [Gentlemen, I'm so glad to announce that the PAW Patrol is ready for the winter formals tonight!]" said Premier Cheng, and the Chinese soldiers cheered.

" _好家伙！我当然希望冒险湾小学一年一度的冬季初等证明是会是一个爆炸今晚！今晚，我们将守卫的舞蹈，我们会参加在那里，而我们保持我们的军服。 就这样。_ ( _Hǎo jiāhuo! Wǒ dāngrán xīwàng màoxiǎn wān xiǎoxué yī nián yīdù de dōngjì chūděng zhèngmíng shì huì shì yīgè bàozhà jīn wǎn! Jīn wǎn, wǒmen jiāng shǒuwèi de wǔdǎo, wǒmen huì cānjiā zài nàlǐ, ér wǒmen bǎochí wǒmen de jūnfú. Jiù zhèyàng._ ) [Oh boy! I sure hope the Adventure Bay Elementary Annual Winter Formals is gonna be a blast tonight! Tonight, we'll guard the dance, and we'll attend there, while we keep our military uniforms. That's all.]" said President Lian.

" _不，这还不是全部。中国共产党将参加探险湾小学一年一度的冬季正式履行我们尼克小国的民主共和国和中国人民共和国之间永恒的友谊。_ ( _Bù, zhè hái bùshì quánbù. Zhōngguó gòngchǎndǎng jiāng cānjiā tànxiǎn wān xiǎoxué yī nián yīdù de dōngjì zhèngshì lǚxíng wǒmen níkè xiǎoguó de mínzhǔ gònghéguó hé zhōngguó rénmín gònghéguó zhī jiān yǒnghéng de yǒuyì._ ) [No, that's not all. The Communist Party of China will attend the Adventure Bay Elementary Annual Winter Formal to honor us for an eternal friendship between the Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country and the People's Republic of China.]" a Chinese general said in excitement, feeling exciting for the dance tonight.

" _更何况事实，我们已经准备好了解放军和中国共产党的部队一个轻松的事件。_ ( _Gèng hékuàng shìshí, wǒmen yǐjīng zhǔnbèi hǎo liǎo jiěfàngjūn hé zhōngguó gòngchǎndǎng de bùduì yīgè qīngsōng de shìjiàn._ ) [Not to mention the fact that we're ready for a relaxing event for the troops of the People's Liberation Army and the Communist Party of China.]" Premier Cheng said calmly.

The Chinese soldiers joined the Community Party of China members to watch over us all as Katie arrives in the Lookout as the door opens, Katie and Cali noticed that Ryder is waiting in the top floor as Katie and Cali enter the elevator. Ryder sees Katie, and she wears a beautiful red spaghetti-strapped short dress and matching high heels, complete with nail polishes on her fingers and toes, as the boy pups, like me think Katie look like an angel.

We said, "Katie looks to us like an angel. A real angel that is." And after hearing this, Chinese soldiers felt attractive and they fainted in joy.

"It's okay for me to come to the winter formals with Cali. Is that okay?" Katie asks Ryder to come with Cali to the winter formal dances while she and Ryder went out together as Cali feels protected after Ryder said, "Yeah. That'll be cool." And Chinese soldiers, CCP party members and all of us awed and cheered because they were excited to see Cali coming to the winter formal.

President Lian looks to the camera of the spy-drone as sees that Ryder will NEVER, EVER leave us, the pups on their own with Cali, because without Ryder, we'll be home alone, as he just remembered that Ryder added Everest to their PAW Patrol rankings as he feels... well, happy. He said, " _现在加入莱德珠峰年前。_ ( _Xiànzài jiārù lái dé zhū fēng nián qián._ ) [Now Ryder added Everest years ago.]" Ryder looked nervous. And he started to think to himself.

" _是。事实上，我是。我加了她，我们会做好应急问题，简单和容易。雅知道吗？_ " ( _Shì. Shìshí shàng, wǒ shì. Wǒ jiāle tā, wǒmen huì zuò hǎo yìngjí wèntí, jiǎndān hé róngyì. Yǎ zhīdào ma?_ ) [Yes. Indeed I was. I added her, and we'll make emergency problems simple and easy. Ya know that?]" Ryder asked to Chairman Cheng.

" _是的，我记得。_ ( _Shì de, wǒ jìdé._ ) [Yeah, I remember that.]" Cheng said nervously, and Ryder smiled.

Then Ryder, Katie, and the eight of us, including Katie, left the Lookout as Mayor Goodway drives a limo to take both Ryder, Katie, and the eight of us out in the fanciest restaurant in Adventure Bay, while there was a Chinese soldier, mounted on a Norinco Type 77 HMG, trying to guard the limo from enemies, like the Kthose stupid, filthy Yankee soldiers.

Later, when they were at the limo, Ryder treats Katie like a princess as Ryder shows his gentleman's side, and Katie thinks that Ryder is the cutest boy in Adventure Bay, despite they're not love interests to each other. She thought, "Well, Ryder, now we know that you're actually the cutest boy in Adventure Bay, you know. But hey, you should go get out there, and date Ace Sorensen. That'll be a good idea." Also, while we were behind both Ryder and Katie, we were ready for the dance too. Note to self, I started to think about I could dance with Skye.

I thought, "I think I'm ready to dance with Skye." Rocky said, "Yeah, and I think Marshall could be ready to dance with Everest. Most of us don't have dates yet unfortunately."

"Oh, alright," I said, and we're off to the winter formals dance tonight.


	15. Taking Precautions

**Malacañang Palace, Manila, Philippines**

 **1730 hours (5:30PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Fidel Roxas' POV**

* * *

It was almost nighttime here, in my country's capital of Manila. It may be having clear skies, stars and a moon, and yet, things gone turbulent in my life here.

My adviser, wearing a barong tagalog, like me, came here, and started to talk to me in a nervous look.

But before he could talk, he said, " _Kumusta po._ [Greetings.]" Then we shook our hands formally, formally welcoming my adviser with a very warm welcome. We laughed joyfully and brightly as a warmer welcome.

" _Mr. President, ano ang nangyari sa araw na ito po?_ [Mr. President, what happened today?]" my adviser said.

" _Hindi ko alam po, sir. Siguro ngayong gabi ang taglamig pormal sa Toonatopia._ [I don't know, sir. Maybe tonight's the winter formals in Toonatopia.]" I said.

" _Opo. At ako'y natatakot na ang lahat ng mga mag-aaral ay hindi naluma sa tradisyonal na mga damit ng mga Toonatopian, kahit ang barong tagalog o baro't sayas, Mr. President._ [Yes. And I fear that all the students didn't wear the Toonatopian traditional clothes, neither the barong tagalogs or baro't sayas.]" he continued.

" _Diyos ko. Ito ang lahat ay ng kasalanan ng mga paarala, ngunit hindi ko magkulang sisihin ang mga ito. Ko lang wanna makipag-ayos sa kanila._ [Oh God. This is all the schools fault, but I don't wanna blame them. I just wanna negotiate them.]" I said.

" _Opo, sir._ [Yes, sir.]" he said as he left, and I walked to the Entrance Hall, and I saw the Ambassadors of the Philippines to both the Cartoon Network Country and the Mature Hegemony. Their names are Jose Miguel Santos, the Ambassador of the Philippines to the Democratic Republic of Cartoon Network Country, and Ronald Gonzalez de la Gala, the Ambassador of the Philippines to the Mature Hegemony of Toonatopia, who went out from both the Cartoon Network Country and the Mature Hegemony. They wore barong tagalogs, like me. I too had a barong tagalog also at that time when I worried about the dances in Toonatopia being broadcasted on separate radios tonight, as rumored by former Philippine president Leona Jacinto. Ambassador Santos is an Ilocano, and Ambassador de la Gala is a Cebuano (or a Visayan).

" _Mr. President, ano ang mga mag-aaral sa Midway Elementary School, mula sa Lungsod ng Townsville, nagginagawa ngayong gabi po?_ [Mr. President, what are the students of the Midway Elementary School, from the City of Townsville, doing this night?]" Ambassador Santos said to me about what the Midway Elementary School students are doing right now.

" _Well, opo sir. At ang South Park Elementary din ay gaganapin sa itong bayle sa Sunset Room, sa Airport Hilton Hotel, sa Lungsod sa South Park, Mr. President._ [Well, yes sir. And the South Park Elementary also held the winter formals ball in the Sunset Room, in Airport Hilton Hotel, in the City of South Park, Mr. President.]" Ambassador de la Gala feared too, as same as Ambassador Santos himself.

" _Kaya, paano kung namin ay dapat na mag-ingat upang maprotektahan ang itong enggrandeng gabi na 'to? Iyan ay masyadong mahirap para sa amin ang lahat._ [So, how are we supposed to take precautions to protect the grand nights? That's too hard for us all.]" I questioned.

I then sighed, I bowed my hand down and I placed my fingers into my forehead, then I said depressingly, " _Oh Diyos ko po. Bakit po?_ [Oh God. Why?]"

Santos said to me, " _Huwag mabalisa po, Mr. President. Ito ay okay para sa amin, kahit na may problema, alam mo po? Markahan ang aking mga salita. Paalam po._ [Don't be upset, Mr. President. It's okay for us, even if there's a problem, you know. Mark my words. Farewell.]", then my feelings healed, and I started to calm down, then he later walks away, but de la Gala did not.

He said, " _Hey. Ano ang ano ba ang ginagawa mo po?_ [Hey. What the heck are you doing?]", while walking to me, sitting down on a chair, reading one of my favorite _alamats_ book called _Ang Alamat ng Langgam at Tipaklong_ (or the _Tale of a Mosquito and a Frog_ ).

I said, while I'm reading, " _Hindi ba ninyo nakikita ako nagabala sa pagbabasa? Hindi ngayon. Siguro mamaya._ [Can't you see I'm busy reading? Not now. Maybe later.]"

" _Hindi po. Hindi namin magkaroon ng panahon para dito. Kailangan nating po mag-usap._ [No. We don't have time for this. We have to talk.]" de la Gala said.

I smoked an expensive cigar, after I closed the alamat book, and placed it beside the as tray, so one of my favorite alamats wouldn't get burned, and I said, " _Oh, alright. Iyon ay makikita multa para sa akin, at mainam para sa iyo._ [Oh, alright. That'll be fine for me, and fine for you.]"

" _Oh, alright. Iyon ay makikita multa para sa akin, at mainam para sa iyo._ [Oh, alright. That'll be fine for me, and fine for you.]" I said, after changing my mind, and I stopped smoking, and put all the tobacco remains down to the ashtray, and I stood up, going to talk to de la Gala.

I said, about to talk to Ambassador de la Gala, " _Alright. Well, hayaan akong makipag-usap sa iyo, Embahador de la Gala._ [Alright. Well, let me talk to you, Ambassador de la Gala.]"

" _Okay na po._ [Okay.]" Ambassador de la Gala said.

I cleared my throat, and I said, " _Dahil sa malaking gabi para sa lahat ng mga mag-aaral sa South Park Elementary ay dumating na ngayong gabi, maaari kaming magkaroon ng tamang desisyon upang masubaybayan ito?_ [Since the big night for all the South Park Elementary students had come tonight, can we have the right decision to monitor it?]"

" _Opo._ [Yes.]" Ambassador de la Gala said.

" _Maghintay ng isang minuto po. Mayroon kaming upang makakuha ng sa Embahador Santos na makipag-usap sa akin._ [Wait a minute. We have to get to Ambassador Santos to talk to me.]" I said, going to make sure we could get to talk with Ambassador Santos.

" _Okay. Tara na po._ [Okay. Let's go.]" Ambassador de la Gala said, then we went to meet with Ambassador Santos to take any precautions to protect the dances.

We went to the nearby bookshelf by pulling a Noli Me Tangere book out of the shelf, revealing a chute to the secret meeting room, so we can have an emergency meeting to protect the dances at the middle of them.

We sat down on the slide, hugged our knees, and we went down to the secret meeting room by using a slide looked like a children's slide from my childhood memories. We slided to the secret underground meeting room for 45 seconds, and when we reached underground, it looked like the Mermalair, except it looked much more Pinoy-styled, and formal-style too as well. There are several seats for cabinet members to sit down. Some of them were occupied, some of them were vacant.

I saw that all of those who sat onto the meeting room are all males. All of them wore barong tagalogs. They're mostly my cabinet members.

I knocked the table rapidly, giving attention to the men in an underground meeting room, then as I sat down, I said, " _Dahil ang taglamig pormal ay pagpunta sa gaganapin sa lahat ng mga paaralan sa, sa paligid, at sa buong Toonatopia, kung ano po ang tayo ay pagpunta sa gawin, gentlemen?!_ [Since the winter formals are going to be held in all schools in, around, and across Toonatopia, what are we going to do, gentlemen?!]"

" _Tagginaw pormal?_ [Winter formals?]" a congressman said. " _Pagkatapos na ito ay ang ilang mga uri ng isang Insikang bilis ng kamay!_ [Then this is some kind of a Chinese trick!]"

They gasped in terror and fear, knowing the mistake I've already made. " _Siya ay karapatan! Maaaring sila ay nasuri nagsusuot barong tagalog at baro't sayas sa isang gabi ng taglamig pormal. Ito ay mas mahusay na sa mga lalaki nagsusuot barong tagalog at babae na nagsusuot baro't sayas sa mga kurpinyo sa kanilang mga mapahamakang pulsuhan!_ [He's right! They could've been wore barong tagalogs and baro't sayas in a winter formals. It's better that boys wore barong tagalogs and girls wear baro't sayas with corsage on their damn wrists!]" a member of the cabinet said.

" _Hindi po, ito ay ang Pangulo ng Pilipinas. Pagkatiwalaan akin._ [No, it's the President of the Philippines. Trust me.]" another member of the cabinet with a panicking look.

We gasped again, in a less intensity. " _Opo. At ako din hindi mo ba naisip sila nagsusuot ng tradisyonal na costume na Toonatopian masyadong, binata._ [Yes. And I also don't think they wore Toonatopian traditional costumes too, young man.]" I said angrily to the other cabinet members, but in a less loud voice.

Now their jaws are dropped as a reaction about the winter formals dance. I was shocked too.


	16. Princess Morebucks' Sneak Out

**Townsville Grand Hotel, Townsville, Cartoon Network Country**

 **1800 hours (6:00PM); December 9, 2971 ABB**

 **Bertha "Blossom" Utonium's POV**

* * *

The city of Townsville! The most grandest, fanciest, and the most elegant city in all over Cartoon Network Country, and one of the most grandest, fanciest, and the most elegant cities in Toonatopia, and since the winter formals are held tonight, it's very grand enough for this city to hold parties, like that winter formal dance tonight.

Therefore, the Rowdyruff Boys and us, the Powerpuff Girls, were driven to the big winter formal ball, at a grand, internationally-acclaimed 5-star hotel called Townsville Grand Hotel, by our respective parents. Also, Bubbles and Boomer were winter formals king and queen for the past five years, because of their higher ratings of cuteness, beauty and clothing, as judged by hosts from the past five years in winter formals.

The cars, including a black limo too, had arrived outside Townsville Grand Hotel at the school. The boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, went out of the car with overexcited expressions on their face, knowing they're super duper-excited for dating us, while we, the girls, were grinning (for Bubbles), to smiling (for Blossom, yep, that's me), and smirking (to Buttercup).

Bubbles seemed genuinely happy to go with Boomer to the dance, while I was happy to go to the dance, but gave the expression that I'd rather have anybody but Brick as a date. Buttercup was not happy at all to be going to the dance, but love one-upping Princess, the boys and everybody in the winter dance. But all of us, including the boys, were happy about one thing. We thought we had bested and beat the boys, and we didn't drag them eventually, but we instead won our point with Princess that we can come our boys to the dance with them, because they loved us all in true love and affection, so they came with us without us having to drag them to the dance.

The boys had changed their overexcited expressions into nervous expressions, and their hands were buried in their pockets, knowing that the dance is not yet started because we arrived there too early. However, all of them had some hope, as they get anticipated that they will still date us all, but they can feel they can get grim expressions due that they can sense that Brick's first girlfriend, Princess Morebucks, could get out of this mess, despite they're still feeling overexcited for them to date with me at the dance, and that's why these boys felt a bit nervous if they could think they would change themselves into grim expressions, but they're still fighting themselves to control their feelings.

"Well, have fun boys! Tell Princess Morebucks it's not terrible!" said Dr. Edwards. "Don't think it's very, very, very terrible! So don't be very afraid!"

The boys were questioned with confusion, feeling STILL nervous that the winter formals dance is, if this is about to be judged a book by its cover, well, kinda nice or not, so they don't know how's the dance, if it may be a good event, or a bad event.

"Oh, gosh. Now you're confusing us dad," Brick said. "We hate to be confused with that."

"William, are you nervous? You're making the boys feeling nervous again," the Professor and Ms. Keane asked Dr. Edwards.

"Doctor, are you okay? You're starting to make the boys feeling the nervous again," we also said in slight anger.

Dr. Edwards chucked. Then laughed. "Oh I'm okay! I just couldn't resist. Sorry for the confusion. Boys, aw, don't worry, I'm just kidding! Go and have some fun! And don't forget to date with the girls! But be back by midnight, okay? I think it's gonna be a real life Cinderella-styled ball right now."

"Yes dad," said the boys. "I hope loving the girls could be much more better than fighting against the girls. Oh, why do I even bother?" Brick said, looking depressed for his past by closing his eyes, and the other boys, Boomer and Butch, were trying to cheer him up. We tried to cheer him up to.

"Oh, it's okay, Brick. _Duyak qalak._ [No need to cry.]", then he said, "Oh, it's okay, Blossom. I don't wanna sneak out. I just wanted to prevent Princess Morebucks to sneak out, and then, we'll be able to be kings and queens of the winter formals night."

He sniffed, and stopped crying, and then we hugged each other in forgiveness, and we started to smile again.

"Well, we'll go home now," said the Professor. "And we've got the mayor of Townsville as our parent-sitter, because since parent-sitting has been invented today, and also unlike the other kids who needed their parents to fetch after the winter formals, I think you six can go home on your own, because you have the abilities to dash, or fly faster."

"Yes, Professor," we said.

"Well, it's because superheroes can go alone," Brick said.

"Yeppers, that's great. Sounds great, doesn't it?" I said. "After all, that'll be much more important than ever, because we have super speed, you know."

"As long as we ignore Princess Morebucks' plan to get out of the dance," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I can feel the nerves tingling in my body," Brick said. "I have to stay here, or I'll be screwed up!"

"Don't be screwed up," Butch said. Boomer replied, "Yeah. Don't be nervous. Be alert."

"Who cares?" Buttercup said in slight anger. "You better care about us each other. Let's just ignore Princess Morebucks. She'll sneak out, and things will be just fine though."

"Well, have fun. And don't sneak out!" said Ms. Keane.

"Yeah, at least this dills the pickle when Princess Morebucks finally managed to sneak out, then we're screwed," Brick said.

"No, it was Princess Morebucks' do-good boyfriend. His name is Brandon Leigh. His name may sound American, but he's no American like me, but he's a Toonatopian, like us," I said.

"Yeah, that's correct," Brick said, judging our ethnicity, especially Brandon. "But now, no need to judge ethnicities. That sounds bad."

But before the Professor could leave, he took us a picture by getting a smartphone, then he turned on the camera, and said, "Say cheese!"

Then Bubbles said, "I'm so excited!" Following these words, Brick said, "Our first winter formals dance!"

I also said, "We look gorgeous!" but after that, Buttercup replied, "I have to wear a skirt," then she frowned in anger.

Then he went back to the car. "Farewell, kids," the Professor bids a farewell to us. "Oh, and good luck." He wished us good luck for the dance too.

Then the adults went home, in contrast of other parents and teachers who accompanied their kids to Townsville Grand Hotel, then went home, intending to come back to fetch them home after several hours. Guards were posted at the doors to ensure no intruders (such as Mojo Jojo, HIM or Fuzzy Lumpkins) would come in the middle of the winter formals night. So, do you think Ambassadors Santos and de la Gala did that while talking to President Roxas, or no?

ALL of us kids have fancy attire, like us. Each of the students of Midway Elementary School and Pokey Oaks Kindergarten changed their clothes into suits, tuxedos, dresses and gowns.

We entered to the lobby first, lined-up. Boys on the left, girls on the right. We fell in line to be ready for the winter formals night.

"Hi Blossom. hi Bubbles, hi Buttercup, hi Brick, hi Boomer, hi Butch," said Robin Sydner after we all enter the lobby, who was also wearing a red fancy party dress, like me, said to us, waving at us all six. Besides her is a smiling Migan Boraqil "Mike Believe" Dorala, wearing a brown suit and a black necktie.

"Hi Robyn," we said.

"Yo, have you noticed that I heard that Princess Morebucks is ready to sneak out of this winter formals night?!" Brick said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be grim," I said. "We can't let her out."

"As long as we ignore Mitch. He's gonna tell us to sneak out, but we betrayed him," Boomer said. "Now, he's at Princess Morebucks now."

"Ah-ha. Nice try, but we will try to prevent this," Butch said. "That means her sneaking out couldn't succeed."

"Well, at least we bring you Princess Morebucks," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, she's no good, uncivilized chump-bag," Buttercup angrily said.

"Just look at her, Sydner!" I shouted angrily at Robyn, then she only nodded, as each of us went and stood beside our boyfriend counterparts.

Therefore, we saw Princess Morebucks, wearing a yellow strapless off-the-shoulder long gown, complete with a big hairbun, a combed hair, purple earrings, a black necklace with an amethyst, black long gloves, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes, like me.

Soon, there were all students of the Midway Elementary School, wearing formal wear, both boys and girls, going to the hallway, and then to the banquet hall.

"I told you those girls will get you," said Mitch to the now sullen-faced boys, because of Princess Morebucks being jealous of Brick.

"Yeah, I was wrong! These boys, and girls, are everywhere," the Princess said.

"Oh, JESUS, PRINCESS! You're making it up! Don't LISTEN to Mitch!" Brick yelled at the Princess angrily.

"Oh, excuse me? Excuse ME!? Oh, god. That's... embarrassing. Well, I'm sorry, but no, you two. Heavens no, and we weren't wrong, but you were. We were _just_ right. These girls are just love us, and you're gonna pay for this," I said. "Are you insane?! How in the name of _Moshana_ [Lord] is this?! You're about to unleash a plan to sneak you buttheads outta here!"

"Hey! Who gives a damn? I'm not gonna stand here, and let you sneak out of this place, or we're not gonna sneak out like a rat!" Brick yelled.

"If you accept us to sneak us out of this dance, I'M TAKING THESE GIRLS WITH ME!" Boomer yelled.

"You see now, Boomer? This is just a fool's dream," Butch said.

"Why!? Why the heck you wanna sneak out!?" Brick said.

"I think Princess Morebucks is still jealous to you, but I think it's not our problem. This is not good," I said.

"My God. What kind of nightmare is this...?" Bubbles said.

"Princess Morebucks has accepted her wish. And Mitch too..." Buttercup said.

"No..." Me and Brick said, as we both kneel down in pain and trauma. Then we sobbed, shedding tears from our eyes, having a lot of faults in ourselves, but we didn't cry. "My God." We face palmed.

"Who cares? Don't sneak out, boys! Just LET IT BE!" Buttercup yelled in anger. "Princess Morebucks is gonna fight you if you COULD do this, begging he to come back to the dance."


End file.
